


Six Years From Now

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Babies, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Death, Disorders, Drama, F/M, Humour, Mental Disorders, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twelve is very out of character, Whouffaldi baby, much like if he was a corrupt Lord President, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald is young and ready to live her life. On her travels around the world, she happens to bump into aspiring business owner John Smith. They spend the night together and six years later, they happen to cross paths again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six years ago, Heathrow Airport.

 

Twenty year old Clara Oswald was an adventurer. She liked to explore and explore, never really stopping. She was always at home for a week then took off, backpacking through the country. Her gran funded the flights and anything else she needed, she did it because she wanted Clara to see the world. But Clara was also escaping from something, from herself. She needed a new start. She thought China might be it, she could teach some English since she had finished her bachelor in it already and live there and if not, she could use the trip to China as a goodbye to her chaotic life. She had to grow up and get a job, responsibilities like an adult. Unfortunately, as she was waiting, her plane was delayed, leaving her disgruntled. She had money on her, she could rent a room for the six hours that the plane was delayed. Clara huffed and bought a coffee then sat alone on a table, her back-pack on top of it. She brushed a long strand of her hair behind her ear and sipped at her coffee as she looked at everyone. Clara made eye contact with a man, around fifty or so, she couldn’t quite tell because she blushed and looked away, putting her cup aside and fishing for a book in her back-pack. Her heart beat accelerated slightly, it always seemed to do that when she made eye contact with attractive people. She might appear cool and relaxed on the exterior but on the inside it was another story. Clara started to read and picked up her coffee, ignoring her surroundings. 

John Smith had booked a flight to NYC, America. He was looking into starting a business, a magazine business, he just didn’t know the content of his business just yet. He adjusted the glasses on his face and scowled, looking around the airport. He was told all the planes were delayed, leaving all the passengers stranded in the airport. Great, now he’d have to occupy himself. He held a small briefcase in his hand, wearing a long thick, grey trench coat. His grey hair was swept back with a lot of hair gel. He chewed on his bottom lip, checked his phone and when he looked up, he made eye contact with a woman merely footsteps away from him. John’s blue eyes locked onto hers, he didn’t move a muscle, just stared at her until she had looked away. What was that about? He awkwardly shuffled on his feet and walked past her, getting a coffee for himself.

Clara would say that she wasn’t paying attention to the mysterious man at all, but she’d be lying if she said that. Her attention was on the book but she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. When he started walking in her direction, she briefly freaked out a bit, trying to concentrate extra hard but she relaxed when he walked past her, allowing her to have a good look at his back. He was tall and his coat made him seem taller, his grey hair was oddly charming, as were his glasses. But he seemed too strict, she loved serious people but he seemed to be far too stuck up for her. Clara watched him make his order and then focused back on her book. She didn’t notice that all the tables were taken and that the only chair available was in front of her, on her table.

John picked up his coffee, sipped it and looked around for a seat. His eyes landed on the young woman and his heart skipped a beat, he noticed the only chair available was on her table. He couldn’t help the faint smirk on his lips as he walked over to her, his hand on the chair;

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He questioned her, blinking rapidly. She was beautiful, far too beautiful. She had inflated, big brown eyes, an incredibly round face, brown short hair and a dimple on her left cheek. John couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t wearing any make up, not that she even needed it.

 

He caught her off guard and her coffee almost fell from her hand, she grabbed it with both, losing the page she was reading in the process of it all. Being a new book, it wasn’t used to being bent like that, so it closed. She put her coffee on the table and smiled at whoever had asked until she saw it was him. Her smile froze in place as she stared at his face. His oddly attractive face. 

“Well, uh, I don’t mind, not at all, be my guest. Or… rather not my guest, this isn’t exactly my table despite the fact that I’m here. I mean-” she realised that she had been babbling and smiled shyly at him, her dimples more pronounced.

“Just ignore me, yeah?”

John put his coffee down and smiled gently at her, his hands reaching out to grab her coffee. When she caught it, he quickly moved his hands away, “Oh, I believe it’s your table, you were sat here first,” he winked at her, his Scottish accent more pronounced. 

He slowly sat down, placing his briefcase down onto the floor. He watched her, taking notice of her smile. She had a gorgeous smile. “Well, ignoring you would be rude.” He broke eye contact with her to look up at the plane times, pointing his finger, “Where are you off too?”

‘Oh goodness me’, was what went through Clara’s head like a broken record. Apparently being handsome wasn’t enough. She had a soft spot for Scottish men and their beautiful accents. In fact, her last friend with benefits was Scottish. She had met him on one of her trips to Glasgow. She rarely saw him now since he was working for the army again. Captain Jack Harkness, they called him. She focused her attention on the man in front of her. She blushed at his comment and decided to let it slide and answered his question instead.

“China. I’ve never been to China so I decided to do some exploring and see what happens.” She put her book in her back-pack and put the back-pack on the floor, leaving more empty space between them. 

“What about you?” She asked as she played with the neck of her open plaid shirt, a weak smile on her face.

Underneath she wore a plain white shirt accompanied with jeans and converse, typical ‘young girl clothes’ Clara felt a bit self-conscious since he was dressed so proper. She had an idea that he was somebody important or just some bloke with a good fashion sense. She didn’t know, yet.

John sipped his coffee, leaning his elbows on the table, “So you’re a traveler,” he said it as more of an observation than a question. He smiled fondly at her, a lopsided smile that matched his face and appearance perfectly. 

John lent on the table, arms folded. His blue eyes drifted down to where she was fiddling with her shirt, he cleared his throat and made eye contact with her. He was always one for a deep respect for women, or so his last wife would tell him. He had been married, but they divorced three years ago and hadn’t spoken since. John had worked as an Artist for some time and shared a small flat with River, although they never had any children, she was away far too much. After their marriage broke down, John left London and wanted to make something better of himself, he was tired of just sitting around waiting for something to happen to him. He had a sister who lived in NYC, Donna. 

John sipped his coffee, his eyes studying her face, “I’m heading to New York, to see my sister and hopefully start a business.”

Clara bit her lip as she smiled at his assessment and nodded. He was good, but then again, anyone with half a brain could’ve deduced that. Even the way he sipped his coffee was sexy. She started to imagine things involving him but tried to shake them away, “Oh, a new business! You’ve got quite the competition in New York, or so I hear. Lots of business’s there. You know, I’ve traveled a lot and I’ve never been to New York…” 

She nibbled on her nails, something she did when she was in deep thought, “What kind of business if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked him, her big brown eyes waiting eagerly for his answer.

John placed down his cup of coffee, swallowing the hot liquid as it moved down his throat. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes looking her once over. Oh, how he’d love to drink her. He cleared his throat and lent backwards, shocked by his own thought. She was young enough to be his daughter. John coughed, his hand over his mouth. He noticed how she would fiddle with things whenever she spoke to him and how small her hands were. John’s thoughts were drifting off elsewhere until he snapped back into reality, realizing what she had asked him.

“Oh, I- Uh, I’m not entirely sure yet, to tell you the truth. My sister, Donna, she’s going to help me out when I arrive but looks like that won’t be happening for any of us for six hours,” he laughed and leaned closer to her, his eyes searching hers. She really did have big, beautiful eyes.

She heaved a sigh. For a bit there she forgot about the fact they were stranded in the airport for six hours, “Yeah, it’s a bummer.” She sipped more from her coffee while looking at him over the brim of her cup.

Clara discreetly glanced at his left hand, noticing that he didn’t have a ring on his finger. That was good. She could try to flirt a bit without feeling guilty. The bit of guilt she felt stemmed from the fact that he could be her dad. She wouldn’t mind calling him ‘daddy’ though. She lowered the cup, coughing a bit. “Sorry. It went down the wrong pipe. I blame you for that, you know…” 

John scratched his beard, a raise of his thick eyebrows, “You blame me for your incompetence to drink coffee correctly?” He asked her, a giant cocky smirk on his lips. His accent had grown thicker and his eyes darker.

His eyes flickered to her left hand, checking she wasn’t married. He guessed she was intertwine twenty and twenty three years old, why would she be married? He drank the rest of his coffee, his heart pounding, “I’m John, by the way. John Smith…” He introduced himself, holding out his rather large hand.

“Oi, be nice, you.” She giggled but didn’t tell him why it was his fault. He didn’t need to know that yet. His beard was doing things to her, she wanted to touch it. Hell, she would even ask him with a little more courage. She observed his large hand, his veins standing out, his long fingers directed towards her.

She took it and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Such a generic name for a rather remarkable and unforgettable face,” she smiled at him, all her teeth showing.  
“I’m Clara Oswald.”

John gripped her hand, shaking it until his fingers folded over Clara’s knuckles and bought her hand to his lips. He kissed her skin, beard scratching her hand as he looked up at her, his thick eyebrows frowned, “Such an ordinary name for such a beautiful woman…” he muttered under his breath, his blue eyes locked onto hers, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Clara’s smile alone was making him weak at the knees.

Her breath hitched slightly and she had to gulp. The sensation of his beard scratching her hand and the kiss he had bestowed upon it was enough to make her bite her lip and cross her legs. How could such a thing arouse her so much? And he had called her beautiful. She knew that she was pretty good looking, but hearing it from this man made her feel entirely different. 

“Why, thank you. You are rather handsome yourself.” She dared to try her luck and asked softly as she extracted her hand from his reluctantly. “I won’t be staying here waiting for six hours. There’s a hotel near. I’m going to book in. Want to come check it out or would you like to stay here all bored and alone?” she raised an eyebrow at him and nodded in the general direction of the exit. 

John placed his hand down on the table after letting go of Clara, he tapped the side of his head, a smirk on his face, “Great minds think alike, Clara Oswald…” He muttered, his Scottish accent rolling the ‘R’ in her name.

He loved the way her name sounded but he knew he would love his name falling from Clara’s lips a lot more. He coughed and stood up, grabbing his briefcase and dumping his coffee into the bin. He opened the door for her, pointing to the hotel across the street. They reached the doors together and walked straight through, greeting the man behind the counter. 

“Afternoon, could we get a room for two please? A balcony would be nice, send some champagne up for us?” He asked him and the man nodded, typed both of their details into the computer and gave John the keys to their room.

She loved the way her name sounded on his lips and the way the ‘R’ rolled was just magnificent. She did the same with her coffee even though she had drank about half of it and followed him into the hotel. She realized that her invitation had seemed as if she wanted to share a room with him and hell yes, she did, but she had no idea he would take it upon himself to see to it. She stood back a little, listening to what he was saying and raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. She began walking in the direction of the lift, knowing John would be following her. They were the only people in the lift.

“Champagne, huh, Mr Smith?”

John smirked and stood behind her, his voice low in her ear as he pressed the button for the floor they wanted to arrive at, “Is that a problem, Miss Oswald?” He asked her, hand on her arm.

She trembled slightly at his voice and dammit, she hated herself for it. She was not inexperienced, by any means, but John Smith and his accent made her nervous and aroused at the same time. She gulped and looked at him as she turned her head to the side and willed her voice not to tremble, “Not at all. It just makes things better.”

John’s hand stroked her arm, he hadn’t realized he was doing it. His face was inches from hers, blue eyes switching from her eyes and then back to her lips, “Does it?” he asked her, not really listening. He was far too busy taking in the scent of her hair.

“Mhm.” She nodded numbly. She was reading this right, she knew. He wanted her and she wanted him too. She turned fully on his grasp and put her hands on the collar of his coat, looking up at him with her big doe eyes as she stood on the tips of her toes.

“Would it be okay if I were to kiss you?”

John’s hands automatically wound around Clara’s waist, towering over her in height, “Shouldn’t I be asking that?” he asked her before he dipped his head, his hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled him as close as she could. Her hands moved from his coat to the back of his neck and kissed him back, giving as good as she got. He was a pretty good kisser and he already had her like pudding in his hands. Pulling back a little, with his lip between her teeth and a grin present, she winked at him and released his lip, stroking it softly with her thumb.

“I thought you’d never ask so I took the high ground. Do you have a problem with that?” She whispered beside his ear as she cupped his cheek with her left hand and started kissing his neck.

The doors to the elevator opened and John pushed Clara out into the corridor. He groaned as Clara kissed his neck and pulled the key card out of his pocket. He swiped the door and pushed her backwards, kicking the door shut with his foot. “I have no problem at all, Clara.”

Clara grinned at him once they were in the room, her heart was beating so hard and fast she was certain he could hear it. She spotted the bed and took hold of his hand, she made him sit on the edge of the bed and then straddled him, her hands playing with his beard.

“I absolutely adore your beard, John.” Clara commented as she bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. Should she take control as she always did or let him have the control? She wanted him to take control, she needed it. He sure seemed like somebody who knew what he was doing with a twenty year old, instead of fussing around like a teenager with octopus hands.

John stared up at her, he sat up quickly, noticing Clara had not taken control. He kissed up the length of her neck and flipped them over, discarding his coat and taking off his glasses as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, hands roaming all over her. Clara let out a surprised gasp as he flipped them over but it soon turned into a moan as he started kissing and touching her. She responded eagerly to his kiss, arching her back purely on instinct as her small hands roamed over his back until they reached his belt. She hooked one of her legs over his waist, pressing him down on her. John growled against Clara’s lips, his hand tugging on the jeans she was wearing. He bit down on Clara’s bottom lip to open her mouth, his tongue diving into her mouth as his tongue explored her. He removed his hands from Clara and pulled his own shirt off, reveling a slightly toned pale stomach and fairly muscular arms, he was in good shape for fifty. When he parted away from her, she groaned in dismay, only to have that groan turn into a moan. She bit her lip, he was in good shape. 

She trailed her hands over his toned chest and arms, her eyes dark with desire, “I never would have guessed,” 

John smirked to himself, winked at Clara and sat up. He lifted her leg into the air playfully and pulled off her shoes and socks. He laughed, his eyes darkening with lust. John held her leg up as he kissed her bare skin, making his way back down to her until he reached just below her waistline. He grinned and kissed her inner thigh, leaving a few love bites on her skin before he made his way up to her shirt and pulled it off. His blue eyes took in the appearance of her body and he let out a low growl, his hands unclipping her bra as he threw it across the hotel room. John leaned back down and kissed inbetween her breasts, slow and open mouthed kisses he knew would tease her.

Clara was in heaven. This man, this John Smith was a bloody pro. She moaned loudly, arching her back each time he kissed her thighs. She watched her bra fly to the corner of the room as if in slow motion and then focused on him again when he started to kiss inbetween her breasts, her breath quickened and she pressed her legs together to get some friction as her hands tangled in his hair, not caring that she would mess it up. 

“Oh, John…” She moaned breathlessly, gently pushing his head to where she needed it most.

John groaned quietly as he heard Clara moan his name for the first time. He grinned to himself and disappeared inbetween her legs, his hands spreading her thighs. His tongue dragged along her underwear, hands gripping her thighs tight so he could control her movements.

“Holy motherfucking shit!” Clara hissed, gripping the cover as she rested her weight on her forearms as she rose up to look down at him. Her face was flushed and so was her neck. “Are you seriously going to-? Oh my god…” She couldn’t believe it. She had always wanted Jack to go down on her but he always said that wasn’t his thing. 

John smirked up at Clara, his face still inbetween her legs, “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked her, a smirk on his face before he tugged her underwear down with his teeth, eyes locked onto hers.

She bit her lip as he gazed at her, the look alone made her wetter, if that was possible. She was certain her underwear was already soaked. "I don't know. My last boyfriend wouldn't go down on me. I started to think that that was something that only happened in pornos." She realized what she had admitted to and chuckled nervously.  
"I only watch for research purposes. Knowledge is power."

John snorted, "Fucking bullshit." He growled in his Scottish accent and disappeared between her legs after he had thrown her underwear on the floor. 

He groaned quietly, realising how wet she already was for him. He smirked and pressed his tongue against Clara, glancing up at her. "You taste so good,” 

At the first lick she moaned loudly, her mouth agape and she looked at him as if she wanted to devour him. John's beard grazing her inner thighs felt fantastic, like his tongue on her. "I'm glad you like my taste and that felt awesome…”

She breathed heavily, "Do it again, please."

John laughed against her, his hands spreading her legs further apart. "Yes mam," he winked at her and kissed her inner thigh before he flicked his tongue over her clit. He growled and pulled her up to his face, his tongue darting inside of her, his eyes closed.

His growls made her clench involuntarily and when he flicked his tongue over her clit, she knew she was done. He was going at her with such gusto that it was hard to breathe and focus on the sensations at the same time. She gripped the comforters because she didn't think gripping his hair as if her life depended on it would be any good. 

"Oh god, John." She repeated that over and over again, her toes curling and her arms gave out, leaving her panting on the bed, the only thing she saw was his beautiful grey head between her legs and his eyes closed.

John growled against Clara, his tongue moving inside of her. He groaned quietly, his hand roaming over her body, stroking her sides to calm her down. He knew it was the first time somebody had done this to her and he didn't expect her to control herself.

Her hips buckled against his mouth as she gripped the bed sheets, perspiration already visible on her forehead. "J-John, s-to-top!" She stuttered, the sensations were just too much, she thought she would die of a heart attack. She knew she was close to cumming but it felt like she was running out of breath, the tightening in her stomach was too much.  
He knew she was coming close. He smirked and brought her closer to his face, holding her to him, making her back arch as he ate her out, his tongue moving inside of her quickly, his hand slipping I between her thighs to rub her clit. She arched once more and came. It felt like something inside of her had just opened up thanks to John's skillful tongue. Gosh, how could anyone ever top that!? She breathed heavily, passing her hands over her face. She felt fucking fantastic and exhausted. She had orgasmed before in her life, but nothing quite like this.

"You..." She said out of breath. "Deserve a trophy."

John removed his tongue from Clara, a grin on his face as he climbed up her body, pinning her wrists down against the bed, "I've got my trophy right here.." He growled, leaning down to kiss her. 

She tasted herself when she kissed him and decided that it was not an unpleasant taste. She tried to move her hands but he had them pinned so she just kept kissing her. He was just so intense and sweet at the same time, it drove her mad. She arched into him, her hard nipples pressing into his chest and the friction felt great. John smirked and bit down on Clara's bottom lip, opening her mouth as his tongue dived into her mouth. He could feel her body against him and groaned into her mouth. John released her wrists and flipped them over, taking off his trousers, leaving himself in his boxers as he lent up to kiss Clara's neck. 

For someone his age, he was pretty strong. As he kissed her neck, Clara grinded down on his bulge, then reached inside his boxers and what she found didn't disappoint. She started chuckling. "Oh, your weapon is impressive, you old dog." She felt the need to ask for his age but right now it wasn't the right time. So 'old dog' was something generic.  
John smirked up at Clara, his hands roaming around her waist and back as she grinded against him. He let out a low growl and winked at her, his hands wrapping around her waist, his lips on her neck, "Sure you can take it?" He asked her, a big grin on his face. 

"I'm fifty, not in my seventies…”

She laughed and hit his arm softly. "Even if I can't, I will try to, you hear me?”

At his comment about his age, she was left speechless. He was roughly 30 years older than her. Still, she didn't care. Not when he had that enormous package and looked as good as he did. "If you were in your seventies and you still looked like this or anything, believe me, I'd still fuck you." She pushed him down and sat exactly on top of his dick as she slid herself up and down on it. She grabbed his bearded face and started kissing him slowly as her body started to ride his.

John groaned quietly as Clara lowered herself on top him. He kissed her back, his hand tugging on a handful of her hair. "Got a thing for older men, Clara Oswald?" He asked her, his accent thicker as he started to move his hips in time with Clara's.

She hissed a little as she picked up the pace. "Mhm. I've never liked pretty young men." She moved her hands to take support on each side of his head as she started riding him slowly once again, feeling all of him, her lip between her teeth. 

"Maybe because they know what they are doing and some of them are sex on legs." She said between pants.

John growled and leaned up slightly, kissing every inch of her neck. "Just like me then, right?" He asked her, a grin on his face as he dragged his tongue along her neck, soothing where he had left harsh hickeys. He grabbed hold of her hips, stopped her movements and started to move his own hips, growling against Clara's neck.

Clara held on his shoulders for dear life. She knew he had left hickeys on her neck because she felt it. She wanted to hit him because she knew they would be visible but a part of her was glad she would have a little souvenir from him because she was certain they would never see each other again. "Harder...!" She tangled her hands in his hair and leaned down to kiss him passionately as he pounded into her.

John flipped them over, still inside of her. He picked up his pace, grabbing one of her wrists as he slammed it down onto the bed, holding it tightly as he kissed along her jawline until he reached her mouth. He kissed Clara hard, like it was the last thing he would ever do. After all, he wouldn't see her again afterwards. She was heading to China in six hours and he was heading to NYC. 

Her free hand moved, raking her nails down his back as she smiled into the kiss and gripped his arse with her hand, enjoying the way he was holding her other hand down. The sex she'd had was never this passionate. She'd leave it to the fact that this was hurried and she didn't know this attractive man. She kissed him back, her tongue dancing with his as she felt herself getting close again. John pushed himself harder and deeper inside of Clara, a low growl escaping his lips as they kissed, his hand that had her wrist pinned to the bed moved past her head and kept her there, his lips leaving hers as he kissed down the length of her neck, groaning at the sensation of her nails digging into his back. John's breath hitched in his throat, determined to make her cum way before he did. She started gasping for air, her body arching as she closed her eyes, her mouth agape. His groan and his kisses were driving her mad already. Only a few more thrusts and she came again, his name on her lips.

John growled loudly against Clara's lips, his heart racing as he came a few minutes after her, slowing down his hips as he kissed along her jawline, "Fuck…”

She freed her hand from his grasp and put her hands around him, caressing his back. As he cursed she chuckled softly, still out of breath. "That. Was. Awesome." She moved her head and kissed his cheek, not willing to let go just yet.

John collapsed on top of her, groaning into Clara's ear, still inside of her, "Fucking brilliant, Clara Oswald...”

She let her legs fall to the bed and laughed a bit. "Older men are certainly more experienced, I give you that." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck , still not believing what she had done but not regretting it one bit.

John nuzzled his face into Clara's neck, leaving a few kisses on her skin as he slowly pulled out of her. He smirked and laid down on his back, wrapping his arm around Clara's neck, turning his head to look at her, "Age means nothing, Oswald…”

She nodded as she decided to rest her head on his shoulder. She curled on his side, one arm over his ribcage as she traced lazy patterns on his skin. "I guess you're right. Then you know exactly what you are doing. Mr. Magic Hands...and everything, to be honest."

He smirked to himself, kissed into Clara's hair and lowered his voice in her ear, "Mr Magic Tongue and dick.." He snorted, a cocky grin on his face, his legs intertwining with hers.  
She faced him, a stupid smile present on her face, her dimple more evident. "You are so cocky. But at least you are entitled to that cockiness." She leaned over him, still on her side and traced the outline of his lips with her thumb as she cupped his check.

"Especially your tongue. Most impressive, Mr. Smith." She was certain she would dream about his tongue, his dick and everything that was him for days to come, maybe even years.

John nodded, although he wasn't really listening. He cleared his throat, mumbled something Clara couldn't hear and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep, his fingers running circles around her bare shoulder. She rolled her eyes, not really angry that he was starting to fall asleep. Typical man behaviour. She cuddled next to him anyway, dragging the bedsheets to cover both of them and closed her eyes. It was a nice idea to rest, since she was certain the jet lag would be horrible.


	2. Chapter Two- Six Years Later

Six Years Later, New York City.

 

Six years later, Clara Oswald returned to New York. These six years had been hell. When she woke up in the hotel room, she had been alone and the only evidence that John was ever there was a note he had left that said: 'Good luck in China. -Mr. Magic hands, tongue and dick.' She loved the cheekiness of it and often found herself masturbating to the memory of that night. She had been teaching in China for two years, then went back to England, taught for a year and the last three had been spent working for a men's fashion magazine as the secretary of the CEO, Stella. They were had opened another HQ in New York and since Stella was relocating, Clara left with her. She had been in NY for over six months and just now she received the terrible news that Stella had sold the company and was going to reinvent herself. She was nervous about who the new boss would be, nobody knew that. All they knew was that they owned another magazine, doing god knows what. What if they came with their whole crew and Clara would be out of a job? She was in hysterics. They got told that the new boss would be coming back today so Clara looked down at herself as she stood by her desk and fixed her black pencil skirt in place, rolled the sleeves of her white button up shirt and focused on the little bit of work that was left from Stella because just one more magazine would go out under her charge as CEO.

John Smith had finally done it. He had help, of course, which he credited to his friends and older sibling, Donna. He had started up a business with Donna, a magazine that had become so popular John found it hard to dodge paparazzi. And now he was about to take over the biggest men's fashion magazine in all of NYC. John cleared his throat and stood in the elevator, arms folded against his much bigger chest. This was his building now, he had bought it. At fifty six, he was doing pretty well for himself. John wore a grey suit and a black tie, fitted perfectly on every part of his body. Although his trousers were a little too tight. He was clean shaved, had a few more wrinkles and his hair was shaved at the sides and a mess on top, he never bothered to gel it anymore. It just reminded him of Clara Oswald, the beautiful young woman he had met and fucked like he never had before, he was even impressed with himself. He had ditched his glasses for contacts and had somehow grown a little taller, either that or it was the shoes he was wearing. John looked up as the elevator dinged and the whole floor welcomed him, cheering and shouting 'Welcome, Mr Smith!'

Clara was with the others on the top floor, where Stella's office -scratch that, the new boss' office was, cheering for him. She had to put up a good front and good natured attitude if she wanted to conserve her job. At the last minute, she learned that it was a pretty successful man that came out of the blue, for her at least. She also learned that his name was Mr. Smith. Nobody knew his first name except Stella. They didn't ask either. She was in the front, welcoming him and her breath got stuck in her throat. She had a sense of deja vú, that she had seen him somewhere, but she ignored that feeling, convinced that she had never had set eyes on that gorgeous silver fox before. She just ate him with her eyes and bit her lip. 

Holly, her roommate and co-worker nudged her with her elbow and whispered. "Quit staring and imagining him naked!" Holly knew that Clara had developed a taste for older men, she practically devoured all the good looking ones with a stare. 

"Sorry." She whispered back as the applause died down.

John walked around the room, shaking his employee’s hands. He jumped up the two steps that led to his new office and raised his arms, "Good afternoon everyone," he spoke loudly and with confidence, walking around the platform as he ran a hand through his hair. His Scottish accent had calmed down, a few of his words sounded American. He motioned for everybody to sit down at their desks and raised his head high, his blue eyes staring into the crowd until he saw her. It was her, Clara. Clara Oswald. He coughed and looked down, his hands in his pockets as he paced the platform. She worked here? He remembered bits of their night together, but she looked so different, so incredibly grown up.

To Clara, he sounded a bit American but the Scottish accent was not gone. It was clearly him. Now she remembered that he had told her that he would try to make his own magazine and dammit, he did it. He must be filthy rich now, which was something she didn't mind at all. She wanted him for him but he was her boss now and that was just unethical. She would just pretend that she didn't know him and go about her life because she didn't want any trouble. She didn't want to be known as the woman who slept with her boss. But it had been a long time, maybe he had a girlfriend or something. The thought made her feel a bit upset. Since that night, her relationship with men had been fleeting. They never gave her that feeling of passion, tenderness, wildness and security that John gave her that night so she just kept looking. She moved her head to the side to look at Holly, she was sitting on a desk behind John and she didn't notice him glance at her. He had been confident a few minutes ago but now he seemed hesitant. She looked at him anxiously, trying to let him know with a look that he could relax. She would not tell anything about them. His career was not going to be damaged by such a scandal. Because she was sure that the media would have a field day if they found out.

John could not take his eyes off of her. Clara Oswald had grown in beauty and grace, she- shit. She was his secretary. He shook his head, trying his best to smile. Oh, how he regretted not leaving his number. There was no other woman after Clara that made him feel the way she did that one night, nobody close to as beautiful as she was, inside and out. He cleared his throat again and stood up straight, arms folded over his chest, "My name is John Smith and I am your new CEO of this magazine. I have my own magazine, I'm sure many of you know it… I hope you all work beautifully for me and I will pay you back in so many ways…" He rubbed his hands together, glancing at Clara as he said the last part and then stared ahead at the rest of the crowd. 

"Please, carry on with what you were doing. I want all of your drafts by the end of the day..."

Her breath hitched slightly, cheeks reddening as he made eye contact while he said that. He remembered and she wasn't sure what just happened but she was sure he flirted subtly with her. Damn him! There went her resolution. She'd have to quit if it escalated further and she didn't wanted to quit. She loved this job. She hit send to a few emails and stood, grabbing an IPad, which he would need for work since it had all the appointments he had so far, important phone numbers, etc. She walked confidently towards him, her stiletto heels clicking softly on the floor as she walked towards him. 

 

"Mr John Smith, nice to meet you." She shook his hand, feeling electricity run up her hand and dropped it quickly. "I'm Clara Oswald, I'll be your new secretary, will you please follow me to your new office?" She asked, nodding to his office. Stella had made it on the end of the room, on the left. It was all crystal and you could see outside and inside. Stella had said that she wanted to seem accessible. There were blinders all over the room, so Stella just rolled them out so nobody could see inside when she was busy or pissed off.  
John shook Clara's hand, his breath hitched in his throat. He smirked at her, looking her up and down before he followed his new secretary to his office, "Nice to meet you too, Clara Oswald..." He smirked, clear sarcasm and sass dripping from his voice. She knew who he was. John walked in after Clara, looking around the office, "This is nice..." He told her, taking the IPad from her hands as he looked through all his contacts through his emails.

"It is." She said and walked around to the desk. "I'm just signing out of Stella's account." She said as she leaned over the desk, pressing the keys quickly and she looked up at him. "I'm sure you know how to set up an email account and how to synchronise it with your IPad, no? If not, I can help. You must also know how to make a password to your computer, make sure I know it as well." She had to sign out of many accounts, she noticed. Stella left everything open, making Clara groan slightly. That meant staying longer in the room with John.

John looked her up and down, his heart racing. He cleared his throat and looked down at his IPad, eyebrows crossed. "I know how to do all that, Miss Oswald. I am the CEO of billionaire business's..." He was offended to say the least; he knew what he was doing. He set his account up and linked his computer and laptop into one, sending a glare towards Clara. He couldn't be mad at her for too long, she was far too gorgeous.

She chuckled and checked that anything pertaining Stella was gone from the computer and glared at him, hands on her hips. "Just trying to be helpful, that's all." She walked over to him and stood by his side, her arm was close to him but she made a huge effort not to touch him again, either way, she swatted his hand away from the IPad and started writing a new email, addressed to her.

"Here you are going to write all your favourite foods, how you take your coffee, anything of relevance that you might want while you are working and send it to me. So if you are feeling rather monosyllabic you can just email me the word 'coffee' and I'll know how you take it." She snatched her hand back and looked up at him. 

"Or you know, use the /old/ fashioned method. Stick your head out of the door and yell what you want."

John was completely stunned. How long was she going to keep this up for? He growled under his breath and snatched the iPad from her, typing out an email and sending it to all his employees. He rolled his eyes and turned to sit down at his desk, buttoning his grey jacket up. "Not travelling anymore?" He asked her, icy blue eyes staring into hers. 

She was about to leave when he asked that question. She gulped and stared into his blue eyes. That sentence alone and coming from him, made her feel like a twenty old woman once again. She was twenty six now, she grew up. She wouldn't, she refused, to become nervous in his presence. "Well, I'm here, am I not?" She snapped at him but with no real bite. 

She reluctantly released a sigh with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, I needed some sort of stability in my life and save some money if I want to retire to Hawaii when I'm sixty two." She shrugged.

"I see you made it big. Congratulations, really."

John placed the IPad down and stepped away from his desk, moving forward until he was face to face with Clara, "You are here, yes. Wasn't teaching your thing?" He asked her, completely calm as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Sounds like a good plan. Thank you, I intended to make it big, just like I told you on that night... Six years ago."

Him standing so close made her feel a bit numb. She hated herself for it. This new haircut and clean shaven look made her want to do things to him, a few more wrinkles had appeared but that was to be expected. His glasses were missing and upon further inspection, she could make out the contact lenses. A pity, really, because she loved those glasses. "I taught English for three years in China and a year in London… Coal Hill School. The students were a nightmare, though..." She chewed on her fingernails, a habit that she had quitted since she started taking a small dose of Xanax, it was good for her anxiety, and she might have to increase the dosage.

"I know...six years ago. You sure are a driven man.”

John could feel Clara's breath on his mouth. His eyes drifted to her lips again and stayed there, not able to tear his eyes away. "I can only imagine... It sounds like you've done a lot in these years, are you married?"

 

"I..." She noticed that she was inching forward, wanting to kiss him and she took a few steps back, crossing her arms over her chest as she rested most of her weight on her leg. "No." She raised her left hand to show him that there was no ring. "Not married. What about you? I bet you are. Did your wife make you shave your..." She touched her cheeks briefly and pulled her hand down. "You know, beard?" She dreaded the answer. She really did and it was stupid. He was not hers and they just had been together one night but she felt as if he belonged to her.

 

John took his left hand out of his pocket, smiling at Clara, his typical lopsided smile. "Not married, no. Never again after my first wife…" He sighed and didn't move a muscle. He wasn't going to invade her personal space unless she wanted him too.

 

She smiled at him softly, showing a little bit of fondness for him. He might have given her just one night of good conversation and amazing sex but afterwards, she fantasized about a life with him. He was definitely husband material. "Not even dating anyone?"

 

John shoved his hands back into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't for a while, been too busy with running my business..." He trailed off, breaking their eye contact as he looked down at the floor. "Not since you."

"Aw, John." She walked towards him, her hand reaching out, unsure, and she patted his arm awkwardly. You go, Oswald, nice move. She pulled back, but stood closer now. "That night was one of the best nights of my life, so thank you for that. And um, you shouldn't deprive yourself of dating, really. Don't dedicate your life to your job only, yeah? Not healthy." She smiled at him, already turning for the door.

John raised his eyebrow at the awkward pat on his arm, staring at her hand like it had offended him. He smirked to himself. Damn woman had no idea. As she turned away from him, he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, his hands on her face as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a blur, it happened so very fast and her brain hadn't caught up with her but she couldn't mistake the sensation on her lips. He was kissing her! At first, she didn't respond, her mind at war with heart. She did a mental shrug and practically said 'fuck you, brain' as she brought her arms around his neck. She was actually taller than she really was so she didn't have to lean up too much to make kissing him comfortable. John gently pushed her back against the glass wall, kissing her with as much passion as he did that night. His hands roamed over the shirt Clara was wearing, he really hoped he had closed the blinds. The blinds were indeed closed, thank God, she had opened her eyes briefly to confirm that. One of her hands reached for his hair, but it was shaved on the back, she smiled into the kiss. It was a bit inconvenient but he had an unruly mop on top, so she decided to get hold of it and kissed him a bit more, letting his tongue glide inside her mouth for a bit until she pulled his head away from her roughly by his hair and kissed his chin sweetly. 

"Mr. Smith, behave. I am your secretary."

John breathed heavily, already missing the taste of Clara’s lips. "You kissed me back," he smirked to himself, staring down at her. "I'm your boss, Miss Oswald, you behave."  
She released him and pushed him back a little then, crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts stand out. "Fair enough, boss." She licked her lips then smirked at him. "But you started it."

 

His blue eyes looked Clara up and down, his heart racing. "You started it as soon as you walked in here..." He mumbled under his breath, not caring that he was staring at her breasts. Why be subtle?

"Eyes up here, boy." She said with her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face, her brown eyes focused entirely on his face. "As much as I enjoyed that kiss -which was very good, I guess I sort of time-traveled...anyway, I'm getting side-tracked, as I was saying, that can't happen again for obvious reasons and much less here, John!" She whispered furiously.

John snapped his eyes up back to Clara's brown eyes, he grinned at her, a childish and cocky grin. "You don't want that to happen again?" He asked her, scratching his beard. He could still taste her on his lips and he wanted to taste her again. It took all his will power not to kiss her, he was pretty certain that was sexual harassment in the workplace. He stepped closer to her, a smirk on his face, "If you don't want anything to happen, Miss Oswald, I suggest you call me Mr Smith or Sir, will do just fine." 

She bit her lip as she smiled at him, the insufferable man. Was he as insufferable six years ago? She didn't think so. "Oh, I bet me calling you 'sir' would get you off all night." She said looking pointedly at his bulge and then at his eyes. His pants were a bit too tight and damn him, it made his legs look great. "Fine then, Mr. Smith. Putting my secretary mask back on, is there anything -work related, that you need?" She said as she fixed her skirt, and then brushed invisible lint from his suit.

 

John raised his eyebrow, tilting his head at her, a smirk on his lips once Clara glanced down at his bulge. These trousers were insanely tight. His eyes drifted from her eyes and to her lips, "I think you'd much prefer to call me 'daddy'..." He winked at her and watched as she brushed at his suit, "Not for the moment, Miss Oswald."

She nearly punched him in his rather aquiline nose because it was true, she'd rather call him 'daddy' all night long. "You are so damn insufferable." She styled his hair a little and walked towards the door, hips swaying slightly with each step she took, she opened the door and looked at him over her shoulder then said softly, "Remember to send me the email that I told you about... Daddy." she winked at him and left, closing the door quickly behind herself and running towards her desk and sitting down, heart pounding in her ears.

John felt his trousers tighten at the mention of Clara calling him 'daddy' and cleared his throat loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched her leave, smirked at the fact she had basically ran from him and he turned around to adjust himself. He sat down at his desk for another few hours before he emailed Clara all the information about himself and asked for his coffee.

She went to do some diligences when she received his email and smirked. He even had written from which place he liked his coffee and so she went with his driver to get it. Holly had been trying to talk to her and gave her odd looks throughout the day but Clara had ignored her and told her they would talk at home. She knocked on his door before opening it and walked inside, placing the cup in front of him along with some packets of sugar. He hadn't specified so instead of deducing if he drank it without sugar; she had taken as many little packets as she could. "There you go. I brought sugar as well. Wasn't sure if you just forgot to say if you liked it with that."

 

John raised his eyebrow, smirked up at Clara after he had finished typing on his computer and dumped three sugars into his coffee, taking a sip from it, "Good job, Oswald," he winked at her and looked up at her as he drank his coffee, just like he had drank coffee with her all those years ago.

"I do my best." She said as she took the remaining sugars and dumped them in the bin, only to find him looking at her like that. That look brought so many memories of the first time they made eye contact, when she introduced herself and he kissed her hand, when he looked at her while sipping his coffee...since in 30 minutes some employees had to go out for lunch, including herself, she sat on the chair in front of his desk, legs crossed. "You are doing this deliberately. What's your game?"

 

John placed his coffee down on the table and sat forward, arms on the table. "Not entirely sure what you mean, Miss Oswald..." He whispered, his blue eyes staring into hers.  
She sighed and rested her arms on the arm chair, looking at him straight in the eyes. "First the kiss, then looking at me like that with those blue eyes..." She bit her lip, realising that maybe she was in the wrong. She began to stand up. "Forgive me, maybe I'm imagining things."

 

John sent her a lopsided smile and stood from his chair; he grabbed her wrist and made her stay with him. He stood up and stood in front of her, whispering into Clara's ear, "The only thing I hope you imagine is me screwing you on my desk from behind..."


	3. Chapter Three- You did what?! In where?!

She gulped audibly. He made her feel so inexperienced because she couldn't anticipate his moves or what he would say next. "What if I told you that that's what I've been imagining all this time as I worked?" She said boldly, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

John took Clara's hand and let her feel the bulge in his trousers. He smirked down at her and growled into her ear, "I've been thinking about it since I first saw you..." He was breathing heavily, his pulse rising, "I want you underneath me, moaning my name, calling me Sir, calling me daddy, whichever you'd prefer..."

Clara bit her lip hard and squeezed him through his trousers. Excited that she was coming in contact with his dick again. "Personally, I like 'daddy' a lot." She admitted, her cheeks blazing red. Would he want to do it now? She hoped not. The office was not sound-proof and she was afraid that a lot of filthy things would come out of her mouth.

John started to kiss down the length of Clara's neck, growling out his next sentence, "Always had the daddy kink, Oswald?" He questioned her, his breath hot against her neck as he reached in-between her legs and touched her with the palm of his hand.

She exposed more of her neck to him, enjoying his ministrations and pressed closer to his hand as she gripped him tighter. "It might have been dormant before I met you. But that time in that hotel room, I so wanted to call you daddy." She let out a moan and bit her lip. She didn't do it back then because she thought he would think she had daddy issues.

John roughly sucked on Clara's neck, leaving hickeys all over her neck. He smirked to himself and removed his hand from in-between her thighs. John pushed her back against his desk, leaning in to kiss her, "You can call me daddy now, sweetheart."

She pulled him the lapels of his jacket and pecked his lips, then started kissing his jaw line and down his neck, missing the beard slightly, but she was loving this look so far. "For me to call you 'daddy' you have to earn it, sir." She whispered huskily by his ear as she started unbuckling his belt.

John smirked, his fingers on the edge of Clara's skirt before he lifted her up and sat her on top of his desk, growling as she kissed his jawline and neck. "Oh, I've already earned the title of Sir, have I?" He asked her, a wide grin on his lips. 

She stopped what she was doing to pull up her pencil skirt a little, giving her room to spread her legs so he could stand between them. His belt unbuckled, Clara undid the button to open his trousers and then his zipper. She brought her small, soft hands to his face and caressed his cheekbones. "Only because you are my boss."

John watched Clara and kissed the palm of her hand as she caressed his cheekbones, "Yeah, that's the reason..." He snorted, a smirk on his face as he kneeled down in-between Clara's legs, his teeth gripping her underwear as he pulled them down with his teeth.

"Oi!" She yelped but he was too quick, already dragging her panties down her legs with his teeth. "Rude!" She admonished him softly. "What if I was wearing granny underwear!? You have to ask first, you scoundrel." She finished with light laugh but at the same time she was excited.

John grinned up at her, a certain playful sparkle in his blue eyes, "As if you'd wear granny underwear," he winked at her, threw her underwear on the floor and pressed his tongue against her, waiting for her reaction.

She inhaled sharply and brought a fist to her mouth, biting it softly. She had been wanting to come across him since she came here, not quite like this but this was still quite good. Her legs trembled slightly and she tried to close them involuntarily.

John growled against her and held her hips down, his tongue flicking over her clit, "Stay the fuck still." He demanded, his voice a lot more confident and deeper than it was before.  
Something in her told him that John was quite changed from the man she had met back then. She welcomed the changes but just wondered what the fuck had happened to him in the past six years. She opened her legs wider for him, consenting to his demand and also letting him know she was at his mercy. "Sorry, sir." She said, breathless.

John winked up at Clara, flicked his tongue over her clit one more time before he stood up, pulled off his trousers and boxers and slowly pushed himself inside of her, grabbing her face for her to look at him, a growl forming in his throat. His eyes were hypnotizing and the way he was controlling her was way different than that one time but she'll be damned if she said she didn't like it. She loved and she craved more of his controlling/demanding side of him. She let out a moan as her hands went to grasp his sides, she was certain she was wrinkling his jacket but she didn't give a fuck about that. John wrapped his fingers around Clara's throat, squeezing gently as his blue eyes locked with hers. He slowly started to move his hips, licking his bottom lip as he heard her moan. He had missed hearing her moan and had definitely missed touching her.

She wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to urge him to go faster while also pulling him closer. They didn't have the luxury to take their sweet time fucking around in his office. "Hurry the fuck up." She whispered harshly, her eyes blazing with lust, daring him to close his fingers around her throat tighter.

John smirked at Clara, his grip around her neck growing tighter until he was choking her, his hips moving faster as he pounded into her, going as deep as he possibly could. She bit her lip hard, her hands stopped holding his jacket until they were resting on his desk, careful not to touch any of the papers. The deprivation of air made her feel more aware of his cock inside her. She closed his eyes briefly, a smile on her face as he pounded into her. She couldn't talk and she wasn't even sure she would have wanted to. John nuzzled his face into Clara's neck, pounding inside of her until he was hitting her g spot. He reached inbetween her thighs and rubbed her clit, growling and swearing against her neck, squeezing her neck tighter until he heard her gag. 

Her blood was pounding in her head and it was a good sensation. She had never tried choking during sex but now she was certain she would try it again. She gagged a bit and breathed a bit through her nose as he started hitting her g-spot. She was sure she was going to come soon. "Oh, fuck." She croaked, her walls squeezing him as he rubbed her clit, she would come soon.

John groaned loudly against Clara's ear, panting heavily, "Fuck, you feel so good…" He growled, moving deeper and harder inside of her until the desk was moving and they were knocking photo frames off of his desk. He released her throat, wanting to listen to her scream his name.

She took a deep lungful of air as he pounded into her. Everyone must know by now was going on. The desk scratching against the floor, frames falling of his desk...yes, it was quite obvious what they were doing. Her walls were started to clamp him tight, a ball of energy forming in her nether regions and she roughly took his chin with one hand, looked him straight in the eyes, brown lustful eyes looking at his blue ones and kissed him roughly for a few seconds before parting and saying, "Give me all you've got, daddy. I'm so goddamn close."

John kissed Clara hard, biting roughly down on her lip as he dived his tongue into her mouth, pounding into her until he pushed her down flat against the desk, his hand on her breast as he pinched her nipple, "Be a good girl and come for me, my dirty little slut.."

The little pet name might be considered degrading but it was certainly what brought her over the edge. She moaned loudly, her back arching and her toes curling as she came around him. She had done as daddy had told her to. John came a few minutes after Clara, groaning loudly, "Fuck!" He yelled, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses to her neck as he slowed his hips down. John smirked down at Clara, slapping her in the face lightly, "Good girl." He muttered, kissing her again.

She kissed him back, it was kind of sloppy because she had came so hard, it felt like she had run a marathon and she wasn't sure if she could even stand. He had shagged her within an inch of her life, on his desk and she had loved every minute of it. She broke the kiss reluctantly, she needed to breathe. "You've changed a lot." She said. It wasn't an accusation, just a mere observation.

John smirked down at her and kissed along Clara's jawline, "Six years, changes a man..." He muttered, groaning quietly as he pulled out of her. He kissed her forehead with as much care as he had the first time he met her. "You've certainly become more beautiful than you already were, Miss Oswald..." He winked at his secretary and leaned down to pull his boxers on and then his trousers, doing up his belt. "Are you on the pill? I'm sure you don't want a mini me running around." He said bluntly, flattening his suit jacket with his hands. His icy blue eyes cast over Clara, her body was still so beautiful.

Clara made an effort to get her skirt down as he was putting on his boxers but didn't make an effort to stand up. She was still breathing quite heavily and she felt a bit sweaty. "Yes, I'm on the pill and I do agree, I don't want a little John Smith running around. Double the headache, no thanks, boss." She touched her neck and winced a bit, then sat up, looking at him as she leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the desk. "I hope I don't have any hickeys on my neck."

John raised his eyebrow at Clara, "I give you headaches? Are we forgetting I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm?" He questioned her, a boyish smirk on his lips. He picked up her underwear, smirked at her and put them in his pocket. John stepped forward and inspected her neck, "You have quite a few yeah, some marks from me choking you too. You alright?" He asked her, his fingers tracing her bruises and marks.

"You will give me headache and thanks for the orgasm. Really needed it." When he picked up her underwear, she thought he was going to give them to her. No such luck. She scowled but at his tenderness, she lessened it a bit. "I am alright. Just thinking about the fact that possibly everyone heard us shagging and if they didn't my neck is the proof of that. Or they'll think I got assaulted."

John kissed Clara's neck a few more times, "Sorry, I'm a little rough..." He apologised and turned around to grab a long scarf from his chair and wrapped it around her neck, "Well, everyone was on their lunch break so I don't think they heard us…"

"It's lunch break already!?" She asked alarmed as she hoped off the desk, her knees still a bit wobbly. "I told Holly I would meet her at the cafe for lunch, oh fuck me!" She started biting her nails then stopped, took a deep breath and counted to ten, then released. "Okay." She said softly as she fingered the scarf. "Any chance I can get my underwear back, Mr. Smith?"

John caught Clara as she jumped off of his desk and wrapped his arms around her, "Woah, calm down. I'm sure she's still waiting for you..." He muttered, helping her stand up straight in case she fell. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his Scottish accent more pronounced. "No, I think I might keep them..." He told her, a smirk on his face as he pulled them out of his pocket and held them to his face. John laughed, winked at Clara and moved to sit behind his desk, her underwear still in his hands. 

"You said I deserved a trophy, these can be my trophy."

"Oh? Fucking me is not enough?" She asked cheekily as she opened the side drawer of his desk and sure enough, there was a small mirror there. She picked it up and lowered the scarf to look at her neck and she grimaced slightly and threw him a look. "I was a daisy fresh girl and look what you've done to me." She put the mirror inside the drawer and closed it, then walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "I better get going."

John watched Clara, an evident smirk on his face. She was so fun to look at. He ran a hand through his thick hair, smiling faintly at the kiss on his cheek. He turned his face towards her, "I can do worse than that, you're still walking..." He winked at her and caught Clara's wrist before she could leave. "My driver will pick you up after work, seven tonight, we're going out to dinner." He told her, not really giving her a choice.

She smiled softly, yes, fortunately she was still walking. She thanked her fucking stars for that. She raised an eyebrow at him. Did he think he could come back into her life unexpectedly and take control of it? 

"What if I told you that I have plans tonight?" She asked, testing him.

John stepped closer to Clara, letting out a sigh, "You really are as much as a control freak as I am..." He trailed off, towering over her in height as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

She looked up at him, hands on her hips. Oh no, he wasn't going to intimidate her with his beautiful voice and height. No chance. "I might accept if you ask nicely."  
John reached out to touch Clara's hand, his fingers stroking her skin, eyes on her hand instead of her face, "Please may you come to dinner with me after work, tonight at seven pm, Miss Oswald?" 

She took a little bit of pity on him. Such a sweet man, but he couldn't even make eye-contact, not that she minded that much. "No." She said simply, wanting to see his reaction.  
John looked at her, his blue eyes locking with hers, "No?" He questioned her, his eyes squinting. He had just fucked her and she had screamed his name and now she was refusing to go out to dinner with him? What did she want?

She let out a laugh and lightly patted his cheek. "You are adorable. I will go, I was just teasing. I'll be ready at seven, I'll send you the address." She reached up, kissed his chin and winked at him as she adjusted the scarf around her neck and left for lunch.

John nodded, a blush creeping up his neck. Clara Oswald was the only woman to ever make him blush and weak at the knees all at the same time. He smirked at the kiss she gave him and as she walked out of the door, came up with a line to make it look as if they had been discussing work in his office, "Don't forget to send me the information of our next model for the new clothing line that's been designed!"

The door had closed behind her but she heard him anyway. "Dick." She muttered under her breath, but she was smiling. There were a few people coming in, mainly some interns and no one looked at her weird. God, she was done working at five and now she was certain that the day would drag on. She took a taxi to meet Holly and she was scolded a bit but that was it, then she came back to work again. She felt that everyone could tell what she had done, which was stupid.

 

By the end of the day, John Smith had finished all his emails, future meetings and everything he needed to do within his six hours at work. He chewed his bottom lip, stood up and closed everything down in his office, switching off the lights. He sorted out his hair and walked out of the building, getting into his car and driving to the restaurant. John sent a car to Clara's flat, it was a black Royals Royce, his favourite car.


	4. The Date

Clara had opted for a black skirt that reached a little higher than her knee and rested comfortably on her waist, a simple black top with sleeves, letting a bit of stomach show and a leather jacket with her favourite shinny stiletto heels. At exactly seven pm, she looked out of the window of her apartment, clutching her purse between her hands and sure enough, there was a black Royals Royce. She gulped and went down stairs. Holly had gone out, leaving her alone at home. The ride to the restaurant was uneventful but once they arrived, she held her breath. She had to admit that she was nervous. John stood outside of the restaurant, playing with his cuff links. He was nervous to say the least. He chewed his bottom lip, checking his watch. Clara wasn't late or early. John looked up and spotted his Royals Royce, a big grin on his face as he waited for Clara to step out of his car. Clara saw him outside, through the tinted glass. She had seen him earlier today, fucked him in his office and now she was nervous? She breathed in and out and the driver opened the door for her and helped her out, then closed the door and went inside the vehicle, leaving Clara to smile shyly at John.

"Um, hello." She waved her hand at him awkwardly, she felt like a teenager all over again.

John's jaw fell open upon seeing her, she was gorgeous, absolutely breath taking. He touched her arm, leaned forward and kissed Clara on the cheek, "Evening, Miss Oswald..." He muttered, acting like the perfect gentlemen. He opened the door for her, a smile on his face.

"Evening, Mr. Smith." She said as she got inside and looked at him for guidance. She had never been in this restaurant, mainly because she couldn't afford it, so she was a bit lost. She looked around, observing the decor until her eyes settled on him again. He was so smartly dressed, she could tell he read the men's fashion magazine. He was dressed almost exactly like one of the models but with a touch that was entirely his.

 

John carefully guided Clara to their table, right by the window. He pulled out Clara's chair for her, helping her sit down. He sat down opposite her, a polite smile on his face, his blue eyes drinking her in.

She put her purse on a corner of the table and smiled at him, an eyebrow raised. "You look nice, Mr. Smith." Translation: I want to ravage you on top of this table right now.

John looked Clara up and down, not realising he was biting his bottom lip. "You look beautiful, Miss Oswald…" He kept his eyes on her until he was forced to look away, the waiter grabbing his attention.

 

Clara noticed him biting his lip and smirked to herself. She apparently had done a good job at selecting her outfit. Her scrutiny of John was interrupted by the waiter, who greeted them warmly and offered them both menus, then told them he would be back in a few minutes, leaving them both perusing the contents. Clara chuckled slightly, out of nervousness as she read what they had available. "I might need your help with this."

John couldn't help but imagine himself taking Clara from behind over the table right now. He snapped out of it, looked down at the menu and then looked back up at Clara with a smile on his face once she asked him for help. He leaned across the table so that he could see her menu and pointed at certain foods, his arm touching hers. "What do you fancy?"

"Well, certainly nothing with weird names...is there something simple? I don't know, pasta? I'm a sucker for pasta." She commented as she kept looking at the menu, mindful of his arm touching hers. "Or you could recommend me something? You know best." She looked at him under her eyelashes.

John stared across at her, his blue eyes locking with her brown ones, "The lasagna here is impressive but for you I recommend this pasta..." He leaned right over and pointed at it, his heart hammering against his chest. John loved to be this close to her, taking in her scent and breathing in her perfume. God, she was stunning and looking at her up close only made him weaker at the knees. "I was thinking of having either the lasagna or a big pizza to myself, I'm a sucker for pizza."

"A big pizza?" She asked surprised. "But you are so skinny, how will you eat all that!?" She asked surprise but then again, he was a man. Men somehow ate a lot and almost never gained a pound. She envied his metabolism already. "I think I'll take that pasta. Looks delicious." The last sentence was clearly directed at John because she looked at his lips and then made eye contact with him.

John laughed, throwing back his head, "Yes a big pizza and I can eat all of it, just you watch me..." He spoke quietly into her ear and when she had glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes, John stared right back at her. "I bet it does," he muttered under his breath, his own blue eyes flicking to Clara's lips. 

She put two fingers over his lips and pushed him back, a silent command for him to go back to his seat. "Down, boy. It's a little too early for dessert." She smiled sweetly at him and when the waiter came back she ordered what she wanted and the waiter directed his attention towards John. "And what will you be having, sir?"

John wasn't listening to the waiter. His chin rested on his fist, his blue eyes squinting at Clara as though he was trying to work her out. He coughed and snapped his attention to the waiter, clearing his throat as he picked up the menu, "I'd like a large pepperoni pizza and a bottle of your finest wine," he told the waiter, flashing him a toothy grin as he handed him both of the menu's. 

The waiter disappeared and John turned his attention to Clara, about to open his mouth when a young woman came over to them with a few of her friends and yelled 'Aren't you John Smith? You own that awesome magazine about pretty much everything! Love the sex talk, by the way. Can we take a picture with you?' John inwardly cringed, rubbed his eyes and leaned back, a lopsided smile on his face as he stared into the camera. The girls took photos with him and one of them kissed his cheek. 

Clara just looked at the interaction, a frown on her face as she looked between the women and John. She didn't realise he was this famous. Where the fuck had she been living? She figured that when she got home, she would certainly google the shit out of him. She bit the inside of her cheek as the girl kissed his cheek, her eyes burning a hole at the girl's face. She wanted to tell her a thing or two but she didn't want to make a scandal so she just looked down at her hands as they fawned over him. John rested his arms on the table, his eyes suddenly finding his knife and fork interesting. One of the girls massaged his shoulders and then went to leave, giggling and whispering to each about him. After a few minutes of John awkwardly staring at the table, he looked up and locked eyes with Clara, his face red with embarrassment.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as he looked at the forks and toyed with them a bit. He felt as awkward as she did, so that was a relief. She decided to put him out of his misery. "Didn't realise you were that famous. And the sex talk, hmm? I'm interested about that." She said as she leaned forward biting her lip. "I mean, if your talk is as good as the real deal, I can see how you are so successful."

John raised his eyebrow, his heart racing, "I'm not famous." He insisted, leaning across the table to really look at Clara. "You really have no idea about my magazine, do you?" He asked her, a playful smirk on his face as he dropped his eyes to her lips, "My talk is as good as the real deal," he smirked at Clara, his eyes moving back up to hers. 

"Not famous? So random pretty girls can come over and take pics?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She realised that she sounded like a jealous girlfriend and tried to calm herself. She was not his girlfriend. She had no such right over him. "I don't have any idea, sorry. I rarely read anything from magazines. I hate their glossy pages. I prefer the rough ones from books. Always have." Biting her lip in a way that she hoped was sexy, she said. "Tell me about your magazine."

John smirked to himself, "Jealously is a bitch." He muttered underneath his breath, hoping she didn't hear him. 

He watched her bite her own lip and felt his trousers tighten. How could she be so cute but hot at the same time? He leaned closer to her, his voice low, "My magazine is about everything any human being needs to know. From family advice, to relationship advice. Food, furniture, you know, something new..." He paused when the waiter came over with their wine bottle and poured them two glasses. Once he had left, John sipped his wine.

"It even has a full page dedicated to sex tips and short stories." 

She took her glass of wine and smelled it. She had taken a sip when she heard the last part and nearly choked. She forced the wine down, which tasted very good. "Sex tips and also sexy stories, I bet? Bloody hell." Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. No wonder the girls were literally throwing themselves at him. 

"It sounds like a good thing to add to a magazine...it certainly something humans desperately need." She thought about some men she had been with and yes, they sorely needed any sex tips they could find. "You must be like a sex god in people's eyes, then. I'm starting to think of you as one."

John smirked at Clara, raising his thick eyebrows, "Are you okay?" He asked her, his hand almost touching hers as his blue eyes locked onto hers once again. She had almost choked, although he didn't really understand why. He placed down his wine class and lowered his voice, "Nothing wrong with being a sex god, sex is beautifully addicting..." He trailed off, his eyes watching Clara, studying her.

Clara was starting to worry that John was some kind of sex addict freak. After all, it wasn't too far off by the way he had been staring at her like that for quite some time. Will she ever go out with some normal bloke? Apparently not. She was wondering if New York was the city of the crazies, even though she had been here for six months, she had had her fair share of crazy people. She decided to test the waters by raising her leg under the table and caressing the side of his leg with her foot. "Sounds like you are addicted to sex." She practically purred.

John raised his eyebrows, his eyes suddenly darkening, "Clara..." He warned, a growl forming in his throat. He wasn't entirely addicted to sex, he had just gotten used to one night stands and being used by younger women who weren't happy with their young and inexperienced boyfriends. John hadn't felt emotions in years, he had broken himself down since divorcing River and hadn't felt anything for anybody since. Until he met Clara. He chewed his bottom lip and stared down at the table, trying to control himself.

"I love it when you say my name like that." She stopped torturing him and crossed her legs again, like the lady she was. Their food came and she couldn't keep her eyes off of John's pizza. It was huge. She looked down at her plate and she had to admit that it looked and smelled delicious.

John tried to control his hard on, shuffling in his seat. He wasn't usually this easy, but Clara could make him weak at the knees. He cleared his throat and started to eat his pizza, eating it all just like he said. She watched him eat as she ate her pasta. She let out a few involuntary moans because it was the best pasta she ever had. She didn't mind eating in silence, in fact, she preferred it. John raised his eyebrow and tried not to pay attention to the sounds she was making and sipped his wine, sitting back in his chair. He found that dates could get boring and awkward if they talked too much. 

She finished her pasta, not even leaving the sauce on the plate and leaned back on her chair, the wine cradle in her hand as she looked at him. "So let's catch up. What have you been up to?" She sipped a bit of her wine then she remembered a much more important question. "Wait, that night, you said you were in your fifties but you never said for sure...how old are you now, exactly?"

John eventually finished the entire pizza and raised his eyebrow at Clara, he too finished off his wine, "I'm fifty six, coming up fifty seven..." He said and then began to smirk at her, "I look good for my age, I know."

"Very good, in fact." She said looking at him with a playful smirk. A part of her was going mental, though, saying that he was almost her dad's age while a much bigger part was extremely excited. She decided to pay attention to the excited part of her. "I'm impressed that it even works like it's supposed to." She teased.

John choked on the last of his wine. Not out of shock, but from trying to suppress his laughter. He placed his wine down and giggled like a school boy, covering his mouth, "Of course it works like it's supposed to, all men's penis' works like they're supposed to. It's just some men are too scared to still have sex incase they die of heart attacks after putting way too much effort in." He smirked at her, thick eyebrows raised. 

She smiled fondly at him as she leaned forward to listen to what he was saying. His giggle was so precious, she loved it. She made it her goal to make him laugh as often as she could. "Woah, I didn't think about it that way...poor men, really. They always joke saying that a great way to go would be while shagging someone but when the time comes, they don't even put that much of an effort. Two minutes tops. Embarrassing."

John continued to giggle, his heart racing as he lent closer to Clara. God, her smile was adorable. "Two minutes?! I last half an hour or an hour, tops." He winked at her, still giggling. He couldn't seem to stop.

His laugh was so contagious that she had no choice but joining in. She tried to cover her smile with her hand as she looked down, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "I know! You nearly made me miss lunch! But yes, two minutes. There are too many two minutes men in this world." She admitted as she shook her head, trying to make her laughter go away.

John threw his head back, his laughter becoming louder and louder. He'd never much liked company but Clara's company was an exception. She was just so graceful and her laughter was music to his ears. He'd never met someone so beautifully complicated. Clara was beautiful, funny, kind, angry and playful but she was also a huge control freak with tendencies to not listen to other people and he had noticed how many times she had put her foot in it over the night but he never said a thing. What was the point? She'd only argue with him and he appreciated her company far too much. Watching her laugh made him feel incredibly lucky to be sat right in front of her.

"I am definitely not a two minute man. God, I apologise on behalf of those two minute men. They really don't know how to screw women, do they?" He asked her, a giant smirk on his face as he refilled his drink and then refilled hers. 

"They really don't know!" She said as she calmed down a little and gently wiped some unshed tears from her eyes. When she laughed, she cried a little as well, but out of happiness, she just couldn't contain it. How could he appear to be a dick, then a dominant man in the sack, a control freak afterwards, then the sweetest guy she had ever met, all in one? She took another sip of her wine and thanked him for refilling it since she had finished it earlier in their meal. She was a small woman and she could never handle her liquor quite well. She felt already a bit tipsy. "Tell you what, I was with this Bruce Willis lookalike once, we had been dating a bit. Anyway, on the third date we decided to go all the way. So we are making out in his apartment and somehow I end up on the floor, about to give him a blowjob. Long story short, he tells me to choke on it when it didn't even touch the back of my bloody throat and then he came and fell asleep." She rolled her eyes and drank more wine.

"I left afterwards, obviously."

 

John downed his other glass, pouring his third. He sipped it, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh my god, how small was he?" He giggled, his eyes watering from how much he had laughed, "You can choke on mine anyway," he winked at her, becoming incredibly flirty the more he drank.

"Frankly I don't remember, but I do remember faking I was gagging...for his ego, mind you, he was a sweet guy." She admitted. At his comment, she once again caressed his legs with her foot. "Quiet you, or I'll make sure you have a not so little problem in your downstairs department for the rest of the night."

 

John leaned forward, his hand reaching inbetween Clara's legs as he rested it on her thigh, hoping his hand was warm. "You sure I can't do that to you, Miss Oswald?" He asked her, his blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

She gulped, his warm hand on her cold skin made her skin break into goosebumps. "I would have a problem but at least it’s easy to hide." She brought her leg up with great effort and caressed his dick with the tip of her foot. A wicked smirk in place.

John growled under his breath, his eyes watching her as though she was his prey. He groaned quietly, his hand moving up her skirt, challenging her.

"Oi, no you don't." She said as she stopped her movements and put her hand on top of his while it rested on her thigh. "Not everything is a challenge, sir. Sometimes you have to let me have my fun."

John laughed and winked at Clara. He removed his hand and sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. 

She drank the rest of her wine while looking at him. He was so hot, so goddamn handsome and she wanted nothing more than thread her fingers through his ear. Which made her think of another question. "Why the change of style? Were you looking to be in the magazine's 100 most desirable daddies in New York City?"

John giggled and then stared at Clara, his eyes searching hers. "If you call me daddy again, I'm going to take you on this table right now…"

"Is that a threat, daddy?" She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, her eyes shining with mischief. They both know he couldn't fuck her on this table. He was only saying it for show and shock value. Too bad, she could play that game as well.

John laughed, took a once over around the entire room and then dived underneath the table, pulling the cloth over him so nobody could see where he had gone. The moment he dived under the table was the moment she knew she had fucked up. Oh fuck, he really is going to-? She cut her train of thought and tried to stand. Not because she didn't want it, au contraire, but she didn't want to get arrested for public indecency. John grinned and grabbed her leg before Clara could move out of the way and his breath was hot on her thigh, his hands pulling her skirt up. Once he had her skirt half way up her body, John pressed light and delicate kisses against Clara's inner thighs, his hands holding her down. How dare she assume he wasn't man enough to do such a thing. 

Clara's breath hitched in her throat and she tried grabbing for his hair and gently tugged him away from her thighs. Public sex or even public oral sex wasn't something she was into but damn him, just by being down there, between her legs, excited her a little. She tried to look under the table. "John!" She whispered furiously. "Come up now!"

John didn't listen. He hated how she would just assume she could tease him and not face the consequences. He growled against Clara and pressed his tongue to her underwear, his hands holding her down to her seat. 

Her hands fluttered nervously under the table and she told herself to relax as she brought them up on the table. She refilled her glass of wine and brought it to her lips, her hands shaking. Yep, he was crazy and this was a lesson for her. At least, that's what she thought he was hoping to achieve. She had challenged him and now she had to adhere to the consequences. John smirked against Clara's thigh and tore down her underwear, his tongue dragging along the inside of her thigh, teasing her. Oh, she was so going to pay for this.

She sucked a lungful of air and put her glass down, gripping the edges of the table. A couple of people looked at her, concern written on their faces and she just waved then away with a hand gesture and a smile. She so wanted to kill John for making her go through this. She took out her phone from her bag and pretended she was making a call to disguise the fact that she was talking to him. "John, please...stop, please." She hated begging but right now, that was her last resort.

John giggled quietly under his breath, his heart racing as his tongue flicked over Clara's clit and then pushed his tongue inside of her, refusing to let go and stop.

Her legs tensed and she leaned back on the chair, a surprised expression on her face, a gasp escaping her. She gulped and a waiter came over. "Miss, are you okay?" She nodded frantically. "Y-yes, yes! Everything is..." She hissed. "Jolly good. Pretty good in fact, please leave." The waiter looked at her in a weird way and retreated. "John, I've learnt my lesson, I'm so sorry, fuck!" She muttered at the phone, which she had brought up to her ear once the waiter had left.

John wanted her to cum, he wanted to make her fall apart right in front of everyone. He growled and held her hips tighter, his tongue moving inside her incredibly fast. He found it incredibly cute how Clara thought a tiny apology would make him stop. She was adorable and her moans were only making his trousers tight. She started breathing heavily and banged her fist on the table, she was close, so close but how could she hold her moans!? Her face was red and in an effort to tear him away from her, she shut her legs tight around his head, hoping that would discourage him. That bastard, that'll teach him, she thought. 

John growled and gripped her thighs, his fingers marking her skin. He bit down on her clit deliberately in response to Clara trying to push him away. Eventually he had stopped, but only because he decided to refuse her an orgasm. He wiped his mouth and slowly sat back into his chair, making it out like he had just got back from the toilet, "Sorry, I had to take a call..." 

"Fuck you and your call." She growled at him and put her head in her hands as she breathed heavily. Her skin felt sticky from sweat. She had pushed him away right as she was about to cum, but why was she so angry? She then realised, by his smugness, that it hadn't been her choice at all. It was his. She took off her leather jacket, revealing her naked shoulders and her rather prominent collar bones. She glared at him. "I want to freaking delete your face from this plane of existence with a bat."

John sat back in his seat, hiding his smirk behind his fist as he stared at her, his eyes devouring her. She even had perfect collarbones and her skin was so beautifully tanned all he wanted to do was run his hands all over Clara. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Nice choice of words there, Miss Oswald... Now I know why you're a secretary. Even thought of becoming a Journalist?"

She glared at him as she adjusted her skirt. She had heard something tearing apart while he was down there so she guessed it had been her underwear. Damn him. "I've never even considered it." She said truthfully. "I hear is a big market and it's hard to get into it." She refused to look at him as she toyed with the cutlery.

John finished his wine and slowly stood from his chair, paying the bill, "Should we go?" He asked Clara, a playful smirk on his face as he walked towards her and held out his arm.  
She stood as well, collecting her bag and accepted his arm. She leaned up and said softly. "I am so very cross with you." Pulling back, she flashed him a smile and nodded towards the exit. "Lead the way, Mr. Smith."

John giggled like a child and walked Clara towards the exit, her arm looped through his. "With pleasure, Miss Oswald..." He muttered quietly, leading her towards the Royals Royce outside. He opened her car door for her, shut it and went to his side. He got in, clipped in his seatbelt and leaned across to whisper into Clara's ear, "Back to my flat, I assume?"

She sat straight, her bag between them both as her jacket was laid across her lap. She turned her head to the side, looked at his lips and then at his eyes. "No, I need my beauty sleep because I have to get up early tomorrow for work, boss."

John sniffed, nodded and glanced down to Clara's lips, his arm on the seat just behind her. "You don't need beauty sleep, Clara…" He muttered, his eyes flicking back up to hers.

She raised an eyebrow. "But I do need to work and be there at around 6:40am..." She muttered and raised her hand to his hair, messing it a bit. She had wanted to do that for quite some time, why not do it now? “Although I guess I can go to bed around midnight and get at least 5 or 6 hours of sleep if you have anything else in mind."

John reached out his hand and touched Clara's cheek, his thumb stroking her cheek, "I have something else in mind..." He muttered, calling to the driver to take them to his flat. They drove to the central of New York City were a huge block of flats lit up in a neon blue colour. John helped Clara from his car and pulled his coat over her face as paparazzi turned up and took photos of them.

 

Clara walked hurriedly with him, not really seeing where she was going but she had an idea that some paparazzi was there. She now realised how public his life was and that was kind of intimidating. John slammed the door in their face, he covered his own face with his arm, an angry expression written all over him, that would be in the papers tomorrow. He growled and let Clara to the lift and then into his flat. He opened the door and closed it behind them, taking off his jacket. His flat had a beautiful view of the city, windows all around. His floors were marble and his living room and kitchen were joined in one. He had large, white sofas and a huge TV sat on the wall accompanied with large paintings of various naked women, his name was written on the bottom of each painting…


	5. Home Truths

"Well, that was unexpected." She commented mildly, not sure what to say. As she looked around, she noticed the huge TV, which caught her attention. She hadn't seen a TV in six months. She and Holly shared their Netflix account so they didn't see the need to buy a TV. Then she saw the paintings and smirked at him.

"Didn't know you had an eye for art." She walked to the paintings, observing them closely. They were beautiful. When she was about to ask, she noticed his name at the bottom. "Oh. You are a painter. What other talents do you have? Don't tell me you play the guitar and piano as well?"

John raised his eyebrow at her, fiddling with his cuff links out of nerves. He grinned, winked at Clara and then pointed to his right, where his apartment stretched down the hallway. He took her hand and led her away from the paintings to another bigger room where a white piano sat in the corner by a much larger window; he had a red electric guitar to accompany it.

"My mother sent me to boarding school and I taught myself to play guitar, piano, sing and paint whenever I got bored. Wasn't one for having friends when I was a kid."  
"Really?" She squeezed his hand and leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine him not having any friends, he was so charismatic, it was hard not to like him. She looked at the piano and the guitar and chuckled. "You are basically an arts prodigy. I am absolutely impressed, really."

John turned his head to look at Clara, his fingers interlocking with hers. He wasn't paying any attention to his piano or guitar, he just wanted to look at her. The dim light in the room shone on Clara's face and he couldn't help the faint smile on his face, she was so incredibly beautiful. He let go of her hand, winked at her and then disappeared into his bedroom. He walked back out in plaid trousers, a white shirt, a long black coat and a pair of black tinted glasses on his face. John grinned at Clara playfully and skidded past her, picking up the red guitar as he began to play a song he knew of but couldn't remember what it was called. 

She waited for him when he suddenly disappeared but it gave her time to look around the room but once he came back, she couldn't help smiling at him. What the hell was he wearing? She had no idea but she liked it. He looked like an aging rock star and those glasses were perfect for him. She listened to him play as she reclined against the piano, a smile on her face. He was beautiful. If he could just stand there like that forever. Looking so peaceful, so at ease. She had the distinct urge to hug him but she didn't dare do it as he played. The song tugged at her heartstrings and she couldn't help but wipe a tear aside. She had always been a sap for emotive music and movies in general.

John closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he walked around his apartment, playing his guitar. He found music so beautiful. Just as he was finishing his song, he took off his glasses and locked eyes with Clara. He smiled fondly at her, placed down the guitar and joined her at the piano, his fingers brushing the keys as his arm nudged hers.

"That was beautiful." Clara told him as he came back, but then he was at the piano, expertly playing with the keys and she let out a dreamy sigh. This was only something that happened in movies. She was far too ordinary for this to be happening to her. "John?" She asked when he nudged her.

John stopped playing and turned to Clara, raising both of his eyebrows, "Yes, Clara?" He said, hands moving from the keys and onto his lap. God, she was beautifully stunning.  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. She had wanted to do that since she saw him waiting for her outside the restaurant. He was just so irresistible and she couldn't contain her desire any longer. She pulled back and smiled shyly at him. "Keep playing, yeah?"

John kissed Clara back gently, her lips on his felt like nothing he had before. Not even with River. Clara had the spark he was always missing. John smiled fondly at her and turned to play the piano, his fingers gracefully running along the keys. She looked at him a while longer, observing how his fingers just know which keys to press. His face looked different also, eyes cast downwards looking at the keys, completely relaxed. She liked this relaxed version of him, hell, she'd even take his controlling version. She was certain that if he decided to look at her while she was gazing at him longingly, he'd know how smitten by him she really was. John sat closer to Clara, letting loose on his piano. Music always soothed him, it did when his mother had left him in boarding school. He chewed his lower lip and his head dropped, his eyes casting towards the woman in front of him. He found that she was staring at him too and he could have sworn his heart had jumped.

They were incredibly close already but she still wanted to be closer while still listening to his music. She wrapped her arms around his waist from the side, careful not to interrupt him and rested her head on his shoulder, but not before kissing said shoulder. She knew he couldn't feel that kiss but it was the intention that counted.

John's smile turned into a big shit eating grin, his heart racing as he carried on playing until he finished his song, resting his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily but for once, his muscles were relaxed. He quietly starting to sing, "She's the tear in my heart..."

She pulled back a little and stared at him with an amused expression. "Twenty One Pilots, really, Mr. Smith? You are such a romantic." She teased slightly but her heart was hammering in her chest. That was one of her favourite songs, among others but she liked the rhythm and the simplicity of that song.

John laughed and threw his head back, his loud laughter filling the room. John tilted his head to the side, watching Clara with a certain admiration he couldn't pin point. "I am incredibly romantic, my Clara.." He trailed off, playing the tune to 'Tear in my heart' to her. 

Her heart leapt when he said 'my Clara', only because he was implying she was his. Could she ever be his? She didn't think so. He could have any woman he wanted, like the ones from the paintings or any model. It felt a little unrealistic of her to think he would want her in any other way. Maybe this was all a show...or maybe it wasn't. Either way, she decided to enjoy it and think later. "Well, if you sing it'll be better." She nudged him gently with her elbow, just wanting to hear his singing voice.

John laughed and shook his head, "No more singing..." He told her quietly and then stood up, taking Clara's hand as he led her back towards the paintings. He pointed at the painting of River, "This is River," he paused and pointed to a blonde, letting go of Clara's hand as he walked towards the painting.

"This is Rose," he then walked to another painting behind the wall and took out a large canvas. It was a beautiful painting of Clara, but she was much, much younger and she was naked. He swallowed, having no idea how she would react. He just wanted her to know he had been thinking about her all this time.

She was a bit disappointed but didn't show it. Maybe another time she would get the chance to hear him sing. Seeing the paintings, she could tell that maybe he had a thing for blonde women; however, the last painting caught her by surprise. She stood still and her hands went immediately to her mouth, she looked at him with her big brown eyes. 

"That's...that's me." She said tracing softly a finger on the canvas. She looked at him, her eyes questioning. "You did this from memory. I..." She laughed nervously. "I love it, yeah! Have you...been thinking about me this whole time?"

John looked at her, blue eyes sparkling with a certain cheekiness and happiness, "Yeah, I did it from memory," he lifted it and gently placed it onto the wall. John turned to Clara and leaned close to her, his voice in her ear, "I always thought about you, Clara Oswald..." 

She raised her hands hesitantly to his shirt, playing with the buttons and looking at them instead of him. She was feeling quite shy again. Damn this man, who could reduce her to a shy, obeying mess. "But I was just some 20...well, 21, it had been like two weeks since my birthday...anyway, I was young...why would you have been thinking about me? Did I make such a good impression?" She chuckled nervously, only now daring herself to look at him.

John towered over her in height, his eyes stuck on her. He wanted to spend every moment of this night with her. He chewed his bottom lip, "I thought you were so beautifully addicting, Clara…” He whispered; his hand on Clara's cheek, "You made a six year lasting impression, my Clara..."

"Oh, John, don't say things like that, you are going to make my cry and I hate crying." She said softly and buried her head on his chest. "I thought about you as well-" she began. 

"And I always wondered why you never left your phone number...or an email...tried looking you up on Facebook." She moved now to his back pockets, putting her hands inside them. "I never found you on Facebook."

John wrapped his arms tight around Clara, his chin resting on the top of her head. He kissed into her hair, breathing in her scent. She even still smelt the same. "I thought it would be for the best but it really wasn't..." He sighed and then paused; he took Clara's hand and took her into the bathroom. "But there's something you should know about me, Miss Oswald..." He sighed and opened his cabinets to a bunch of bottles full of tablets; for Bipolar disorder.

She let herself be led and when he opened his cabinets, she gulped. Walking forward, she read the label of some of them and recognised that they were used to treat Bipolar Disorder. She loomed at him over her shoulder and smiled at him a little. "It's okay. I don't have quite the arsenal of pills but I do have Xanax." She walked up to him and cradled his rugged face between her tiny, soft hands. "We are all a bit fucked up. Those pills or your disorder are not going to scare me away. You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid."

John frowned, his eyes searching Clara's. "I don't want to get rid of you, Clara..." He told her, his lips inches from hers. "I just want to make sure you know what my life entails..." He said, his hands reaching up to touch her face, his knuckles stroking her cheek. God, she was perfect.

The brush of his knuckles against her cheek made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up to attention. "Paparazzi’s, CEO, Bipolar Disorder, awesome skills in the piano and guitar, great painter, a sweet gentleman, a controlling and demanding man...but most importantly, a caring man..." She kissed him softly and whispered against his perfect thin lips. "I know exactly what it entails, I believe."

John breathed against Clara's lips, his hand on her face before he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hard, his heart pounding. She was so perfect and she had no idea. His hands roamed over Clara, a blush creeping up his neck. He had never felt like this around any other woman. She returned the kiss but let him control as he had her pinned against the wall. Clara let her know with her kiss and her caresses along his neck, back and chest how much she wanted him, desired him and how much she wanted to be with him. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, careful not to break it as her hands slowly made contact with his pale chest. John growled against Clara's lips, biting down on her bottom lip to open her mouth. His tongue danced with hers, fingers on her shirt as he yanked it over her head and threw it on the floor. He unclipped her bra, hands roaming over her breasts and back as he kissed her harder than he had in his office.

She moaned when he touched her breasts, the touch sent a wave of pleasure straight to her core. This felt different than in his office. It didn't feel calculated and hurried. She briefly thought that he was using this as a way to channel his emotions, not that she was complaining. Noting that she was still thinking, she got herself more into the kiss, battling with him for dominance as she pushed him back to remove his shirt from his slim figure. John groaned loudly into Clara's mouth, his hand reaching up to pull a handful of her hair. John yanked his own shirt off, helping Clara. He lifted her into his arms, breaking their kiss as he trailed kisses down Clara's neck, carrying her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Soon all of their clothes were off and the two of them were messing around in his bed.

John groaned loudly, moving his hips as he pushed her head down. His own head fell back against his pillow, his blue eyes locking with hers. He pulled himself out of her mouth and pushed her down onto her front, adjusting himself behind her. "You fucking beauty," he growled into her ear, pushing himself inside of her.

A long string of saliva came out of her mouth when he pulled out of it and she couldn't even wipe it out because she was suddenly pushed onto her front on the bed. This man clearly had a lot of stamina for his age. "Oh yess." Was all she could moan as he pushed inside her, her head to the side as she gripped the bed sheets.

John reached around and wiped Clara's face for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself. He grinned and started to move his hips in a quick motion, his arm around her neck to steady himself over the top of her, his lips kissing the back of Clara's neck as he growled into her ear, "Good girl..."

She gripped the bedsheets tighter. This position allowed him to go deeper than before and he always hit her g-spot this way. She started moaning and screaming a little every time he hit that spot. "Right there, John, oh fuck."

John picked up the pace, a hand in Clara's hair as he sat up slightly and pulled Clara up with him, "How's that, baby?" He asked her, his Scottish accent low in her ear. 

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. She knew he had neighbors but fuck, all she wanted to do was scream because he was fucking her so good. She was about to answer his question, his sexy Scottish accent turning her on even more when he reached up and slapped her breasts, catching her unaware. She yelped in pain but that pain quickly turned into pleasure. That was new. "Mmm, that's so good, daddy." She hoped he could keep them both upright because her legs were already giving out and so was she. Her orgasm was there, knocking on the door, as they say.

John grinned and pushed himself all the way inside of Clara until he was hitting her g spot. He stayed where he was, refusing to move his hips. He growled under his breath, hand still vice gripping her hair. He let go and reached his hand in-between her legs and held his hand in front of her face as he leaned over and growled into Clara's ear, "Do you want to taste yourself, baby?"

Clara had never done that sort of thing. In fact, when she saw porn videos, she thought it was in poor taste. But now she reconsidered. Either it was the fact that she was horny as fuck and John was the one fucking her, or the fact that she thought if she tasted herself he could start freaking moving. Without saying a word, she nodded.

John smirked and nibbled on Clara's earlobe, his fingers in her mouth as he started to move his hips again, "Good girl," he growled, his eyes closing as he nuzzled his face into her neck. 

Her taste was quite sweet and kind of weird, but enjoyable nonetheless. She moved her hips a little, craving the friction as one of her hands moved to the back of his head. "Fuck me hard because I'm so goddamn close." She panted. He had been leaving her on edge since the restaurant and she was already going crazy.

John slowly moved inside of Clara, taking his time. He kissed down the length of her neck, leaving harsh hickeys on her skin as her hand reached up to the back of his head. "Be a good girl for daddy and scream my name," he told her, growling into her ear as he pushed her down roughly, turning her head to the side on his bed as his hand kept her down, moving his hips so fast and hard against her he would be surprised if she didn't cum straight away.

After a few more thrusts, she came and since she wanted to be a good girl, she screamed his name as requested. Not that she had a choice, even if he hadn't told her that she would've had done it. She slumped on the bed, completely out of breath, her legs turning to jelly.

John came a few minutes after Clara, groaning loudly and growing her name. He fell down beside her, fully pulling out of her as he laid down, face red and hair a mess as he rested his arms behind his head, "Holy shit..." 

Clara just closed her eyes, she hadn't move from her position. "Indeed." She panted, she had never been this tired after sex. "I really can't feel my body." She half-joked. She felt her body, alright, but she doubted she could walk out of this room.

John laughed and stood up, his chest heaving. He pulled on his boxer shorts and moved Clara to sit her up, holding onto her hand as he helped her stand, "Might be a bit of a problem if you can't walk..." He told her, a smirk on his face. 

She held onto his arm, trying to steady her legs. She scolded at him but she wasn't angry. She just had the best sex in her life, how could she be mad at him? "I'll manage, I think." She said stubbornly as she walked in unsteady legs, like a drunk, towards the room where the piano was in to look for her clothes.

John covered his mouth with his hand, trying his very best not to laugh. "Watch the door, darling!" He shouted and then walked after her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She flipped him off without even looking back and bent to pick up her underwear, which was effectively torn in one side and she held it up to him so he could see it. "You rip my underwear off or keep it to yourself again, I will hit you."

John only laughed harder when she flipped him off and walked up to Clara, an evident smirk on his face, "You can't reach me to smack me." 

Since her underwear was no longer of use, she put it on top of the piano and reached for her skirt, putting it on and then she put on her bra as she turned to look at him. "You've sunk low enough for me to reach." She winked at him. Of course she really didn't mean that, it was just a witty reply.

John grinned playfully at Clara and stood face to face with her, "Witty, intelligent and beautiful…”

"Thank you." She said as she caught her top and slipped it on. 

"Do you know where my shoes are?" She asked as she caressed his chest and belly, her hands darting down to his boxers and back up at him. He was just so goddamn handsome.  
John pretended to wince, "Outchies!" He whined, his blue eyes shining. He pouted down at Clara like a puppy would. Then a giant smirk spread across his face, "Going somewhere?" He questioned her with a frown, he had seen her shoes out of the corner of his eye, but he wouldn't tell her that yet. John wanted her to stay all night.

"Well, I thought that...well-" she scratched her hair. "I don't know what I thought, honestly. I just....well, I..." She laughed nervously and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to stay?"

John glanced from Clara's eyes to her lips, his hand resting on her arm, his voice quiet, "Of course I want you to stay, I'm not embarrassed to walk into work with you tomorrow on my arm." 

She looked at him with confusion. Was he joking? She nodded slowly, confused. "Alright, John. I'll stay. We'll talk about us walking together to work in the morning. You still have to take me home so I can get a change of clothes." She wasn't sure he was in his right mind at the moment.

John took Clara hand, a fond smile on his face as he kneeled down by his wardrobe and pulled out a simple black dress and threw it at Clara, "This was River's. You can wear it tomorrow morning."

She smirked at him. She still didn't know who River was, a former lover most likely, but she did have nice taste. "Thanks but I still need my make-up and underwear, thank you very much." She raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to understand that she actually needed to pass by her house. She needed to tell Holly so she wouldn't get all mad or something.

John sighed, looked at his watch and nodded, "Okay, here's the plan. My driver takes you back to yours, collect your stuff and he'll take you straight back here. Deal?"

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek. "We've got a deal." To be honest, that was a better plan than the one she had in mind. Why didn't she think of it sooner? Possibly because she was distracted by his naked torso and by how good he looked in his boxers... Yes, that was it.

John winked at Clara and slapped her ass gently as she walked out of his flat, "Be careful!" He yelled and smiled fondly to himself. He turned on his heel and went back to his piano, playing it calmly until Clara returned. 

She returned with a bag of clothes which only contained her pyjamas, make-up, the clothes she would wear tomorrow and of course, her hair straightener and toiletries. She was certain her hair was messed up. She knocked on his door once she had arrived. It felt weird walking around without underwear and she was certain everyone could tell she had sex, mainly because she was feeling very chipper.

John moved away from his piano, practically skipping towards the door. He opened the door and smirked down at Clara, he hadn't realised just how incredibly small and tiny she was, it was adorable. He beamed at her, "Clara!"

She had her bag slung over her shoulder and she gave him a big smile, she was practically bouncing on her feet. "John!" To anyone close, they probably looked like two lunatics, grinning at each other’s like fools. She was happy to be back with him. She smirked up at him. "Can I come in?"

John laughed and opened the door wider, "Shouldn't even have to ask," he told her, closing the door behind her once she was inside.

She went inside and shrugged. "I think it's polite to ask. Now, where do I put this?" She asked. She didn’t wanted to assume that she could put her things in his room, just in case he told her to taker the guest room, in case he had one and she was certain that he did. She wanted to save herself some possible embarrassment.

John laughed, grinned at Clara like an idiot and took her bags from her. He walked into his bedroom and put them on the floor, jumping onto the bed as he laid on his back in just his boxers. She followed him as he walked to his bedroom, relieved that he had taken the initiative. 

She looked at him as he laid there, comfortable like a king who had gotten what she wanted. She chuckled and shook his head at him. "You look like someone who just got what he wanted.” She said as she bent to take her night clothes from the bag and her liquid soap.

John grinned up at Clara, watching her walk around the room, "I'm John Smith, I always get what I want," he winked in her direction and placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh, yeah?" She stopped by the door, just about to exit to go to the bathroom. "And I'm Clara Oswald. If I want to, I can decide to not give you what you want from now on for being an arrogant twat." She stuck her tongue at him and left for the bathroom, trying to ignore how fucking good he looked with his hands behind his head.

John laughed loudly, a toothy grin on his lips, "Oh, my darling, you can't resist..." He shouted to her, smirking to himself. He wondered if she would come and prove it to him.  
She came out of the bathroom, her dirty clothes folded. Her hair was still the same but she had brushed it a bit. She was wearing a grey, long sleeved shirt and white shorts with knee high socks. She knew it wasn't a sexy outfit but she always aimed for comfort when she went to sleep. She put her clothes inside a plastic bag she had brought and put them inside, then crawled over to him as he laid in bed. "You are right. I can't resist. I'll just chose when to not give you what you want."

John took in what she was wearing, a clear smirk on his face. God, she was adorable and drop dead gorgeous all at the same time and the knee high socks were doing something to him they never did on any other woman. He groaned and pulled the cover out from underneath him, for when Clara got into bed. "Yes mam,"

She settled on top of him, her hands laced over his chest as she rested her chin on top of them. "You are so tall." She commented out of the blue then she decided to straddle his lap and look down at him as she raced the contours of his torso with her small hands. "So tell me, Mr. Smith, what do you normally do when you get home?"

John smiled up at Clara, his hands on her sides. His fingers stroked either side of her body, "I sit at my desk and answer emails and get everything ready for the next day. I eat, drink some Whiskey, write a few songs on my guitar or piano and then I go to bed, pretty boring, actually."

"It is pretty boring." She conceded. "But necessary. All that you have left to do is answer some emails, I think, hmm?" She leaned over him, now tracing the lines on his face lovingly. She loved them, she always had. She never had been pretty interest in men her age mainly because they looked so young...she liked her men seasoned and with experience.

John shook his head, "I'd rather spend my entire night with you," he told her confidently, a sweet smile on his face as his hand reached up to stroke her cheek, admiring how beautiful she really was.

"Well, you can bring your laptop to bed. I think I will sleep shortly. Someone basically fucked my life-force out of my system and I'm kind of tired." She covered a yawn and moved off of him, taking the other side of the bed. "I'll curl up next to you if you don't want to feel alone. She suggested as she brought the covers up to her chin.

John leaned over and grabbed his laptop, placing it on his lap as he began to look and reply to his email, "Perfect," he muttered happily, sending her a smile as he let Clara cuddle up to him. 

Clara's forehead was touching his shoulder and she had an arm wrapped around his torso while her legs were wrapped around his, seeking warmth. She always got cold at nights. She observed quietly what he was doing as her eyes started to close. She yawned softly. "You work and write pretty fast. Almost as fast as me."

John smirked down at Clara, shuffling closed to her. "Almost as fast? Please, I'm the best." He grinned, his arrogance shining through. He typed incredibly fast, trying to finish his emails. He was emailing a potential model for tomorrow's photoshoot on the new clothing line John had created.

"You really are not." She said softly and kissed his shoulder. He was an arrogant twat, alright, but she wouldn't have him any other way. She didn't ask what exactly was he doing, if she needed to know, he'd tell her. She wasn't particularly curious, not when she was lying in the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on, while cuddling this handsome sex god.

John finished off his emails and placed down his laptop, turning it off. He laid next to Clara, his head turning to face her, "Hello, you."

"Hello." She whispered softly opening her eyes a little. "Aren't you even a little bit tired?" She brought her hand up to his face, traced his left eyebrow, then thread it through his hair.

John reached out and touched Clara's arm, stroking it with one of his fingers, "I'm not a very good sleeper…" He admitted, letting out a sigh as he moved his leg against Clara's.  
She frowned and forced her eyes open. "Insomnia?" She questioned. Poor man, awfully successful and with a fuck ton of problems. "Anyway I can help?"

John chewed his bottom lip, "Insomnia," he confirmed and then looked at Clara, taking in her entire appearance. "Looking at you helps me..."

"Oh." She smiled sadly at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "How does that help, really? What if I give you a massage? Would that relax you even a little bit?" Clara no longer felt as tired as she was before. She always liked caring about people and if she could take care of him in this small way, then she would.

 

John shook his head, his blue eyes trained on hers, "No, no. I just want to talk and look at you, Clara Oswald…" he trailed off, his hand reaching up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can see myself falling in love with you, you know."


	6. Jack's Back

Her heartbeat quickened, awakening her fully. She blinked a few times, trying to process what she had just heard. She felt the same way, obviously, but she had to apply logic to this, to all of this; whatever /this/ was. "John..." She said gently, touching his cheek now, her thumb tracing his cheekbones. "Technically, we've only just met."

John raised his eyebrow at Clara, snorting, "I said I can, not I am..." He smirked at her and burst into a giggle fit, his hand dropping to her neck, leaning his head back to laugh.  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Her head suddenly felt lighter. She leaned back on the pillows a smile on her face but he couldn't see it because she was covering it. "Ah. Fuck me, I totally misinterpreted that! Oh god, how embarrassing!"

John giggled even louder and leaned forward to kiss into Clara's hair, taking in her scent, "I already have," he grinned and leant back to laugh some more, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay." She slowly removed her hands from her face and looked at him, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "It's good to know that. Both things, actually." Unfortunately, she knew, that this exact moment would haunt her until she died. Because it was a grave mistake she had made for not listening correctly.

John turned to face her again, a frown on his face, "Do you feel like it could happen?" He asked her bluntly, intertwining their legs again.

"Honestly? Yes. But I want to get to know you more, honestly. And I also want you to get to know me, just so you know how I am. It's not always pretty." She smirked at him.

John grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to Clara's forehead, "I have no problem with that, Miss Oswald."

The kiss on her forehead made her blush. She had never gotten many of those and she liked them. "Good because you have no choice, mister."

John giggled again, like an over excited child at Christmas, "Yes mam," he winked at Clara and wrapped his arm around her, his chin resting on the top of her head as he bought Clara closer to him. "Now get some sleep, love."

She hugged him tight and kissed his chest. "I will. Hope you get some as well." She murmured as she hooked a leg over his waist. She was already draping over him like The Devil's Snare, but she couldn't help it, that's how she slept.

John smiled faintly, his arms wrapped around Clara's back as his fingers stroked her skin. A few hours after Clara had fallen asleep, so had John. Usually, he wouldn't sleep at all.  
Clara woke up when the sound of her alarm in her phone went off. She woke up with a start, as always. She hated alarms. It was 5:30am, and she tried to disengage from John as fast as she could since he seemed to be asleep. How would she hate herself if she woke him up. She knew he fell asleep hours after her. It made her heart ache.

John startled awake as soon as he felt Clara move underneath him. He groaned and sat up instantly, feeling around for Clara. He swallowed as his eyes fell on her. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was a complete mess.

Clara shot up from bed to turn off the alarm, that done, she turned to him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot I had it on. Oh my." Her eyes fell on the pasty whiteness that was him with his bloodshoot eyes and his hair a mess. He couldn't look any sexier right then. 

"Go back to sleep. You don't have to go to work until, well, you want to so just lie down." She said as she bent to retrieve her toothbrush.

John grabbed Clara by her wrist and span her around, pulling her back onto his bed as she straddled him. He kissed her open-mouthedly and a lot lazier than usually. "Shut up and kiss me."

She gave him two more pecks on the lips until she remembered. She immediately pulled back and covered her mouth. "No,no,no, don't kiss me. Morning breath!" She hop off of him, toothbrush in hand and ran for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

John laughed and rolled his eyes, laying back on the bed, "I don't care!" He yelled to Clara, just to reassure her. He used both of his hands to mess with his hands and smiled to himself, content with his morning.

She heard him and chuckled to herself. Done with brushing her teeth, she put it back on her bag and straddled him again, leaning down to kiss him slowly, as she knew he liked it. John's placed his hands on Clara's hips, a sigh escaping his lips as he kissed her back, his hand running up her back and into her hair. Her skin broke into Goosebumps and she shuddered a little, feeling a bit cold. Her hands were holding his head in place as she directed the kiss and unconsciously, she started moving her hips. John pulled Clara closer to him, his own hips unconsciously moving as he kissed her, biting down on her bottom lip. John's tongue danced with Clara's, his hand resting on her cheek as he tried to fight for dominance. He could feel himself losing his control.

John's breath caught in his throat at the sensation of her tongue on his neck and he opened his eyes to look at her, his fingers tracing the skin on her hipbone, "I was going to say you're going to be late for work..."

At first, she couldn't process it but then realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, shite!" She bent, kissed him hard one more time and went to pick up her bag with her clothes.  
"You are so distracting, mister." She groaned and went to the bathroom.

John kissed her back, but groaned when she had left his lap. He pouted and stood up, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, "I am your boss, you know. You don't have to go in until I tell you too, really."

She started putting the clothes she was going to wear on the toilet seat and put her make up bag on the sink. "I know-" Clara said as she started to undress. 

"But I don't want any special treatment. I'm still your secretary and secretaries must be there earlier than their bosses. I am practically the second in command, people always ask me questions when the boss is not present."

John nodded, "Okay, that's a good point. Brownie points to you, Oswald. Might give you a raise," he winked at her and then walked behind Clara, wrapping his arms around her waist, his face nuzzling into her neck.

She had taken her socks and shirt off when he came behind her. She smiled at him as he nuzzled her neck. "As much as I enjoy your attentions, I have to ask you to stop. I'll make it up to you later but I am really like fifteen minutes behind schedule, dear."

John sighed, placed a kiss on Clara's neck and jumped out of her way for the rest of the morning, moving back into his bedroom to lay on his bed, using a remote to open his blinds to the dimly light New York City outside of his huge Windows.

Right before she left, she grabbed her bags and kissed him good-bye. The driver actually drove her to her apartment even though she had told him not to and then drove her to work. She was happier than she had ever been in years and she was dreading what might go wrong in the work or in her personal life. Noticing that she was already gnawing on her nails, she took out a pill and swallowed it. The effects would be effective in half an hour, though. She took memos for John and scheduled a few meetings as she waited for him to come, if he came, that is.

John had arrived at work three hours later at eight o clock. He grumbled a 'Morning' into his coffee as he walked across the floor to his office, sending a lopsided smile to some people. He opened his office door and sat behind his desk, logging on his computer. John wore a blue suit with a white shirt, black shoes and a black tie. He opted for wearing his glasses today and his hair was swept back.

She saw him but really didn't look at him for longer than what was decent and busied herself with work. She had received a fuck ton of calls in those three hours and she had scheduled four meetings for him today and three for tomorrow, she didn't want to overwhelm him with work. Instead if going to his office, as she would have done, she simply sent him his schedule, which was color coded, to his email, letting him know that his first meeting was at ten. John carried on with his work and seemed to be in and out of meetings all day. By four o clock, he was tired and sat at his desk, glasses off and rubbing his fingers inbetween his eyes. Damn headaches.

Clara looked behind her, the blinds were pulled up and she could see John clearly. She supposed he was experiencing the beginnings of a headache, so she opened her desk drawer and took a few headache pills from different brands, she didn't know which one he liked and went to get a bottle of water from the break room. With both items in hand, she opened the door softly, without knocking. "Headache, I suppose?" She asked softly as she placed the water in front of him.

John looked up from his hunched over position in his chair and raised his head slowly, blinking up at Clara. How did she know? He smiled fondly and picked up the bottle of water, taking the paracetamol from her hand. He threw back his head and swallowed the tables with a few gulps of water. He stared up at Clara, scratching his head as it messed up completely. "Were you watching me, Miss Oswald?" He asked her, a smirk on his lips.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and pointed at her desk, then turned to him. "I just looked to take a peek. You came out of a meeting about an hour ago, it's only logical that you would have a headache." She smirked at him. 

"Want anything else? There's some doughnuts in the break room or I could get you something. I just saw you drinking coffee so you need to get something else in your system." She said as she pocketed the other pills in the pocket of her dark grey blazer. Underneath, she had a black button up shirt and a black pencil skirt, as always.

John found himself looking Clara up and down until he snapped out of it and sat up, clearing his throat as he played with the buttons on his suit jacket, "No, Thank you. I'm not hungry. Could you send, uh…" He paused and looked down at the files on his desk, "Jack Harkness in for me? I think he's our next model for the underwear shoot." He smiled up at her, completely forgetting that Clara had been with him years ago and way before John.

Clara's heart stopped cold and frowned. "Jack Harkness?" She whispered softly and walked around the desk to see the file. Sure enough, there was a picture of Jack's face and a full body shot. "Dammit." She muttered under hear breath. "I'll...I'll get him for you." She smiled nervously at him and made her way to the door.

John frowned and stood up, moving his jacket away as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Clara," he called to her, his blue eyes stuck on hers. "Is there a problem?"

She decided to be honest, no point in hiding stuff and lying, it would just make things worse. "It's not a problem, more of an inconvenience. Jack and I...we...were involved. He was working for the army after getting an American citizenship, I think...not sure how he came to be a model." She shrugged.

"But it's alright, I'll get him." She went out of his office quickly, in search of Jack Harkness. 

She almost couldn't believe it. But there he was on the lobby, arriving late as always with his leather jacket, sunglasses and tight trousers, chatting up a couple of girls. Typical. "Jack! Up! Now." She said and turned for the lift, holding the door open for him. Now she remembered why she had broken up with him.

Clara left so quickly John wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He placed his glasses back onto his face and sat behind his desk, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He peered out of the window, a stern look on his face as Clara and Jack returned. He had to be hard on Jack, he had multiple other male models lining up for the job to be on the cover of his magazine.

Jack was polite in the lift, he did ask her what was she doing in NY, they talked a little but the conversation was strained. She went to John's office and opened the door, Jack not far behind. "Thanks, love." He told her after he had entered John's office. 

"Save it, Harkness." She replied with a roll of her eyes and left them both to have their little meeting. She was nervous, very nervous. She sat at her desk and swallowed a xanax with a bit of cold coffee.

After a few hours, John's meeting with Jack had finished. They both stood up, grins on their faces as they shook hands. John opened the door for Jack and followed out after him, hands back in his pockets as he beamed at Clara, "Deals been made. He has four months with us as the face of the magazine. We're about to go down to the photoshoot now. Would you like to come with us?" 

"Sure!" She grabbed her own IPad and left with them. She wasn't as nervous anymore and was able to think things objectively. What had made her feel out of her depth was Jack's sudden appearance. But now that everything was going smoothly, she could breathe a sigh of relief.

John placed his hand on the small of Clara's back as he guided her down the stairs, making sure she wouldn't fall. He nodded for Jack to open the door and he walked through with him, smirking at the large room with white walls and props laying around and racks and racks of men's clothing. He smiled and shook the hand of his photographer.

"Rory, good morning. How's the wife?" He asked him, referring to Amy. He knew a lot about his employees already. Rory beamed at him and sorted out his camera, shaking John's hand. 

“She's great, really. Wants me to get home to her, been busy photographing all this week and I haven't seen her.”

John sighed, genuine sympathy in his voice as he spoke, "This is your last photoshoot, I promise you." He nodded at Rory and turned to Jack who was already undressing infront of everyone and changing into one of the new suits John had designed.

Clara talked a little with Rory after he had finished talking with John. She asked him about what type of camera would be nice for an amateur in photography, she obviously was talking about herself and Rory told her he would email her the possible cameras and equipment she would need. She thanked him and went to stand next to John as Jack was buttoning his trousers. 

"Those clothes are very nice, whose the designer?" She asked him with genuine interest.

John folded his arms over his chest, looking down at Clara with a raised eyebrow, "Me..." He told her, clearing his throat as he looked back at Jack. 

He was wearing plaid trousers that reached his ankles, white socks and brown loafers. He wore a simple white shirt buttoned to the top and a beautifully designed grey jacket, but it was a different fabric to the normal jackets and the jacket almost looked silk and had velvet inside. It took a certain man to look good in these clothes.

She nodded approvingly. "Good job, boss." Jack did look great in those clothes and he knew it because he was already making poses, making the make-up artists laugh as she applied make-up to his face. Jack then turned his face to look at Clara and winked at her. Clara in turn, scowled at him and focused on her IPad.

John smirked and kept his eyes on Clara and what she was doing. He grinned at her, "I'm taking it I have nothing to worry about from you two?" He questioned her, glancing up at Jack as he sat on a stool and had a few pictures of him taken smirking and tensing his muscles.

"Nope. Absolutely not." She put her IPad under her arm and looked at Jack briefly then at John. "Not at all." She did notice some things they had in common. Both had Scottish heritage, Jack was a little bit older than her while John was a lot older. Also, they were both arrogant fucks, but Jack was vainer. She wouldn't tell John that, though.

John placed his hand on Clara's lower back as he moved her into a smaller room. He needed to speak to her privately. The room was one of those rooms photographers used that were dark and dimly lit with a red light. He shut the door and turned to look at Clara, a frown on his face. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I can hire a new model."  
She was touched that he valued her input but she couldn't make him hire a new model just because she felt uncomfortable. "I am not entirely okay with this but I do have to admit that Jack really knows how to wear those clothes." She smiled at him in the darkness. 

"No biggie, you don't have to hire another person, Jack is great for the job."

John smirked down at Clara, "I trust my instincts, Miss Oswald. Jack is perfect for this, women do like an Army man," he winked at her and leant his arm on the wall right beside Clara's head, his other hand in his trouser pocket. "If he makes you uncomfortable or speaks to you, I'll have him fired and have him replaced by David, another Scottish model."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "There's no need for that, really. I'm a grown woman, I can deal with him just fine. Plus, as you said, women do love an Army man and I bet your David guy isn't an Army man so..." She tapped his chest with the IPad's pen and smirked at him. 

"Give Jack a chance. If his pictures are shite, you know what to do."

John simply nodded, his blue eyes dropping to the pen tapping his chest. "I'm giving him a chance and I trust my decision, I'm just looking out for you, Miss Oswald.." He said as he stared back at her, his jaw clenching. 

She noticed his jaw clenching and she supposed he was slightly angry...or trying to control himself, she didn't know. "I appreciate it but he's harmless. What else can he do besides flirt with anything that has a pulse?" She sighed. "You don't have to worry about anything."

John stood up straight, cleared his throat and buttoned his suit jacket up, "I'm not worried if that's the case," he ran a hand through his grey hair and adjusted his glasses.  
"What other case could there be, John?" She asked with her arms crossed, head cocked to the side as she raised an eyebrow at him.

For once John felt quite intimidated under Clara's stare. He stood up straight, fiddling with the cuff links on his wrists, "No other case, don't worry."

She rolled her eyes and put her IPad on a table then grabbed his hands to keep them still in her grasp. "John." She said as she used her teacher voice, hopefully it will give her results with a grown man. 

"Look. At. Me."

John raised his eyebrow at her, looking down at their joined hands. He chewed his bottom lip and stared down at Clara, "I am looking at you..." He trailed off, his blue eyes full of admiration for Clara Oswald.

She smiled at him. "Indeed. Give me a smile, come on, so I know you're alright. You've been far too serious since we went inside this room."

John leant his arm on the wall, he looked down once more and then stared at Clara, a smile breaking out as he was about to talk. It was a toothy grin, showing all his teeth. "It's dazzling, isn't it?"

She started laughing, her dimple more pronounced now. "It is and I love it." She leaned up to kiss the corner if his mouth and then picked up her IPad.

"Let's go out and see how everything is going, yeah?"


	7. You Bested Me

On their way to his office, she made a quick stop on her desk to get her bag. Once in his office, she started re-applying her makeup and then started covering last night's and today's hickeys. She tskd softly at him. "You are a bloody threat to my neck."

John raised his eyebrow at Clara, "Are you complaining?" He asked her, his icy blue eyes stuck on her as he stretched upwards, his shirt riding up. He groaned and closed his eyes.  
"I've got to say, I feel like I'm getting old…"

She watched him out if the corner of her eye as she applied make-up to her neck, trying to cover the hickeys. She saw his shirt ride up and his comment afterwards made her laugh. "Not complaining." She affirmed him.

"Trust me, you may be old but your spirit and stamina are not." She winked at him suggestively.

John laughed and stood up from his desk. He smiled down at Clara, towering over her. "Most of your men must have treated you like shit if I'm the best you've had," he grinned and winked at her.

"More or less." She admitted as she held a small mirror in front of her and applied her lip-stick. "Ten minutes. In and out. Then sleep or watch tv." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Plus, it was monotonous as fuck."

John threw back his head in laughter and clapped his hands, "You poor thing." He giggled and held his chest, creases around his eyes from laughing and grinning far too much. He stepped behind Clara and whispered into her ear, "I'll let you ride me tonight for as long as you need and over and over again until you're sore."

She smirked slightly, looking at him through her mirror. "Promise? You better be up to the task because I've got /years/ of sexual frustration accumulated."

John looked at Clara through the mirror, a smirk on his face, "Do whatever you want with me," he told her, his voice low as he nuzzled his face into her neck, trying his best not to give her another hickey.

She bit her lip as he nuzzled her neck. She was bossy, yes, and she liked to be in control but something about pleasing John and having him boss her around turned her on beyond belief. She hadn’t felt like that with anyone. "What if I told you...that..." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Forget it."

John frowned and wrapped his arm around Clara's chest, his voice vibrating against her neck, "No, go on, what is it?" He asked her, his lips leaving delicate kisses on her skin.

"Well-" She gulped and started again, she just said it faster in case she freaked out. "What if I told you that I like it when you boss me around and tell me what to do? Because...it turns me on. A lot. I'm kinda uneasy by how much it turns me on."

John smirked to himself as his hand snaked around Clara's neck, his fingers wrapping around her throat as he growled into her ear, "Down girl," he grinned, his breathing picking up a little at the thought of him bossing her around.

She smirked to herself. She didn't thought he would accept that so readily but she was happy to obey. She put her things on his desk and stretched a little. "On my knees?" She asked with a stupid grin.

John smirked and released his grip on Clara completely, his Scottish accent more pronounced, "On your knees." he ordered her, a raise of his eyebrow. 

She tried not to smile too much as she got on her knees in front of him, her hands on her lap and looking up at him, waiting for further instructions. It amazed her how they couldn't keep their hands off of each other’s.

John leaned down, his hand gripping Clara's chin, "What do you want, my Clara?" He asked her, a certain look on his face as he growled under his breath, his eyes glancing down to her lips.

She daringly raised an eyebrow at him and looked at his crotch. He knew what she wanted. She thought about being funny and saying 'financial stability' but this wasn't the time for that and it would leave the wrong impression even though it was a joke. "Your cock, sir." After she said that, a blush spread across her cheeks, making her look down.  
John gripped Clara's chin harder, his eyes growing darker, "And where do you want my cock, my Clara?" He asked her in a dark voice, taking her hand and placing it on his belt.  
She tugged him towards her, licking her lips as she made eye contact with him. "My mouth, sir." She said softly. Her heart was already beating hard against her ribcage.

John winked down at Clara, a grin on his face as he let go of her face, "Good girl," he praised her, slapping her face lightly as he unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down, already hard as his erection strained against his grey pair of boxer shorts.

Clara gulped. Like last time, his dick was intimidatingly big and it looked delicious straining against his boxers. The soft slap didn't hurt at all, but it made her wet, more so than she already was. She reached tentatively for his cock because he hadn't given her further instructions.

John leaned down to growl into Clara's ear, "Do a good job and I'll let you ride me afterwards," he promised her and pulled down his boxers, kicking them out of the way as he moved back to lean against his desk, staring down at Clara as he ran a hand through his hair, "Come here, now."

She crawled towards him and instead of using her hand, she pressed her face against him, playing close attention to his balls as her hands raked up his thighs. She held his cock in her small hand, thick and heavy and started pressing open-mouthed kisses along his length, her whole attention focused on him.

John let out a low groan as his head fell back, his hand in her hair, "Fuck..." He muttered under his breath, feeling his muscles tense and his jaw clench. His other hand grabbed his desk behind him, his hips moving closer to her face.

She circled the head of his cock with her tongue slowly and then started sucking his cock slowly as she used her other hand to stroke his shaft and the rest of his member, which her mouth couldn't reach. She mostly looked at his face. Clara liked how his jaw clenched, it made her feel powerful even though she was the one on her knees.

His fist seemed to clench harder in Clara's hand as he let out another low groan, "Shit, that feels good…" he muttered under his breath, growling quietly. John looked down at her, keeping eye contact.

She started bobbing her head as she pumped him, occasionally changing the angle, her tongue swirling around the head almost every time she went up. His eyes seemed darker now and they were a beautiful shade of dark blue. She came up for air and stroked his cock as she waited a bit to go down on him again. 

"It better." 

John groaned louder and sat up, feeling his muscles clench. He swallowed and stood up, pulling Clara up with him. He grinned and sat her down in his chair, pulling her shirt and bra off as he kneeled in front of her, kissing down her stomach as his fingers caught in the hook of her underwear and slowly pulled them down, kissing her thighs. 

The change caught her by surprise but this was, John Smith, he was all about change. Thankfully he didn't break her shirt or anything but since it was too cold, her nipples immediately stood up to attention. She bit her lip as he kissed down her stomach and then as he kissed her thighs. At this rate she would be sore in no time. She had had more sex in these past two days then in the last 2 months. Not that she was complaining. John growled against her inner thigh as he spread her legs, discarding her skirt with her underwear. He crawled up her body, his fingers tracing her inner thighs. John leaned down to kiss Clara's neck, one of his fingers brushing against her clit.

She let out a soft gasp as his fingers made contact with her clit. She put her hand on the back of his head as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. "Fuck." She whispered, she could already feel herself getting wetter. 

John grinned against her neck, "Shh, baby girl..." He growled, entering one finger inside of her as he kissed up and down the length of her neck, leaving as many hickeys as he could.

She hissed and bit her lip as he entered one finger inside of her and there he was again, leaving hickeys on her neck. She would need to have a serious talk with him...not now though. She raised her hips slightly towards his hand, willing him to go deeper.

"You beauty…" he growled under his breath, nibbling on Clara's earlobe. John entered another finger inside of her and started to move them at a steady pace, his mouth over her nipple. 

"If you say so..." She moaned as he started moving his fingers inside of her. Her hands trailed down his chest to grab his cock. She pumped it in sync with the thrusts of his fingers as best as she could, a smirk on her face.

John's mouth left Clara's nipple and leaned down to kiss her hard, breathing into her mouth as she grabbed him. He whimpered and swallowed down a groan, "You want me inside of you, baby?" he asked her, his lips inches from hers.

"Only if you let me top, daddy." She said inched forward to steal a kiss from him, her eyes glinting with lust. She just wanted to ride him, feel his cock hot and hard inside her more than anything. "Can you give me that, mmm?"

John slowly removed his fingers, his blue eyes growing darker. He growled under his breath and laid down on the floor behind his desk, letting Clara straddle his lap as he leaned up to kiss her, his hands on each side of her neck, his fingers squeezing gently, "I can give you anything you want, my Clara.."

"Shhh." She put a finger on his lips and then slowly, sank on top of him. She hissed a bit. She was certain that after today, she wouldn't have sex in a week. She would be too sore for action. She put her hands on his chest and started riding him slowly. 

"You feel so fucking good inside me, daddy." Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, she was just enjoying the sensations.

John groaned loudly as Clara slowly sank on top of him, his hands on her hips. He leaned up and kissed along the length of her neck, "I love it when you call me daddy..." he admitted, moving his hips slowly in time with Clara's.

"Mhm?" She now held onto his shoulders for support as she kept moving up and down on him. She was glad that he liked it and didn't consider it weird at all. She took off his glasses and put them on, then raise an eyebrow at him. "How do I look?"

John looked her up and down, letting out a low growl as she moved on top of him. He whimpered and took in her appearance, a smirk on his lips as he held her hips to stop her from moving and pulled her all the way down onto his length and kept her there. He deliberately kept her still to watch her face change, he grinned up at Clara, "Like a sexy little secretary, darling."

Taking all of him at once when he pulled her down on his length was really pleasurable but also unexpected. She let out a moan and when he stopped moving, she gasped, her arms around his neck. She felt so full with him inside her, it was wonderful. She grinned at him and grinded on him a little. "Thank you." She said in reply to his comment and then removed his glasses from her face and put them on him again.

"I like them more on you."

John winked at her, using one of his hands to adjust his glasses. He growled quietly under his breath and used his hands to slowly move her up and down on his cock, groaning louder each time, "Slow," he told her, a smirk on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Clara.

She kissed him back, taking hold of his face as she did so and started riding him as slowly as she could. She would tighten around him on purpose just to hear the sounds he would make.

John let Clara do all the work and wrapped his fingers around her throat, letting her ride him slowly. He groaned into her mouth as she tightened around him, "No," he growled loudly, leaning forward to kiss her hard.

She let him ravage her mouth as she concentrated on the feel of his cock inside her pussy. Just the thought was enough to make her cum. Her speed increase a bit and she hoped he would just let her ride him hard, all she wanted to do was cum now. John grinned at Clara and squeezed her throat, his tongue dancing against hers for dominance. He pushed his hips up, signifying for Clara to ride him faster and harder. She did just that. She started riding him hard and fast, her nails digging into his shoulders as they kissed. The sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberated inside the room but she didn't cared. She bit his lip softly and grinned at him, her pupils dilatated.

John pushed her backwards, a grin on his face as his hand covered her breast, his thumb flicking over Clara's nipple as his other hand reached inbetween them and started to rub her clit. "Cover your mouth, Clara. Don't want anyone hearing."

She bit her lip and gave him the middle finger but did as she was told since she was already close. She covered her mouth with her hand but raised her other hand to slap him softly on the face. He looked so fucking hot with that wild mop of hair and those sexy glasses, she couldn't control herself. 

John winced as Clara slapped him but grinned up at her, "I kind of liked that," he winked at her and pulled her all the way off of his length and back down again, letting out a loud groan, he couldn't stop himself. 

His eyes widened as he heard a knock at the door and a loud voice, "Mr Smith?"

Clara's orgasm seemed to have went elsewhere as soon as she heard the knock. Her eyes widened and she looked at John. "Fuck, fuck. Tell them to give you at least ten minutes until we get dressed." She said already trying to get off of him.

John seemed to grab her hips, keeping Clara held down. He shook his head, reached up and covered Clara's mouth, smirking as he started to move inside her again. He turned his head and raised his voice.

"I'm on a call, come back in five minutes!" he sounded frustrated and he had no idea if they had gone or stayed standing there. He didn't care, he just carried on pounding inside of Clara, trying to make her reach her orgasm.

Clara glared daggers at him. The bastard. But she also wanted to thank him immensely for wanting to keep fucking her. She closed her eyes and let herself go, she just babbled about how good he felt inside her and how big he was and when she opened her eyes and made eye contact with him, she came hard. Her moans were muffled by his hand and she bit it softly once she came down from her high.

John pounded into Clara until he spilled inside of her, covering his own mouth to stop himself from groaning so loudly. "Fucking hell…" He whimpered, his muscles releasing as his fist clenched in Clara's hair.

After he came, she kissed him hard. She knew her lips were bruised from kissing him so much and his lips were an outrageous shade of red that made her giggle, but nothing she couldn't fix. "You are a horny old man.”

John bit down hard on Clara's bottom lip, groaning into her mouth, "If you don't like it, I'll leave you to your shitty men who last two minutes," he started giggling at that fact and slowly moved Clara off of him, laying her down on his chest as his fingers circled her bare arm.

Clara breathed heavily, not wanting to let go just yet but knowing that she had to because he had some matters to attend to. "No, thanks. I'd rather be sore from a lot of sex." She joked and pressed a soft kiss on his chest. 

"I truly don’t know how you do it. Do you take pills? Because it seems like the old person here is me. You wore me out."

John started to giggle again and he couldn't seem to stop himself, "Pills? You think I take viagra?" He laughed and turned his head to look down at her, a playful look in his blue eyes. 

"Really? Viagra? Are you sore, darling?" He asked her, a frown on his face as his fingers ran down her side, trying his best to comfort her.

She loved his laugh, even though it was kind of at her expense. "Shut it, you." She said as she slapped his chest lightly. At his question, she nodded. "Yes. So no more hanky-panky for you today, I'm afraid." Clara let out a sigh and stood up reluctantly, wincing a little bit.

The man was a beast. Her neck hurt, her thighs hurt, everything hurt but she tried not to show how much it hurt because the pain was merely just a bit annoying. "Get dressed, you told them to give you five minutes, boss."

John grinned and wrapped his arms around Clara's legs, his lips on her thighs as he placed a few kisses against her skin. He carefully let go of her and stood up, pulling on his boxers and trousers, "Fine by me. Just tell me when you need it," he winked at Clara and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up.

"We'll see." She said as she put on her underwear and skirt. She did a quick work of her shirt and put on her heels. As she looked up at John, she remembered he had lip-stick on his lips. She chuckled and searched in her purse for a napkin and walked towards him.

"You've got lip-stick on your lips. Again." She took hold of his face and wiped it off. "Better."

John giggled in response to Clara wiping the lipstick from his lips, "Thank you, my Clara…" He muttered, his smile fading as his hand reached out and stroked her cheek, his eyes focused on hers. He bit his lower lip, smiled at her and moved away, pulling on his jacket as he straightened his suit out to make it look like it had done before.

She noticed how his smile faded but didn't comment on it. He was back on business mode. She hurriedly applied make-up to her neck, which made her realise to take a scarf with her from now on and then she put her stuff in her purse. She looked around, verifying that everything was in place. With a nod at him, she turned to open the door and winked at him. "See ya later, boss." She left straight for her desk and sat down as whoever had knocked, went once again to John's office.

John stood up and smiled at his staff member, buttoning up his jacket. He cleared his throat and sat behind his desk, telling him to sit down. He talked quietly, a smile on his face. The man shook John's hand and left silently. John rested his chin on his hand, his glasses placed firmly on his face as he stared intently at Clara through his office window, a smile on his lips.

When the man came out of the office and passed her by, Clara couldn't but look in the direction of his office. She caught him already staring, which made her smile and she looked down, shy all of a sudden, as he cheeks turned red and then she continues talking with Holly, who had dragged her desk chair to Clara's desk so they could talk but her eyes kept straying towards John.

She turned to Holly. "Leave, our boss is watching us. Be productive!" Holly giggled a little and then left. She was one of the few in charge of getting the talents and such, she was good at her job. Clara looked back at John and then took out her tablet and sent him a message to his email. 'Take a picture, it lasts longer.- C xx' she sent the email, a smirk in place and kept working.

John shifted from his hand as he sat up straight, raising an eyebrow as an email turned up from Clara. He smirked to himself and started to type on his computer, 'Miss Oswald, as you are aware, I have an eye for art and I'm afraid I have to admit I was just admiring the art right in front of me. -J xx'

She chuckled when she opened the message. What could she reply to that? 'You are such a sweetheart...I would love to keep chatting but you should check out the catalogue I sent you while you had visit. They need an answer urgently. -C xx'

John raised both of his thick eyebrows, typing on his computer as he looked up at Clara, staring at her, 'Catalogues? Which ones? I have multiple from different companies wanting to have my clothes in them ;) -J xx' 

'Easy, tiger. The one I sent at 11:45am. For some reason (disclosed inside, so read it) they want an answer now. Guess someone fucked up over there and they are in a bit of a hurry. :P -C xx' She sent it and turned to look at him as she bit her lip.

John stared at her through his office window, an intense look in his deep blue eyes. He turned back to his computer and grinned, leaning forward to type quickly. 'Yes ma'am ;) -J xx' he laughed and shook his head, looking through his emails until he found the catalogue and emailed the company. He was on the phone for at least an hour and then they came to a conclusion that John would let them use his clothing line if it was on the front cover of their catalogue. He smirked to himself and came off of the phone, finishing up emails until he packed up his bag and began to leave for the night.

As per usual, the secretaries almost always left after their boss had left, or at least that's how she had always done it. When he started packing. She organized everything and waited for him. Out of politeness, of course. She held the door of the lift open so he could get inside. 

"Hello, you." She used a neutral tone of voice, giving nothing away.

John smirked to himself, pulling on the collar of his trench coat. He side glanced Clara and winked at her, "Hello, Clara..." He smiled at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

His smile was deeply contagious and so damn beautiful. He had nice teeth...and nice lips... She shook her head. "How did it go with the company? I'm assuming it went well because you are not in a mood."

John looked down at his phone, checking his emails every now and again, "It went really great yeah. We agreed my clothing line would be on the cover of their catalogue," he told Clara with a giant smirk on his face, moving closer to her.

"That's great news and that was a great deal. Risky but great." She smiled at him and then her phone rang. She took it out, read the message, typed a hasty reply and then put it back on her purse. She looked at her shoes, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

John raised his eyebrow at Clara, pointing to her phone, "Somebody important?" He asked her and for some reason he had a spit of jealously.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No. Just that Holly bought Chinese food and forgot that we don't have soda or anything in our fridge so I have to make a quick stop before taking the train." She sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

"And she said she invited people over to watch some show. It's madness."

John heard the elevator ding, realising they had reached the bottom floor. He turned to Clara and leaned forward to press a sweet and lasting kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Oswald. Have a nice evening…" 

In turn, she stood on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Likewise, Mr. Smith." She smiled at him and left ahead. Time was running against her and if she just bought what she had to quickly she could evade what she called 'hell hour' which was around 7.

John arrived home and sat in front of the TV, watching all his favourite TV shows with a glass of Whiskey in his hand. He smiled fondly at the memory of the kiss on the corner of his mouth from Clara and he suddenly found himself missing her company. He swallowed, shook his head and went into town to drink. Unknown to him, he was being photographed left right and centre. When Clara went home, she took a long shower and started to investigate John Smith. She had found his magazine and his wikipedia page as well, which was funny to her for some reason. She clicked on the 'News' option and saw a lot of recent pictures. Paparazzis sometimes carried their professional cameras for better pictures but thanks to IPhones, they didn't have to anymore. She sighed and rang him. She had no obligation to do so, but she felt she should let him now. She turned off her laptop and laid in bed, her phone pressed into her ear.

John frowned and stared down at his phone as he arrived to eat in a restaurant, he saw that it was Clara and answered it immediately, "Miss Oswald?" He answered her, his accent thicker than usual. He ate his food quietly, noticing the occasional stares he was getting. 

"Nice wikipedia page but that's not what I wanted to tell you." She yawned a little and excused herself. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that you are being photographed, in case you didn't know." She got herself more comfortable in her bed.

"You alright?"

John raised his eyebrow, looking around the restaurant as he ordered a glass of Whiskey, "I'm being photographed? I'm used to it, Miss Oswald..." He laughed into the phone and finished his food, drinking down his Whiskey all in one once it arrived.

She chuckled a little. "Of course, of course, sir. Just letting you know..." Was she really just letting him know or did she wanted to just hear his stupid voice? She had a feeling it was the later.

John stood up after he had finished his meal and smirked to himself, "I'm going into town now for a drink, do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" He giggled quietly and exited the restaurant, not caring that people were following him. He walked into a nightclub, ordering a shot as he stayed on the phone with Clara.

"Well, you certainly got other stuff to do. I'd hate to impose, you know." She yawned again and made np effort to hide it. 

"Actually, I guess I'll take a nap. Careful out there, okay? Next thing we need is a scandal of you banging hookers and snorting cocaine from a toilet seat."

John laughed loudly into his phone, raising an eyebrow, "Do you want me to bang hookers?" He questioned her, his jaw clenching at the thought of Clara being with other men.  
She rolled her eyes. "No, silly. That's nasty. I'd rather you bang me, in all honesty." She chuckled and rolled around on her bed, not sure what else to say. She had never been good with personal phone calls.

John giggled into his phone and drank down a glass of Whiskey, "Oh, I'd love to. But if I recall, Miss Oswald, you said you were far too sore for me to fuck you..."

"I am, I'm not denying that." She laughed and stood from her bed. She stretched, causing her to moan a little. "You are a rigorous lover. Is tiring the person you are having sex with advisable, Mr. Smith?"

John raised his eyebrow as he heard Clara moan. He seemed to sit up straight in the chair he was sat in at the bar, "What was that?" He asked her, his tone defensive as he ignored her question. Was she sleeping with someone else as well as him?

"Mmm, what was what?" She asked confusedly, as she walked to the kitchen to get herself some milk.

John calmed himself down after he realised there was nothing to be jealous of and downed his Whiskey, clearing his throat, "Nothing, don't worry."

"Hmm, right. Wait a second, getting myself some milk." She put her phone on the counter, got herself a glass of milk and walked back to her room with her phone in hand. "Right. I'm back. So...Uh...I guess I'll see you at work, no?"

 

John nodded, talking to the bartender like he had started to do when Clara had vanished. He cleared his throat and answered her, "Yes, Miss Oswald, I'll see you at work. Have a lovely night." He said gently and hung up the phone.


	8. Promises of Paris

Four Months Later – Promises of Paris

12th February

London, John’s office

 

Over four months later, John Smith had become smitten with Clara Oswald and it was almost Valentine's Day. He loved the way she talked and the way she laughed. He admired her completely. John arrived late into work and rushed into his office, wearing a pink suit with his hair all over the place. He wore a black tie and brown loafers to complete his look. He had an odd dress sense to say the least but people seemed to love him more for it. In the last four months, John had become more popular and his magazines were rocketing. Life could not get any better for him. Clara hated his pink suit. No, she loathed it the moment she set her brown eyes on him as he came in but he would never know that she disliked that suit. These last four months had been phenomenal. They still had a good relationship -professional and personal, that surprised her still. She waited until he was settled to go inside with his coffee ready and his correspondence. 

She set them gently on the table. "I've organized the mail from most important to least important, okay? And congratulations on the magazines. I'm hearing rumours that you might go international." She raised an eyebrow at him.

John looked up at Clara, a playful smirk on his face. He picked up his coffee and drank it slowly, winking up at his girlfriend. "Thank you, for the coffee too, my Clara. I believe I may go international too, although I really do hate the gossip about me."

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward on his desk. "Well, darling, get used to it. There's a lot of weird gossips about you out there. It's hard to keep track." She smiled at him and looked behind herself to see a few people walking hurriedly with papers and whatnot. She turned back to him.

John looked Clara up and down, wiping the coffee from his face as he placed it down. He adjusted the glasses on his face and smiled sweetly up at her, "Weird gossip?" He asked her, taking off his glasses as he wiped them clean with his pink jacket.

"Like what?" 

"Oh, the usual." She shrugged as she sat on the edge of the desk to his left. "That I am a witch and I've snared you or such non-sense and my personal favourite." She smiled at him as she said and started swinging her legs, unable to contain her excitement because that was the weirdest gossip of them all. 

"That you are actually gay and you are using me to cover up for your...." She looked at him up and down and shrugged.

"Gayness."

John tried to keep a straight face, his chin resting on his fist. He couldn't contain himself, he started to giggle uncontrollably, taking off his glasses as he put them down on his desk. "Me? Gay?" He asked her, pointing at himself. 

"Yeah, you, you tall ponce!" She said with a chuckle. "And that pink suit is surely going to point them in the 'right' direction." She laughed and shook her head at him. 

"Are you hiding some hot guy at your place, hmm? I get jealous, mister."

John kept on giggling, unable to stop himself, "The pink suit is the only one I haven't worn and it would have been a waste of money if I didn't wear it but I see the media's point. I do look gay and I do own a men's magazine..."

He raised his eyebrow at Clara suggestively, smirking at her, "Yeah I have, his name is Dominic, I had him imported from Italy. Want to meet him? Threesome on the cards here…"   
She made it out as if she was thinking and crossed her legs. "Weeeell, a threesome does sound great but you wouldn't want to share me, would you?" She got off the desk and kissed his cheek hard, to leave the mark of her lip-stick on his cheek.

"Besides, you can always go shopping with Dominic."

John grabbed Clara around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her legs around him as his other hand grabbed her face, a stern look on his face but his blue eyes were playful, "I would never share you. You are mine, Clara Oswald. Do you understand me?" 

She smirked at him, her eyes darting to his lips briefly and then to his face. "Of course." She toyed with his tie a little and looked at him under her eyelashes. 

"As long as I don't have to share you either."

John released his grip on Clara's face but his thumb touched her bottom lip, his eyes casting down to where his thumb was, "You won't ever have to share me, Oswald. In fact, I have a trip to France this week for a fashion show. Would you like to accompany me? It will be for a week..."

"If it's a work trip, do you really need me there? And if it isn't, can we have no one being here for a week?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She had been to France but never for a fashion show. She had always gone there for the wine. Her mouth watered at the thought of wine.

John raised his eyebrow, "Are you refusing to go to France?" He questioned her, using his free hand to pick up his coffee and drink it before it went cold, his other hand slipping around Clara's waist to hold her on his lap. 

"My sister, Donna will take over for the week, she knows what she's doing. And you can meet her, if you'd like." 

"I...well, in that case, yes. I'll go with you." She kissed his lips softly and pulled back with a smile. "That'd be nice and I'd like to meet your sister."

John's fingers rested at the back of Clara's neck, his fingers running through the strands of her hair, "Just one tiny catch, we leave tomorrow…" He trailed off and then kissed Clara before she could say anything. 

"And Donna is on her way here now," he told her and bit his bottom lip, watching her reaction.

She just gaped at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "You fucker, y-you planned this!" She huffed and shook her head. "How will I have clothes ready for a week!? I was going to do the laundry tomorrow and I will just start by telling you that I don’t have time to buy something appropriate for a fashion show." She glared at him but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

"I am angry at you but I also want to snog you because I love how your mouth tastes after you've drank coffee." She caressed his face and then stopped. 

"Wait, your sister is coming now!?"

John listened to her, smirking as she complained to him. After Clara mentioned kissing him his eyes flickered to her lips, blue eyes darkening, "I have clothes ready for you, I bought them for you and had them washed. You're all packed back at the flat..." He muttered quietly, biting his bottom lip, "I love how your mouth tastes all the time..." 

He was going to lean forward and kiss Clara but then he heard her question. "Yes... She'll be here in an hour. Don't worry though, it will be okay."

She groaned a little and looked at him as she played with his tie. "You are such a controlling prat. I don't like it when you get like that. You should have consulted me..."

John looked Clara up and down, his heart pounding, "Just shut up and kiss me..." He told her as he sent Clara a wink, a strong and determined tone in his voice.

She held his face gently and obeyed. Touching his lips softly with her own, teasingly. Her thumbs traced his cheekbones and she smiled happily at him. Clara knew what he meant when he said 'kiss me' but she wasn't going to give him exactly what he wanted. 

"I've got work to do, Mr. Smith."

John's grip tightened around Clara's waist, a glare sent her way, he didn't say a word but he kept her held tight in his grip, breathing heavily into her mouth as his lips brushed hers. She rolled her eyes at his antics and closed the gap between their lips. She didn't waste any time in opening his mouth and playing with his tongue as she kissed him, eyes closed. John's eyes closed as soon as their mouths were joined again. He kissed her with so much force he almost pushed her from his lap. His tongue danced with Clara's, his hand reaching up to rest against her neck. She let him control the kiss as her hands held onto the lapels of his suit. He was just such a good kisser. She bit on his lip softly to gain his attention.

John groaned quietly into Clara's mouth, his fingers on the hem of her skirt as his hips moved against her once. He pulled away, breathing heavier than before, his eyes still closed, "Clara..." He muttered, his eyes refusing to open as he pulled her body close to his.

She smiled at him softly and kissed the tip of his nose. "We've got work to do, darling. We can have fun later, okay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

John kissed her back, letting out another groan but this one in annoyance, "I miss you too much when you're gone..." he told her quietly, opening his blue eyes to stare intently at Clara, his hand running down her side and massaging her hipbone.

He was just too fucking cute sometimes. "As I do, what else do you think I do? I work and think about you...besides, you informed me that we have a whole week for ourselves, so..." She traced one of her hands down his chest and cupped his cock through his trousers.

"We can have a lot of fun then in that week."

John's muscles tensed and his jaw clenched as Clara cupped him through his trousers, taking in a sharp intake of breath as he kept eye contact with her, "I have a few ideas," he muttered under his breath, keeping eye contact with Clara as he reached in between her legs and pressed his palm against her underwear, a small smirk on his lips that he wasn't trying to make too obvious.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her hand not moving. "I am too afraid to ask what those ideas might be." She could never get the upper hand with him. She bit her lip a little as she looked down at his hand.

John leaned forward and pressed a few more kisses to Clara's lips, his fingers tracing along her inner thighs as he growled against her lips, "You better jump off before I can't control myself..." He trailed off, his blue eyes dropping from Clara's eyes to her lips.

She took heed of his warning and jumped off his lap. Righting her skirt, she went around his chair and pushed it against his desk. "I did have a temporary solution, love. You did your job with your laptop while I was under the desk sucking you off...next time, I think." She kissed his temple and hurried for the door, winking at him as she closed it behind her.

John growled under his breath, glaring at Clara as she left. He let out a groan and let his head fall back, already hard from just thinking about it. He rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, taking out his phone as he sent a text to his girlfriend, 'You fucking tease! Xxx'

Her phone vibrated on her desk and she took it. When she saw his name on her phone, she started chuckling. 'But you wouldn't have me any other way. Having problems down there? ;) xx' she sent it and continued doing her work, as if nothing had happened.

John smirked to himself and leaned forward in his chair, adjusting his glasses as he answered his phone, 'You're the only woman who can make me this hard, that quickly xx' he looked up and winked at Clara, waiting for her to read his message. It was both sweet and hot all at the same time.

Clara sent him a kiss when he winked at her and turned to read the text. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she cleared her throat. 'That's a great achievement. Only reading about how hard you are is making me wet. Perhaps if you keep texting, I might take pity on you and relieve you of your 'problem'. xx'

John started to grin and concentrated on typing, a raise of his eyebrow, 'I can't tell you how much I want to eat you out right now underneath your desk. Kiss your thighs, drag my tongue down your inner thigh... Taste you until you're pushing me away from cumming too hard. Xx'

She bit her lip and clenched her thighs. 'You are such a bastard.' She stopped typing to look at the hour and then resumed typing. 'We have at least 30 minutes until your sister is here, with ten minutes to spare. Should we go for it? xx' her finger hovered over the 'send' button and then she pressed it and looked back at him to see his face.

John smirked and stared at Clara with an icy blue stare, his heart pounding. He growled under his breath and tilted his head, motioning for Clara to come into his office. 

She put everything in order and walked to his office, closing the door behind her. "The blinds, John." She said as she sat on a chair in front of his desk. Not waiting for him, she took the control that controlled the blinds and pulled them down. "Couldn't even answer a simple text?" Clara stood and walked to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders as she whispered in his ear.

"Or were you just too impatient?"

John smirked and watched as the blinds came down. He grinned and stood up, slamming Clara as hard as he could against the wall behind them. He kissed her hard, his hands around her waist as he immediately lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as one of his hands roamed her body. He couldn't get enough of her, to him Clara Oswald was walking perfection. She yelped in pain as she made contact with the wall but that was soon forgotten when he started kissing her. Her arms went around his neck kissing him hard as she pressed him close to her with her legs. 

John bit down hard on Clara's bottom lip, opening her mouth as his tongue danced with hers. He decided he was going to be rough with her and she knew what to say if he took it too far. John's hand reached down and unbuckled his belt, his trousers falling to the floor along with his boxers. He breathed heavily into Clara's mouth and yanked her skirt and underwear down with his hand.

"Oi!" Was her only protest. "You break something, I'll break your cock." She said into his mouth as she grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly, her other hand holding the back of his neck.

John pretended to gasp, "Outch! Such a nasty threat," he growled under his breath and kissed Clara back, biting on her lip hard as his tongue battled for dominance against hers. John pulled away slowly and adjusted himself, keeping eye contact as he slowly pushed inside of Clara.

"Still want to break my cock now?"

She moaned as he pushed inside her and adjusted her legs around his waist. "Not now, no." She started kissing along his neck and stopped once she reached his ear.  
"Fuck me good if you don't want me to change my mind." She pulled back to smile at him.

John laughed and immediately picked up the pace, slamming her up against the wall with each thrust, his lips attacking her neck as he pinned one of her wrists against the wall.   
Her breathing was faster and laboured as she tried to rock against him slightly. Every time he thrusted into her, she gasped softly, the hand that was now on his shoulder was clawing at him as she had her head leaned to the side, eyes closed and mouth open in bliss as he fucked her and kissed her neck. "That's so good, daddy."

John grin faded from his face as he pushed himself all the way inside of Clara, slamming her against the wall harder as he bit down on her lip, "Call me daddy again," he snarled, loving the sensation of Clara clawing at his shoulder. 

"Mmm, daddy." She moaned as she chewed her lip. He always bit it hard, thankfully not hard enough to draw blood. He filled her so completely. She rocked on him a little and looked at him with hooded eyes.

Just as John was about to move himself deeper inside of Clara, a ginger haired woman pushed the door open and his eyes grew wide as she screamed and shouted, "Jesus Christ, what the hell John?!"

Clara screamed in shock at first and when John was too stunned to answer, Clara awkwardly did. "So, I um, I guess you are his sister... nice to, um...meet you?" She smiled at her nervously. 

"John, put me down!" She whispered at him.

John groaned as he pulled out of Clara and threw her underwear at her, pulling on his boxers. Donna swallowed and pointed between them, "How long has this been a thing?" She asked and John rolled his eyes, covering Clara up, "You're early."

Clara put on her underwear and fixed her clothes as she stood in between John and the wall. She was mortified to say the least. Right now would be great for the ground to swallow her and spit her on a dark alley in London.

Donna had the sassiest look on her face and John couldn't help but smirk. Of course his sister wasn't angry with him or even Clara. "How old is she?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest as the redhead eyed Clara. John rolled his eyes and pulled on his trousers, buckling his belt.

"Uh, I think I can answer that for myself...I'm 27..." Clara said as she brushed a hand through her hair, trying to get it to look a bit presentable. Clara didn't know much about the redhead so on the inside, she was petrified while on the outside she was trying her hardest to play it cool.

Donna started to giggle and point at John, "Oh god, you've done it again!" she laughed, shaking her head as she left and closed the doors, telling them she'd be outside waiting for them to compose themselves. John cleared his throat and stared down at the floor, adjusting his glasses.

"Done it again?" She asked with a frown as she looked at him and then outside. Why was her heart beating so fast? Her chest felt too tight. "Done what? Fucked another young secretary, is that it?"

John swallowed and shook his head, taking off his glasses as he wiped them with his shirt, "Just leave it, Clara..." He told her calmly, sitting down to answer more of his emails or rather the last of them.

 

She put her hands on her hips. She wouldn't argue with him. Not now anyway. "I will leave it but you have to explain later." She left the room and stopped by her desk to get her pills, a knot in her throat.


	9. Yeah, just like us

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He watched Clara leave and shook his head, calling Donna in. They argued for over an hour, both of them shouting about Clara, her age and what he was doing repeating his same mistakes, how this would get him into trouble and how it would look in the papers. But he didn't give a shit. He hadn't noticed Clara was standing outside the room when he pointed at his sister and screamed that he was falling in love with Clara.

Clara heard that and she could have sworn that time had stopped for her, because it sure felt like that. She hurried for her desk, what she was about to tell him had been forgotten. Did he really mean that? He must have...but then again, what if he thought that and he was just infatuated with her? Yes, he was her boyfriend but even she had to admit that he could do better. She just put her head in her hands and tried not to think too much about it.

John swallowed and lowered his hand, rubbing his face as he let out a frustrated growl. Donna seemed to quieten down and she kept looking over her shoulder to check if Clara or anyone else had heard him. "Look Donna, just take over for a week okay? You know what you're doing, this is your business too." 

Instead of interrupting them personally, like she could, she decide to ring his office's phone. "Boss, there's a clusterfuck in the studio. Make-up artists are arguing over which tone of blue the model should get. Fix that up, maybe?"

John sighed, rubbed his temple and glared at Donna, "Be right there. Thanks for the heads up, Miss Oswald." He said, hanging up the phone as he left Donna in his office. He smiled faintly at Clara as he walked past her and down to the studios.

Clara figured that she should really offer the woman some coffee, after all, that was practically in her job title. Make the visitor feel welcome and occasionally get them coffee. She squared her shoulders and knocked on the door, then opened it, pretending as if nothing earlier had happened. "Sorry, um, would you like some coffee?"

Donna looked up from John's desk and smiled politely, "That would be just wonderful Thank you, Clara. Black, no sugars, milk..." she nodded and went back to answering John's emails. 

Clara nodded and went to get it just like that. John would literally fill it with sugar and she took it with none? It was weird to say the least. She took the coffee and delivered it to her, placing it on the desk and then heading for the door, already seeing John nearby.

John walked back towards Clara, a sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed in between his forehead and then pushed his hand through his thick grey hair, "Okay, everything is sorted. Donna has already made herself comfortable I see..."

Clara nodded and pointed with her thumb behind her, towards his office. "Yeah, got her a coffee and everything and it looks like you need coffee. There's some in the break room." She said as she walked past him to go to her desk.

He growled and shook his head, frustrated and stressed from the whole situation. John sighed and grabbed Clara's hand, pulling her towards a smaller room as he slammed the door. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, his face nuzzling into her neck. It was odd for him, he wasn't the sort to go for hugs.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, wondering why he was doing that. He had never hugged her before despite the fact that they were quite physically close. "You are not dying, are you? Is this is how you tell me you are dying or something?" She said it as a joke but if she thought about it, it would explain how his sister was taking charge and they were leaving for a week... no, that was just the thoughts of an over-active brain.

John shook his head and pressed his lips to Clara's neck, his hands on her waist as he held her close to him, one of his hands reaching up to touch the back of her neck, moving her hair from her shoulder, "I'm not dying, shut up."

"Okay, not dying, got it." She nodded and started tracing circles on his back. She gulped and was about to ask more question but remembered he had told her to shut up. So she would listen to him...for now.

John took a deep breath and squeezed Clara tighter, "Hugging is a great way to hide your face..." He said quietly, starting to breathe heavily. 

She squeezed him tight in return, he was worrying her. As he started breathing heavily, she feared he was going to start crying. "It is." She kissed his shoulder. 

"Alright, darling?"

John slowly pulled away from Clara and touched her cheeks with both of his hands, his face inches from hers, "I'm fine…" He told her but then stepped away from Clara and looked for his medication, searching through his pockets as he found his medicine and threw back his head, taking two of his tablets. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly at him. "Well, now you will certainly be fine. What was all that about? You never do the hugging and merely saying that you are fine isn't going to stop me from worrying."

John squinted his eyes together and put the medication back into his pocket. He swallowed and watched Clara closely, "Nothing that you need to worry about, Miss Oswald..."  
She raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times as she looked at the floor. "Alright, then." She forced a smile to her face. 

"Good talk, but there's actually some, erm, work to do."

John scratched the stubble on his beard, "Not anymore, Donna is taking over for the week. Are you coming with me to France still? Or are you staying here?" He asked Clara casually, taking out his phone and checking Donna had answered all his emails.

"I never go back on my word, so that's a yes. Still coming with ya." She did her hair up in a pony-tail and looked around. Gosh, why did she feel so awkward all of a sudden?   
"Unless, of course, you think it'll be better if I stay. No problem with that. At all."

John rolled his eyes, pulled a bag onto his side and leaned towards Clara, grabbing her chin with his hand, "Come on," he ordered her, pressing a kiss to her lips before he left the room and the building, getting them into his car as his driver took them back to the flat they shared.

She just followed him into the car and then their flat. She needed a paracetamol, she could feel a headache coming and she was also hungry, so maybe that was cause for her headache. She went straight for the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. "Do you want a sandwich or not?"

John was packing their clothes into their suitcases. He shook his head to himself and raised his voice so she could hear him, "No thank you, packing our things up!" he shouted and carried on until he had finished, placing the suitcases by the door. 

She had eaten her sandwich and helped pack some things but he was too fast and had a certain way of packing things that she just couldn't replicate, so she just stuck with getting her make-up and shoes in other suitcases. She left him to put the suitcases by the door as she looked around for a book to take with her. John stood there, his heart pounding. He looked at Clara, his blue eyes studied her as he stood watching her. He bit his lower lip, hands on his hips. 

She noticed that she was being stared at and looked at him, an uncertain smile on her face. "Sorry, I just always carry a book every time I travel. Not that I'm going to ignore you..."

She laid on the floor to check under the sofa but found nothing. "Fuck. Alright, it's okay." She stood up and walked over to him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We done yet?"

John raised his eyebrow at Clara, "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly, trying his best not to smirk at the fact she had just gotten down on the floor to look for a book underneath their sofa. His blue eyes watched her, amused. 

"Yeah we're done. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled at him and on impulse, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. "Thanks for taking me with you." She pulled back and fixed his suit.

"Alright, now we can go."

John stood there, a little confused at what was happening to both of them. He chewed his bottom lip and nodded, holding out his hand for Clara to take. They were both being weird with each other and John had no idea why. He felt like he had to be delicate around her now and give her comfort and hugs when she needed them. He frowned as they walked towards the car, the driver opening the car door as the two of them climbed in. He paid notice to be driver placing their suitcases into the boot and he drove them to the nearest airport. John sat there, looking out of the car window as his hand subconsciously reached across and landed on her thigh, his fingers in between her legs. He hadn't realised he was squeezing her leg.

She felt his hand land on her thigh and she was prepared to bat it away if he wanted to do some kinky fuckery but instead, she felt him squeezing her leg. It wasn't painful but he wasn't even paying attention to her, he was just looking out of the window. She decided not to bother him and let him think as she calmly removed his hand from her thigh and held it between her own, caressing it softly as she too, looked out of the window.

John glanced to his left when he felt his hand move and looked down to find Clara's hand holding his. He chewed his bottom lip, smiled fondly when she wasn't looking and stared back out of the window, his thumb stroking her knuckles as he started to really think. Eventually they arrived at the airport and John dragged their suitcases along in one hand and held Clara's hand tight in the other. There was a crowd of paparazzi following them, snapping pictures and asking questions about their relationship and fangirls were screaming to have John's autograph written all over their bodies. He shook his head, trying to shield Clara from the flashing lights. He had no idea why he was even famous, all he owned was a few magazines. 

Clara covered her face as best as she could and answered nothing as she let John lead the way. To be honest, the fact that there were many fangirls running after them meant that she'd have to keep this man happy, double the efforts because there were many women already that wanted her place. Their screaming about wanting John to autograph their bodies sent Clara into a laughing fit, tears were leaking out of her eyes for laughing so much, she couldn't believe it. Once they got to a quieter area, Clara muttered, while looking up at him, a saucy smirk in place. 

"Autograph my arse, Mr. Smith."

John covered his face from embarrassment as they waited for their luggage in the airport, a small smirk on his face. He was as red as a tomato. John raised an eyebrow at Clara, "You'd love that, Miss Oswald."

"I think you'd love it more...to have your name basically written on me." She winked at him. She loved how red his face was because the whole situation was funny. She had a bit of information that would no doubt embarrass him further but she decided to use that info later.

John grinned, "You should get a tattoo," he winked at Clara and picked up their suitcases again, walking towards the plane.

She followed him, a smirk on her lips. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" She passed a hand through her hair and took out her phone to answer a text and put it back in her purse.  
John giggled and took notice as Clara answered a text and put it straight back into her purse. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. "I would, yeah. My greatest achievement yet," he said rather sarcastically with a grin on his lips as he jumped up to get into the plane, putting their luggage above them. They were flying in first class. 

Clara looked around, she had to get used to first class if she was going to be with him. "The seats are very spacious." That was the first thing she noticed. She had never been in first class, mainly because it was too fucking expensive. She sat next to John and put her hands on her lap.

John laughed and looked around, "Spacious?" He asked her, a raise of his thick eyebrow. "Really?" He scratched his beard and opened the plane window, taking a quick picture. He pulled out his laptop and put on a movie, offering a headphone to Clara.

Clara accepted gratefully the headphone and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's spacious. You might need to go back to your roots or something, you've forgotten that flying coach is not spacious at all."

John chewed his bottom lip, smiling as Clara leaned onto his shoulder. They were going to watch the notebook, which was his favourite romance film and his guilty pleasure. "Alright, shut up and watch the film, we have a long flight ahead of us."

"Sure, dad." She rolled her eyes at him and paid attention to the laptop screen. When she saw the tittle, she turned to him, a shit-eating grin on her face. She didn't say nothing but she hoped he knew she was laughing at his choice of movie. She had never seen it, it never caught her attention, but it seemed that she would now see it. She settled her head on his shoulder and watched.

Half way through the film, John seemed to be tearing up as the couple had met after years of not seeing each other. He could have cried if it wasn't for the sex scene straight after it. Clara had no such qualms. She raised her hands to her face, covering her nose as she sniffed quietly when the two lovers got together and she just kept sniffing right as they went to have sex.

John paused it and stared down at her, raising his eyebrow, "What's with the sniffing?" he questioned her, biting his bottom lip as he pushed his glasses further up his face.  
"Allergies." She lied and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, wait a bit." She walked quickly to the bathroom to compose herself. She thought that the movie affected her so because the acting was nicely done and she got so much into it that she started snivelling. Deep down though, she knew it was because it reminded her of John and herself.

John frowned and took off his glasses, placing them down on the table in front of him. He kept the movie paused and stood up to follow her, knocking on the door, "Clara, love?"

"Just a second!" She checked her face on the mirror and then opened the door. "Yeah?" She hoped that all signs of weakness had eradicated away with her little time out.  
John could tell straight away, he had spent every single day with Clara for five months. He stepped into the toilet and closed the door on them, leaning in to kiss her softly, his hands on either side of her cheeks, "You can cry in front of me, you know."

Her lip trembled a little and she bit it. "I know, I just..." She laughed a bit and looked down, her eyes swelling up again. "It's just that I hate crying because of movies, John and that movie just..." she hastily wiped away at her tears and shrugged.

He nodded and kissed Clara again, inbetween talking, "I know, my Clara, I know. Just like us..." He nodded, his thumb stroking her cheek as his blue eyes filled with tears.  
Clara saw his teary eyes and tried to compose herself. She didn't wanted to see him cry, it tore at her heart. She took hold of his face and kissed him softly, standing on her tip toes. 

 

"Yeah, just like us."


	10. The Arrival

Author’s note; If you are reading a story, please leave a review or a comment. It’s not nice for an author to put loads of effort into something and then it just gets forgotten about.

 

John kissed her back gently, he swore his heart would fall out of his chest. He swallowed and bit down on Clara's lip, deepening their kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. It was slow and gentle, not like all his other kisses had been. She kissed him back, her fingers threading through his hair, massaging his scalp softly as they kissed. Clara tried to pour into the kiss how much he mattered to her. He gently leaned her against the bathroom wall, his tongue dancing with hers. John sighed contently, one of his hands dropping from Clara's face to her waist, pulling her close to him. 

As she got closer, one of her hands dropped to his chest, over his heart. She felt it beat under her fingertips and pulled back. "Movie. I want to see what happens. Aaaand they better not die."

John nodded and smiled a little but before he let Clara go back to their sits, he kissed her forehead and then pressed a kiss to her nose, "I won't spoil it. Come on," he said, holding out his hand as he took her back to their seats and carried on with the film, headphones in.

She watched the reminder of the film holding onto his arm. She would definitely put it on her top five favourite movies. She turned towards John and smiled at him. "That was a pretty nice movie, actually."

John was already crying. He had tears down his cheeks but he was smiling at Clara, his blue eyes glancing from her eyes and then to her lips. 

"It's one of my favourites, always gets to me. How they have to leave each other and then they find each other again and fall in love all over again. Then at the end, you find out the old couple are actually them... She's just lost her memory."

She wrapped her arms around him as best as he could and squeezed him tight. "I have so many feels right now. I don't want to lose you...or forget you." She cried into his jacket and she knew that it probably could pay for some New Yorkers first uni semester but she didn't care.

John wiped the tears from his face and laughed it off, using his fingers to tilt Clara's head up, "Smile for me, Clara. I promise I won't forget it," he smiled at her, his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly. He could feel himself falling in love with her and there was nothing he could do about it.

She reluctantly smiled up at him. It was in that moment that she realised two things. One, she would do whatever he asked and two, she was already falling hard for him. She wanted him for as long as he'd have her. She bit her lip as she always did when she was thinking and smirked at him. "I'll hold you to that."

John's hand reached out and touched Clara's cheek, his thumb stroking her face as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head, his chin resting on her as he mumbled his reply. "Oh, I bet you will, my Clara…"

She liked the possessive way with which he said her name and also the way he said it. "I like the way you say my name. Mainly the 'R' in it...Clara." she tried to imitate his accent but failed miserably.

"Something like that."

John started to giggle, "God, your Scottish accent is terrible..." He laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking. He leaned away from Clara and then nuzzled his face into her neck, "Clara." He repeated, rolling the 'R' on purpose.

"Oh, like that." She smiled softly, eyes closed. "That's why I let you talk so much. Because I love your accent." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Say it again."

John grinned, "Not sure if I should be offended or not.." He laughed and turned his head to look at Clara, glancing to her lips as he slowly said her name, "Clara Oswald."

She inched forward and pecked his lips softly. "I love it. Seriously. And well..." She said as she sat on her seat, slightly turning towards him. "Take it however you want."

John kissed her back, his blue eyes still stuck on Clara as he watched her move around in her seat, "I'm going to take it as a compliment, my Clara,"

She chuckled and hit him lightly on his arm. "Shut up, you can drop it now." Clara looked down trying to hide her smile. Even when they were bantering or being silly, she liked it.  
John pouted and covered his arm, pretending to whimper, "Outchies…" He stared down at Clara, rubbing his arm as his other reached out to tickle her, a smirk on his lips.  
"Hey!" She laughed a bit, trying not to cause a scene by laughing out loud. She held onto his arm tightly. "Don't, John, no!"

John giggled and continued to tickle Clara, not caring if anybody had noticed. Pictures were being taken of himself and Clara but he didn't care or bother to notice. He eventually stopped tickling Clara and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Her cheeks were pink from laughing so much and she looked up at him adoringly after he kissed her cheek. "You are such a child." She scolded him gently, still smiling.  
John stuck his tongue out at Clara, "You adore me for it," he winked at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, his hand on her thigh, fingers stroking her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Clara noticed that he was always touching her, she had never been one to enjoy public displays of affection but she loved the attention she got from him. "Too right." She said as her own hand moved to his knee and gave it a squeeze.

John laughed and eventually calmed down, his head turned to face Clara. His eyes were closing but his hand stayed on her thigh. Eventually he had fallen asleep for the rest of the flight. 

When she noticed he had fallen asleep, she carefully removed his glasses and tucked them in the pocket of his suit. She touched his cheek affectionately, mindful of the beard and leaned her head on his shoulder taking a quick nap. When the plane landed, she gently shook him awake. "John...wake up, darling."

John groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He smiled at Clara, she was the first thing he saw and he realised he never wanted that to change. He bit his lower lip and shuffled in his seat, sitting up straight as he put his glasses back on, "I'm awake, I'm awake…"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, you are." He looked so cute with his sleepy eyes and sleepy voice that she couldn't stop herself from leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Well, up you go, let's leave this tin can."

John slowly stood up, his voice deep and sleepy, "Sure thing love," he said quietly, picking up their suitcases, dragging them out of the plane as he sleepily reached for Clara's hand, stepping into the warm air of Paris' airport.

 

She held onto his hand, mainly because she didn't wanted to get lost in the crowd or picked up from the crowd and beaten to death in case there were some fangirls. She was good fighting but against multiple people? Ha! She had been to this airport four times in her life, she knew her way around but she still followed him. John nodded and smiled calmly at the fangirls shouting his name and asking him to stop and play his guitar. He tried his best to smile politely and move past them but as soon as he noticed a man make a grab for Clara's shoulder, John turned and hit him square in the nose, knocking him to the floor. He kept his hand clutched to Clara's, trying to pull her through the screaming crowds.

Clara hadn't even noticed the man make a grab for her shoulder and she walked quickly, now walking side by side with John. "What was that for!?" She had to raise her voice to be heard because the crowd was being too loud.

John raised his voice, his face red with anger and a mix of embarrassment, "He made a grab for you! God knows who he was!" he shouted and a security guard came bounding to his side to talk to him.

"Mr Smith, come this way. I'm afraid the French clearly don't know how to welcome the Brits," he said with a strong French accent and pulled them outside to their car. John helped Clara in first, put the bags in the boot and got in the other side, breathing heavily as the driver took them to their hotel.

Even though she had her seatbelt on, she turned to him and took of his hand. "Thanks for that but you have to be more careful next time, John. What if you had punched someone else? Also, do you realise you can be sued now?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, just try to relax."

John chewed his bottom lip, running his free hand over his face, "I know, but I thought he was trying to hurt you…" He admitted sadly, his voice strained as he ran his thumb over Clara's knuckles as they held hands.

"Protecting you is more important than being sued by some silly twat."

"He probably wanted to get at you and hell, if I had been kidnapped, you'd go all Liam Neeson on them." She leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth and caressed his cheek with her free hand.

"Don't worry so much, John Smith."

John leaned forward and kissed Clara a few times, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand at the back of her head, "I'll always worry, Clara Oswald." 

"Well, you shouldn't. I'm a big girl." Clara said as she scratched his beard softly. "I can take care of myself just fine." She kissed the tip of his nose and grinned at him.  
"I like your nose as well. Very aquiline."

He smirked at Clara and raised his eyebrow, "I know you can take care of yourself, my Clara… You like my nose?" he asked her, trying his best not to laugh at her. His smile faded and he looked at Clara, "I love your eyes…"

"Me too. I use them to see." She replied cheekily while staring at his. She loved them. Even if she didn't want to get up and see the sky, all she had to do was look into his eyes.  
John started to laugh, "Don't be cheeky," he giggled and opened the door as the car stopped. He helped Clara out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the hotel and up to their room. It was a beautiful white hotel room and there was a balcony at the back of the room.

Clara looked around, amazed with her surroundings and immediately took off her heels and threw them on the floor along with her bra and pulled John by the hand to the balcony. "You didn't tell me there was a balcony!"

John laughed and placed their suitcases down. He let Clara pull him by his hand and grinned when she looked over the balcony. The view was beautiful and they could see the Eiffel Tower. "Thought it would be a good surprise for you, my Clara..."

"Well, it is." She told him but as she went outside, she realised it was much more than just an ordinary view. It was /the/ view. She turned and smiled softly at him. She looked back at the tower and then back at him again.

"Oh, you come down here." She told him as she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him, now regretting that she had taken off her heels.

John smiled fondly down at Clara and kissed her back, one of his arms wrapping around her waist, "Yes mam," he giggled and kissed her again, biting down on her bottom lip for more access. 

She opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down just a little. Her neck was a little strained but she didn't mind much these days, she was almost used to it.

John lifted Clara into his arms, moving her back into the room to lay her down on the sofa, kissing her gently, "I adore you..." He said quietly, his lips not moving from hers.

"I know." She replied and locked him in place with her hands on his hair as she kissed him. She knew he adored her, he demonstrated that in every way possible.

John kissed her for a few more minutes, taking breaths in between and whispering sweet things to Clara. He was about to move down to her neck when he heard his phone buzz. He growled under his breath and reached for his phone, sitting up straight as he realised what he had been sent.

 

A picture of the two of them kissing, all over the Internet.


	11. The Truth

Author’s note; Thank you so much to the people who bothered to comment and review, I really appreciate your thoughts on these fanfics and I’m glad most of you are enjoying them.

 

Clara was under him and she realised the change in his mood quickly. "What-" she started sitting up. "What's the problem? What does it say?" She said as she moved to peek at his phone.

John sighed, clearly irritated by it. He turned the phone and showed it to Clara, a frown on his face. "This is on the plane. How did they get their hands on this?"

"Ah, shit." She sighed and took his phone from his hands to inspect the picture closely. 

"Must have been one of the passengers. I could try to trace it and see who posted it, maybe?" She smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrow, an impressed look on his face, "You can actually do that?" He asked her and then shrugged his shoulders, pointing at the phone, "Be my guest, Miss Oswald…" 

"I can." She laid back down with his phone and got busy, a focused look on her face. She found the culprit in just a few minutes and showed it to John. 

"Just your average passenger who happened to know who you were." She read the caption the picture had and smirked at him. 

"Apparently this says we were behaving like two love-birds and that we were lucky there weren’t any children around because we were being rather scandalous. Wow. What a lying scumbag. About the scandalous thing. We do look rather cute." She zoomed in on the picture and smiled as she looked at it.

John laid down with Clara and watched her get to work on his phone. He raised an eyebrow whilst he watched her, he was impressed to say the least. How much did he pay her again? 

"Scandalous? God, how old was this guy?" He asked her, a genuine confused look on his face. He looked at the picture and tilted his head, "We do look quite cute. You look beautiful, darling. So is this real then? We're a couple and we're telling people?"

"Mmm, late fifties....he posted it on Facebook by the way." She scrolled down to the comments and some were nice, wishing them happiness but there were others not so nice. She scrolled back up to the picture and saved it out of habit, thinking it was her phone, then put it on the table to their left. 

"Well, I thought we are quite real...this thing we have...and well, if you want to tell people, sure, go ahead and if you don't want to and want to keep things private, you are allowed to."

John placed his hands behind his head, grinning to himself, "We're a thing. Just don't go wearing rings on your fingers, next thing you know we'll be all over the papers for the next big wedding," he rolled his eyes and scratched his beard.

"I am tempted to do so just to see where they think the wedding might be." Clara stood up and stretch a little. "I'm going for a shower. You coming?" She paused to remove her underwear and threw it at him and then chuckled and went to the bathroom.

John raised his eyebrow and smirked as he caught Clara's underwear, winking at her as he walked after her, "Should that even be a question?" 

Clara smirked at him as she stripped and used a hair tie she had around her wrist to tie her hair. "I like to ask or would you have preferred me to drag you here?"

John dropped her underwear on the floor, his jaw dropping as he watched Clara strip. It still made him weak at the knees whenever she undressed in front of him. His eyes took in her body, his breathing becoming unsteady. "Whatever you want, my Clara…"

She chuckled and smacked his chest softly. "You become such an idiot when you see me naked." Clara walked up to him and helped him out of his suit jacket, then started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every inch of his skin as it became exposed. 

"I love it, actually...makes you look more adorable."

John laughed a little, tone full of nerves, his heart pounding, "Only you can make me weak at the knees, Clara Oswald..." He told her, his hands reaching out to touch her waist. He pulled away from Clara, took off his glasses and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, dropping it to the floor as he tensed his muscles, winking at her.

Clara bit her lip as she looked at him and touched his chest. "I like what I see. Been working out behind my back?" She raised an eyebrow at him, teasingly. He was a skinny man for the most part but damn him, he did make her salivate with his skinny body.

John laughed and shook his head, "Of course not. You've just never seen me tense my muscles..." He started to giggle but then his grin was replaced by a smirk as he reached down and unbuckled his trousers, keeping eye contact with Clara.

"Ah, yes. I'm pretty busy coming down from my high to see you tense when you cum." She walked backwards, her eyes on his hands as he unbuckled his trousers. She stopped when her back hit the edge of the sink and she gripped it tight. She hoped she got to see him strip slowly, he was so damn beautiful.

John looked down at his crotch, smirking to himself as he pulled his belt from his trousers incredibly slowly. He only looked up at her when he stepped out of his trousers, he was already straining against his boxers. John ran a hand through his thick grey hair, scratching his beard as he looked up at Clara, blue eyes dark.

Clara moaned aloud, gripping the edge of the sink harder and crossing her legs to rub herself discreetly. She looked at him up and down, unashamedly devouring him with her eyes. "Take them off." She whispered softly as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

John winked at Clara, his heart racing as he kept eye contact with her, his hand moving into his boxers. He raised his eyebrow and let out a quiet growl, slowly pulling them down as he freed himself from his boxers, stepping out of them. Her eyes lingered for quite a bit on his erection as she gathered her strength to walk towards him. Once in front of him, she pulled him down for a kiss with her hand gripping his chin as her other hand grabbed his erection in a soft grip. She kissed his cheek a couple of times and then the corner of his mouth, her lips hovering over his, a smirk in place. John's breath caught in his throat, letting out a low groan as Clara grabbed his erection. He breathed heavily, his lips parting as he stared at her, his hand reaching in between her legs. 

She slapped his hand away. She loved the feel of him in her hand, hot and ready. She started kissing him slowly, eyes open to see his face as she kissed him and stroked him. She wanted to do something for him seeing as it had been a stressful day. Tonight was for him.

John closed his eyes, letting out a low groan, "Clara..." He muttered, leaning forward to kiss her, biting down on her bottom lip for access, his tongue exploring her mouth.  
She opened her mouth greedily for him as he explored her mouth. She started walking and stopped once his back hit the wall, she smiled into the kiss. 

John raised his eyebrow, his tongue dancing with Clara's. His breath caught in his throat, panting heavily as he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Clara Oswald."

She released him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest to look up at him. "That's my name, yeah."

He laughed and shook his head, kissing the top of Clara's head. He moved away from her and stepped into the shower, turning it on as it soaked his hair, "Come on," he said, his blue eyes dancing.

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath but followed him in. She turned to inspect the different bottles there and showed one to him. "Shampoo, for those luscious curls of yours."

John smirked and raised his eyebrow, quickly massaging the shampoo into his hair. He washed it out quickly and then reached for Clara, pulling her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the water cascading over both of them.

She tried to be mad at him but she really couldn't. Not when he was all wet. "You know..." Clara started saying as she moved her hair away from her face. "I used a hair tie to not wet my hair, mister."

John started to giggle, his hand on the back of Clara's head as he whispered into her ear, "Do you always complain?" He teased her, his fingers running through the wet strands of her hair as he pulled the hair tie out and threw it out of the shower, still holding Clara close to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing circles on his lower back. "Any time I can. You are Scottish, you are supposed to complain more."

He grinned and kissed down the length of Clara's neck, being gentle with her on purpose. "I take it you like my Scottish accent?" He questioned her and then raised his eyebrow, thinking of Jack Harkness. "You must have a thing for Scottish men."

She moved her head to the side as her hands settled on his hips and then went up to his chest, playing with the sparse hairs she found there. "It appears so. I like them tall, dark haired with blue eyes and Scottish. Do you happen to have a type?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

John laughed quietly, his voice dropping an octave, one of his hands running up and down her back, "They happen to be dark haired, the most beautiful pair of brown eyes, short and an incredibly cute dimple on their left cheek." 

She shivered slightly as his hand ran down her back, her skin breaking into goosebumps. "Good thing we found each other then." She looked up at him and raised her hand to his beard and then to his hair, brushing it back. It always reminded her of that day they met. 

"Bit off topic, but could you even imagine how our lives would be like if you had never bought yourself coffee at the airport? What if there had been an empty table?"

John touched Clara's neck, his fingers brushing over the hickeys he had left there, his icy blue eyes seem to be stuck on them, "My life would be so incredibly different without you in it, Clara Oswald. You have made me the happiest I've been in these four months than I was in my last relationship and marriage put together so I'm incredibly happy I bumped straight into you. I like to think of us as that string theory people talk about, y'know? Where one person is holding one bit of the string and the other is holding the other but they're on different sides of the world, trying to find their way back to each other." 

She looked up at him, both eyebrows raised. "That's Greek mythology, right? I've heard many theories about string...the one from physics aside, of course." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I've made you happy but you have made me way happier, let me tell you." She wanted to ask about his last relationship and his marriage but couldn't bring herself to ask outright. One look at him let her know that she could trust him. Even though he was her boyfriend, he was also her friend so she decided to plunge right in.

"What happened in your last relationship? I heard Donna, you know...say that you were making the same mistake or something...what was that about?"

John slowly stood back from Clara, immediately shutting down as his last relationship was mentioned. He swallowed and stared down at the floor, the water dripping over his head and shoulders, "I, uh... She-" he paused and chewed his bottom lip, tears threatening to build up as he stared up at Clara, his bottom lip wobbling. 

"Her name was Rose Tyler. She was young, I made a mistake and Donna covered it all up..."

She knew she had hit a chord by the way he retreated back. She decided to give him some space and got busy with the shampoo, applying it on her own hair. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, really. But I just..." She swallowed, unsure how to continue and focused on her hair for a few seconds before continuing.

“I just want you to know that apart from your lover, I like to consider myself as your friend and if you want to talk about it, I'm here and always will be, okay?"

John closed his eyes and rested his head back against the shower wall, trying to calm his breathing, "It was three years ago now. But she was an intern at my old magazine, when I was first starting to get noticed. She and I... We started a relationship and we fell in love, her more so than me..." He swallowed and wiped his face, not able to open his eyes. 

"Rose was only sixteen when she started sleeping with me, I didn't know what I was doing. Donna found out and had her fired and when she fired Rose... She took her own life and left me a note to blame me. Donna burnt it and it was never spoken of again, my sister made it look like she had a car accident and framed somebody else for it." He finally opened his eyes and blinked, "Please don't think any differently of me Clara."

 

Clara couldn't even look at him and she went under the shower head to rinse off her hair as an excuse to keep silent. That was bad. So bad. She didn't want to look at him any different but sleeping with a 16 year old while he was much older? She couldn't believe it. She finally finished rinsing her hair and stood far away from him, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm trying to wrap my head around that but that's just..." She gave him a shrug and looked down.

"That's...sick. Did you even know she was sixteen?”

John shook his head, rubbing in between his eyes, "No, of course not. I thought she was much older than that, she lied to me... Donna found out her real age after Rose killed herself. Rose had known about my magazine long before that and she wanted to know me so she lied about her age and applied for an internship and she got it and everything unfolded from there..." He swallowed and stepped closer to Clara, holding his arm out to reach for her.

"Please Clara, I would never hurt her like that, I'd never hurt anyone..." 

She looked at the floor as he talked, processing everything he told her. It wasn't his fault that he fell in love and that she lied about her age, that much was true, but she still felt a little uneasy. "I...I know you wouldn't hurt anyone. Not on purpose." She turned away from his hand, looking at the different bottles there until she found the one that said 'hair conditioner'. She needed something to keep her hands busy. She applied it and kept talking to him.

"It's hard to process all that. Give me five minutes, yeah? That's all I ask."

 

John nodded, terrified he had ruined everything between them but how could he keep something like that from her? He swallowed and jumped out of the shower, pulling a towel around his waist as he walked into the bedroom, giving Clara time to think things through. Clara thought objectively about what he had told her. It didn't affect her in any way but it obviously affected him a lot and it took a lot of balls from him to tell her that even though he had no obligation to tell her anything. She finished rinsing her hair and got out of the shower. She dried herself and combed her hair as best as she could, undoing the knots. She found a bathrobe about her size and put it on. 

 

She released a breath and opened the door, then walked to the bedroom, hoping he hadn't gone out.


	12. Doesn't change how I feel

John looked up as the bathroom door opened. His heart was hammering against his chest and he was finding it hard to calm himself. He swallowed and watched her, not sure if he should say anything or not. He was sat on the bed, the towel still tightly wrapped around him.

She smiled softly at him, trying to pacify his fears. She sat next to him, their thighs and arms touching. She laid her head on his shoulder and took hold of his arm. "It's okay. This doesn't change how I think or feel about you...so stop worrying."

John let out a breath of relief he didn't realise he was holding and held onto Clara's hand, lifting it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to her skin, "Clara, I think I'm falling in love with you..."

"I'm already there." She bopped his nose with a finger. "Wayyy ahead of you. It's okay, you'll get to my level sometime." She kissed his shoulder and sighed softly, hoping that he didn't consider it awkward.

John frowned and looked at Clara, tilting her head up to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned her, his blue eyes dancing with happiness. His hand reached her cheek and stroked it, "I could have told you sooner." 

"I was afraid, I guess. I mean..." Clara pulled back and sat facing him now, her feet under her.

"I was afraid because, well, I didn't know if you would be feeling the same and I didn't want to pressure you into saying that you thought you were starting to fall in love with me. I wanted you to tell me on your own accord. If you never had told me, I probably would have told you next month, maybe."

He laughed and leaned his forehead against Clara's, closing his eyes, "Both of us are fucking ridiculous," he muttered and wrapped his fingers in her hair at the back of her head, his eyes glancing to her lips.

She cupped his face as best as she could with her small hands and grinned at him. "You more so than me. After all, you wore that awful pink suit." She teased.

John raised his eyebrow, "I thought you liked that awful pink suit..." He muttered, glaring at Clara playfully. He laughed and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

She kissed him back and bit his lip playfully, to break away from him. "Whatever gave you that impression, mister?" She pressed another kiss to his mouth.  
"It was bloody awful."

John pouted at Clara, his thick eyebrows raised as he kissed her again, "You're awful, lying to me, Clara Oswald."

She laughed at him. "That suit was awful. But it did bring out your..." She waved her hand around, trying to find the word she was looking for. "Um, paleness, I think."

John started to giggle, shaking his head, "You're so full of shit," he winked at Clara and stood up, leaning down to pick a pair of boxers out of his suitcase, dropping his towel to the ground. 

Clara whistled at him and clapped softly, enjoying the view and went to get clothes from her suitcase. "You need to find me a picture from when you were younger. If you have naked pictures, that'd be great."

John raised his eyebrow, pulling on his boxers. "Would you prefer me if I was younger?" He asked her, standing up straight as he fished for his phone in his pocket.  
He looked through his mother's Facebook account and found a picture of himself in his twenties, around Clara's age. He was wet and he looked like he had just climbed out of a pool. He was just as lanky but he had abs, muscular legs and brown thick hair on his head.

She nodded appreciatively as he showed her the pic. "You look pretty hot and that brown hair." She had a laugh at that but looked back at him. "I prefer you now a hundred times. Not a big fan of abs or wrinkle-less faces, sorry." She blew him a kiss and put the bathrobe aside as she put on her underwear.

John's blue eyes watched the bathrobe fall from Clara's body, a smirk on his face. He chewed his bottom lip and then snapped his attention back to her face, pulling on a pair of grey trousers. "You've never spoken about your evident daddy issues, Miss Oswald." 

She glared at him as she pulled out a dark blue short dress and slipped it on. "I get on perfectly well with my father and we talk every week. Can't a girl like her guys handsome and older?" She finished with a smirk.

"Or do you want me to explain the whys?"

John shrugged, his arms over his chest, "I asked, didn't I?" He smirked, his blue eyes watching her with an intense stare. He had no idea why she called him daddy and there wasn't a lot of women that had called him daddy in the first place. He found it hot, he just wanted to know why. If it wasn't an issue with her father then he was even more curious to know why.

"Okay." She used her hands to tick off points as she explained them since she had to explain the whys a lot to her friends. They were practically etched on her brain.

"One, experience. Older guys are much more experienced, they know what to do. Two, they are not young guys, that's enough for me. Three, they are older and they've made mistakes and learned from them so they can help me not to mess up. Four, you guys know what taxes are. I had no idea until recently. Five, I love grey hair. Six, you won't mind that I'm aging because you are already old. Seven, you guys -some- are caring and more patient and your level of understanding is off the charts. Plus, you treat me like a princess...I like that. Guys my age would just..." She shrugged. 

"Not treat me like that, I've met my friend's boyfriend and others. Worst pieces of shite ever."

John nodded and stepped closer to Clara, his blue eyes stuck on his own hand as if he couldn't believe he was touching her. He couldn't deny how hard he had fallen in love with her and he hoped he would never regret it. 

He smiled fondly at Clara and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Clara, you are my princess. I worship the ground you walk on and every other woman deserves to be that respected by a man. I adore you completely and I can't picture myself with somebody else. I will happily let you gloat when I'm ancient and you're only just getting your first grey hair and a few wrinkles. I see myself married to you, Clara Oswald and it doesn't scare me anymore..."

Her eyes swelled up a little and she looked down to compose herself. Her voice came out a little shaky when she talked even though she was trying to control that. "Oh, John, you say the darnest things." She looked up at him briefly to smile at him.

"You are so eloquent. I'm sorry for getting emotional. I just never thought I would ever be married because who would want bossy Clara Oswald for a wife?"

John smirked down at Clara, his blue eyes dancing with amusement, "I would marry bossy Clara Oswald, even if I have to deal with your annoying habits of leaving your dirty clothes all over the flat and your inability to clean up your breakfast bowl after you've eaten. Or the fact you chuck your coat on the floor when we get home and you pull out my grey hairs when we're watching a movie together..."

She was touched that he had paid attention to her annoying habits, but so had she. "I would have to marry a controlling old man, with a huge ego who snores at night when he sleeps, has the habit of dressing up like a broke college student when we are home, brushes his teeth after he's eaten in the morning...what else? Oh, you are like an octopus in public, always wanting to touch me in inappropriate places...but I don't really mind...Oh, also, the painting supplies, scattered around the house...the other day I drank water paint because it was in a coffee mug." She glared at him but wasn't too serious about it.

John burst into laughter, "An octopus?" He giggled and only laughed harder when Clara told him she drank water paint, his head falling back as he clapped his hands together.  
"That's just brilliant. Okay, what about when you shave and you leave your damn shit out everywhere? Why get it out if you're not going to put it away?" He asked her, not being very serious about it.

"And when you drink most of the milk and put the damn bottle back in the fridge when there's none left? How about when you snap my underwear when we're lying in bed?" He laughed and grabbed her, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Octopus, am I?"

"Yes, an octopus!" She laughed even though her arms were trapped between them.

"You know you love it when I snap your underwear. That's tough love!" She giggled a little more. "What about putting your coffee on the nightstand on top of my books, hmm? Or misplacing my hair brush? And my personal favourite-" she said in a rather sulky tone. 

"When you get home horny and absolutely rip to shreds my underwear, eh?"

John laughed and lowered his head to whisper into Clara's ear, his voice low, "Here's an idea Princess, don't wear any underwear every time you're waiting for me to come home because there's a chance I missed you all day, my Clara..."

She shivered slightly and chuckled nervously. It amazed her how he could still make her feel like that. "Noted. Next time, no underwear. At least cough when you get home. Last time I dropped my pizza...it was really good pizza.”

He raised his eyebrow, turning his head to kiss along Clara's jawline, "At that time, I don't think I really gave two flying fucks about your pizza but I'm sure I can get you one right now, Princess," he winked at her, clearly mocking his girlfriend.

"You are such an idiot." She said poking his chest. She broke away from him to get her hair dryer out of the bag and curl her hair a bit.

"Where are we going anyway?" Clara raised an eyebrow at him in question as she walked to the bathroom with the hair dryer.

John pointed out to the balcony where the Eiffel Tower stood, sending her a wink. He didn't say a word as he pulled a grey waistcoat on, a black tie and a grey jacket.  
She smiled at him and disappeared into the bathroom. She re-emerged later, hair done and when she laid eyes on him, she stopped. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, mainly because he looked ten times more attractive than normal.

"You...look great! Yeah, super great."

John buttoned his jacket over his waistcoat and turned to raise his eyebrow at Clara, "Are you okay?" He asked her, taking in her appearance. He held his breath, she always looked so beautiful.

"Of course, I am. Why, don't I look okay?" She said as she walked towards the mirror in the bedroom, checking her face and then went for her make-up bag.

John caught Clara's wrists and smirked at her, his blue eyes full of amusement, "You look stunningly beautiful, Miss Oswald."

"Well, thank god. I'm glad you think that. While we are it, allow me to say that you, sir, look pretty bangable." She winked at him and turned toward the mirror and dug in her bag for the makeup she needed, then started applying it.

John laughed and walked around Clara, his blue eyes watching her, "I'll let you bang me when we get home," he winked at her, a playful look on his face as he picked up an aftershave bottle and sprayed it on himself. 

She chuckled and paid him no mind as she applied her make-up. His aftershave was new, she hadn't smelt that one before. "New aftershave, eh?" She smiled at him.

John sprayed some on his neck and then leaned close to Clara, "Want to smell it?" He asked her, a raise of his eyebrow.

"Thought I'd get a new one."

She inched close to him and smelled it. "Smells nice. Remind me to go to a gym when we get back. Might need to build up some muscles to fight women off of you." She kissed his jaw and turned to get her purse.

He shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror as he rested his knuckles on the table in front of him, "You don't have to fight women off of me, my Clara, you already have me..." He told her quietly, adjusting his glasses on his face.

She hugged him from behind. "I know, but just in case. Besides, I should really go to a gym." She told him as she looked at him through the mirror. 

"You honestly look very handsome and I should probably stop showering you with compliments, lest you get used to it."

John laughed and looked at Clara through the mirror, a lopsided smile on his pale lips, "Do keep showering me with compliments, keeps me young." 

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll reserve it for when you look particularly handsome only, then." She stepped away from him and verified that everything was in order, then she took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the door. 

"Let's go already!"

He grabbed the door key for the hotel room and let Clara drag them from the room. He locked the door and slipped a pair of sunglasses into Clara's pocket, placing his own on his face as they walked down and outside of the hotel, walking towards the Eiffel Tower. 

She smiled up at him, noticing the glasses. She thought she had forgotten hers but then she found them in her pocket. She knew she hadn't placed them there. "You are so thoughtful." Clara said as she took them out and put them on.

"Taking care of my eyes and all that."

John laughed and shook his head, reaching for Clara's hand as his fingers interlocked with hers. "I'll always take care of you, Miss Oswald." He smiled fondly at her and pointed to a small cafe right beside the Eiffel Tower.

"We're going to eat there… On the roof."


	13. You trust me, don't you, Clara?

"On the roof?" She raised her neck as high as she could to see where he meant, but since there were a few trees, she couldn't see it clearly. 

"When I came here we usually went the other way to a small cafe. We would eat crepes and a lot of wine."

John opened the door for Clara, clutching onto her hand as he spoke in French to the waiter. The waiter nodded and gestured for the two of them to follow him to the roof. John let go of Clara's hand and let her go first, a smile on his face as a table sat in the middle of the roof, golden lights surrounding them. They had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.  
She looked at him as of she had never seen him when he started speaking in french. When she saw the table in the middle of the roof and the view they had on the tower, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, a fond smile on her face as she looked at him. 

"You didn't have to do this, John."

John frowned at Clara, nodding for the waiter to leave them alone for a while, "Of course I had to, Miss Oswald. I believe this is a thank you for all you've done for me these past four months," he smiled fondly at her and pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit down.

"I've already ordered both of us a pot of their best pasta and garlic bread and their finest wine. Now about the runway tomorrow, we're also here for another reason that connects to the runway. I've been asked to model for a campaign, but there will be women modelling around me. I thought you might want to come along."

Clara sat down and listened to him talk as she crossed her legs and leaned forward to pay more attention him. When he was done, she nodded at him. "Well, I like the way you say thanks, but really, I've done nothing special. Anyway, it was only just a matter of time before you were a model as well." She smirked at him. The thought of models around him did make her jealous and she didn't like to feel jealous, at all. 

"It's okay. I can stay at the hotel and some exploring of my own, but if you want me there, well then...you'll see me there."

John reached his hand across the table, a frown on his face, "Of course I want you there," he confirmed, his blue eyes locked onto hers, his foot touching hers underneath the table. She was right, he was like an octopus.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she felt his foot touching her and decided to play a little with her own foot on the table. She dragged it slowly up his calf, her eyes on his as if she was doing nothing under the table. "Alright, then. When were you going to tell me you were going to model, mister?"

John leaned closer to Clara, a smirk on his face, "I just did, didn't I?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. He held his breath as Clara's foot moved up his calf, shifting in his seat slightly.

"You know what I mean." She glanced at his lips briefly as she took off her sunglasses and set them on the table. Removing her feet from his calf, she asked him in a casual tone. "So...modelling boxers or what?"

John sat back in his chair, his blue eyes darkening with lust. He chewed his bottom lip, "Modelling boxers for older men, Calvin Klein."

She gaped at him then narrowed her eyes at him. Surely he was lying? "Are you serious? Oh my god, I was kidding when I said that." She started laughing.  
"Oh my, the blogs are going to have a field-day."

John raised his eyebrow, leaning towards Clara. His hand crept underneath the table, stopping on Clara's thigh, his voice lowered and he was looking at her like she was his prey. "Is that funny, Miss Oswald?"

She stopped laughing and bit her lip as she looked down. She couldn't see his hand because the table was in the way, but she knew it was there. "Not at all, Mr. Smith." She said in a voice she hoped sounded normal and composed.

His hand moved further up Clara's thigh, a growl forming in his throat, "I certainly hope it isn't funny, Clara..." 

She gulped audibly and tried not to burst into laughter as she leaned forward. "I don't find it funny anymore." Her eyes were bright and she had raised her eyebrow at him.  
John removed his hand and smirked at Clara, leaning away from her as the waiter poured them two glasses of white wine. He smiled up at the waiter and sipped at his drink, his eyes locked on Clara's.

Clara smiled at the waiter and then picked the glass of wine and drank a bit, her eyes never straying away from him. She thought he would put a stunt like he had done what seemed like ages ago so she was glad he was able to restrain himself.

John chewed his bottom lip, placing the glass onto the table. He eyed Clara, his eyebrow raising as he took his glasses off of his face and placed them in his jacket pocket. "Don't make me repeat my old actions, Miss Oswald..." 

She placed hers on the table as well and licked her lips. "I was merely looking at you, dear and I'm behaving...unlike you." She loved their banter, mainly because he always thought he was in control and hell, he was most of the times, but she did enjoyed teasing him.

John raised his eyebrow, looked around and then smirked at his girlfriend of four months, "Why, my love, I do believe this is our roof tonight," he grinned at her and lowered underneath the table.

"No,no,no,no,no." She said quickly closing her legs and moving them out of his reach. "You are definitely /not/ going to do whatever you had in mind. Behave, Smith!"

John smirked and kissed up Clara's bare leg, speaking loud enough for her to hear him, "Are you sure, my love?"

She had to uncross her legs to pull the chair back and glare down at him. "Yes! That would be like me just freaking giving you a blowjob in public! Someone could see! The waiter could come up." She tried to reason desperately with him but she knew that when he wanted something, he got it.

John stood up from the table, a smirk on his lips, "I wouldn't mind if you gave me a blowjob..." he grinned at Clara and stepped closer to her, his hands in his pockets.  
"What's the problem, love? Why do you care so much?" 

"Oh, you wouldn't mind at all, would you?" She glanced at his crotch and then at him. His bulge always looked huge, with any trousers he wore. She'd have to prepare herself to share his bulge size with the world now. 

"I care because the last thing you need is another picture of us, and this time, with you in between my legs or me sucking your cock in public. Your sister would kill you and you know it." She told him as a matter of fact.

John stepped closer to Clara until his face was inches from hers, a small smirk on his pale lips, "I don't care," he told her, a growl in his voice. It was true, he didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know they were together. 

She looked at his eyes and saw how much he meant it. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and raised her hand to cup the side of his face. "But I do and I want the best for you. A scandal of that magnitude is not good for business. I'm starting to think that you get off on doing things like that in public."

John kissed her back, his heart racing. He swallowed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm sorry that I get like this, it's my bipolar, I can't always control my moods..." 

"I know, drag your chair over here. I want you close." She smiled at him softly and nodded. Even after four months, she had a hard time coping with his moods and how to stop them both from doing reckless shit.

"That's why I'm so patient. You can't actually help it so there's nothing to apologize for." She looked around, noticing that the roof was pretty high and there wasn't any nearby buildings tall enough to see them do anything. She turned to him and asked slowly. "The waiter comes only and only when you call him, right?”

John nodded, a raise of his eyebrow, "Yeah, I paid him extra to give me this spot..." He said quietly, moving his chair closer to Clara as he bit his lip. 

"Clara… Sometimes all I want to do is lose control, do the most reckless things I can manage to do. Just one night where I don't have to be John Smith."

She smiled softly at him, understanding his struggle. It must be hard to have all that fame and responsibility on your shoulders. "I travelled the world a lot, back in the day." She smiled softly at him.

"How about...in a few months we go to the cloud forest in Ecuador? You can do all sort of reckless shit. Walk around naked, jump from a cliff to a river, you name it....plus you can get in touch with nature...think about it." She took his hands on her and traced the veins of his hands with her thumbs, looking down at their hands together. 

"When you are with me, I just see the John I met all those years ago. Just a simple, rather dashing man. Things have changed for you and maybe you can't really just be nobody in public but..." Here she smirked at him, her eyes staring into his. 

"Anytime you can get away with being reckless, I will support you. And from what I know now...we can afford to be a little bit reckless."

John blinked rapidly, his heart soaring. Clara Oswald really was the perfect woman to him. He nodded, his heart racing as he broke out in a huge smile. "Then let's do it, Clara Oswald. Let's be bloody reckless like nobody is watching, yeah?" He asked her, holding her hand as he kissed the back of it.

She imitated his smile, it amazed her how happy she could make him just by suggesting a few things. "Fuck yes, what do you have in mind? You are the mastermind here now, dear."

He thought for a moment and then a smirk spread across his face. He stood up, looked over the edge and grabbed the bottle of wine, holding out his hand for Clara, "I know exactly what to do," he smirked, drinking the wine straight from the bottle.

She hesitantly put her hand in his and looked over the edge as well. She smiled at his antics and shook her head. "I am not jumping off this roof. I don't have insurance for that." She joked.

John stared at Clara, raising his eyebrow as he stood on the edge, "Don't you trust me, Clara?" He asked her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Together, like we've done everything else." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I do trust you but I need to know that we are not jumping." She looked at him seriously, beginning to doubt him just a little.

John passed Clara the bottle of wine, stepped onto the ledge and winked at her, letting go of his hand as he jumped from the ledge. Clara tried to grab onto him but it was too late. Time seemed to go slower as she screamed his name and started racing down the stairs and outside, certain that John was either dead or badly injured. Tears ran down her face as she went outside, not knowing in which state he was in. John had landed on a massive rundown blowup bed, covered in boxes of gone off fruit. He laughed and stared up at the sky, sitting up straight. He knew what he was doing, he did it on purpose. It was just going to take a lot of convincing Clara not to kill him when she reached him.

She felt as if her heart was going to burst. She had started sweating and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. When she went outside and saw him alive and well, sitting on a blowup bed, she was consumed by rage. 

"You!" She said as she pointed at him and took off her heels, she started throwing them at him as she got closer. One missed him but the other one hit him on the chest.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Tears were still streaming down her face and she was shaking.

"I thought you fucking jumped like a lunatic! I thought you had fucking died or injured yourself pretty bad! Do you know how it feels to see someone you love jump like that!?" She was now close to him and she wanted to slap him and strangle him so bad.

"I'm glad you're not dead because now I can fucking kill you myself, John!"

John winced as Clara's heel whacked him in the chest, ducking as the other one missed him. "Jesus Christ!" He yelled, his hand covering where the heel had smacked him.  
"Did you have to throw that at me?" He questioned his girlfriend, raising his eyebrow as he ran a hand through his thick hair. He stared up at Clara, blue eyes boring into hers as she got closer.

"I said for you to trust me, do you honestly think I'd jump if there wasn't a landing? Reckless as shit, right baby?"

"I do trust you but I didn't know this was down here!" She yelled at him. She was breathing as if she had ran a marathon and she felt as if she would faint at any second. She put her hands on her knees and tried to control her breathing.

"Was this a test to see how much I trust you?" The hurt was evident in her voice as she asked that. Standing up straight, she passed a hand through her hair, pulling softly the ends of it.

 

"I want to go home."


	14. Smithwald

John frowned and stood up, realising that what he had done was a shitty thing to do and it wasn't funny at all. He swallowed and stepped closer to Clara, reaching his hand out to her, "I'm sorry, my Clara, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought we were just having fun..."

She still had her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. "People can both have fun when they tell each other’s p-plans." Even though she was mad as hell at him, she couldn't help herself from crossing the distance between both of them and hug him tight.

"I hate you so much right now."

John wrapped his arms around Clara, a sad look in his eyes, "No you don't..." He whispered into Clara's ear, his hands trying to warm her body, smiling to himself. Right now he hated himself. Why could he never control himself? 

She calmed herself down while listening to his heartbeat and now she felt so tired, but still, she didn't want to let go of him. "You are right." She sniffed softly.  
"Sorry, I overreacted. My brain went straight into panic mode without assessing the situation, I'm sorry."

He nodded and slowly pulled away from Clara, his hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly, "It's okay, I understand why you panicked. Hey, on the last day of this week, shall we skip my campaign and go straight to Ecuador from here?"

"No, we shall not." She smiled softly at him. "That campaign must be important so we are not skipping anything. Be responsible, Smith." She turned her head to kiss his hand.  
Come the end of the week, John was standing in the middle of a photoshoot, posing to the side in a white pair of Calvin Klein boxers. He had bought Clara with him, because he was surrounded by a bunch of blonde and brunette women younger than her who knew him incredibly well. Their week in Paris had been full of love, admiration, sex and midnight walks on the beaches and down the paths of small alleyways where tiny cafes and bookstores were. John kept his eyes on Clara as photos were taken of him, deliberately flexing his muscles. His hairdressers had shaved the sides of his hair and gelled the top of it back, combing and cutting his beard. He turned his head to stare at the camera, a small smirk on his lips.

The week had been marvellous minus that little incident in the cafe, but the rest more than made up for it. The hairdresser shaved the sides of his hair and he looked absolutely gorgeous, she'd have to thank her for that. Clara just looked at him as he posed for the camera, a proud smile on her lips as she looked at him and when he was talking with any one from the crew, she would just get out her phone and write messages to Holly in caps lock. Mostly unreadable garbage because that was the only way she could express her excitement at having him looking so hot. He looked her way and she gave him a thumbs up. He did look pretty damn good.

John winked at Clara and jumped up to sit on the stool behind him, his arms over his bulge as he stared at the camera, running a hand through his hair. The photographer was a pudgy man who wore a scarf around his neck and every time John flexed his muscles strictly for Clara, the man named Mark jumped up and down and snapped another photo. John definitely felt like a rock star and he wasn't complaining about the attention but all the attention he wanted was from Clara.

As he flexed, Clara took a few pictures with her phone. She needed something to remember this moment, apart from the memories. A blonde girl brought Clara a bottle of water and Clara thanked her and focused her attention on John again. She knew that all his attention was on her and she was deeply flattered. Her eyes lingered a little long on his legs and then on his crotch. She knew what he had in store and it made her slightly horny thinking about that. She looked away guiltily as she sipped her water.

John stood up, folding his arms over his broad chest. He looked around the room and walked around, his eyes locked on Clara. Mark snapped a few more shots and skipped around the room, moving towards John.

"John, darling, I think we need to do a naked shoot. Is that okay?" He asked him, his hand on John's bicep. John raised his eyebrow and turned his head to look at Clara, his blue eyes straining for Clara's opinion.

Clara was in the middle of swallowing the huge gulp of water when she heard the question. She choked a little and forced herself to swallow as she caught John's stare. She shrugged, red in the face. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Do you want to do it?"

John shrugged his shoulders in a 'why not' manner and turned to Mark to nod his head. Mark clapped his hands together and skipped around the room, "Brilliant, just fantastic! Strip off Mr Smith!" he yelled and John laughed, shaking his head. 

He hooked his thumb into his boxers and pulled them down. John smirked to himself as everyone froze and stared at him. Mark swallowed and pointed to one of the blondes, "Okay, you come here sweetie. John, stand just in front of Natalie here." he grinned and placed Natalie in front of John. John cleared his throat and stood in front of Natalie, raising one of his arms up to run through his hair. Natalie was half dressed but she was covered.

Clara swallowed. One of the weirdest parts of dating John was his fame...and the good looking women, she had to admit. Now he was naked in front of a good looking chick and Clara was certain that the gods were testing her. She trusted John but he almost never trusted the chicks and how could she trust them now when they had seen his junk already? But this was part of his career...she had to support him...and she would. She would have to be witness of sexy shots and right now, she was certain that she would have rather stayed at the hotel.

John cleared his throat a little louder, not particularly enjoying the fact Natalie was pressed up against him. He shook his head and gently pushed her away, looking to Mark, "I'm sorry, Mark. But this isn't going to work. If you want a naked shoot I'm afraid you'll have to let my girlfriend be in the shoot with me," he said rather clearly, turning to face Clara as he held out his hand for her.

Clara shook her head and started laughing a bit, clearly embarrassed. "John, she's a model. She's got the looks and knows what she's doing." She took his hand anyway, but not to participate in the shoot. "Everything alright?" She whispered at him, trying to ignore the fact that he was stark naked in a room full of people.

John laughed and leaned into Clara, his lips at her ear, "Together, like we've done everything else. Don't you trust me?" He questioned her, his fingers tracing small circles around Clara's wrist. He was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were stuck on Clara's, his face inches from hers. 

"You are my model, Miss Oswald."

She inched forward and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, then she whispered in his ear. "I hate you." She pulled back to smile softly at him. "Alright, what do I have to do?" She didn't hate him, but it was her way of saying 'you bastard, I'll get you for this'. She was certain that he understood that.

John winked at Clara and pulled her to the centre of the room, just in front of Mark's camera that sat on a tripod. John made this moment between them and them only. "Just relax, you're gorgeous," he whispered into her ear, making sure nobody could hear. 

John pulled Clara's leather jacket from her shoulders and unzipped her dress, his face in her neck. The dress pooled at Clara's feet and John stepped them both infront of it, his face still in her neck. He was subtly trying to make Clara the centre of attention. One of the assistants yanked the dress from the floor and stood infront of Clara to turn her head to the side, lifting her arm so her fingers would run through John's hair. She stepped away and Mark seemed to be getting incredibly over excited.

Clara was glad that she was wearing underwear or else this would've been really awkward for her. She was wearing a black lacy hot pant with its matching bra, something she had bought in Victoria's Secret about a month ago, it was the first time she wore. She was nervous but she tried to focus herself on John, threading her fingers through his hair. The action calmed her as they stood there.

John smiled fondly at Clara, he could feel her heart racing. His hand rested on her hip bone as he looked at her, his blue eyes glancing to her lips, "You're fine, you look beautiful..." He muttered, hearing the familiar snap of Mark's camera as the whole room fell into silence.

"I do? Even though I'm shaking quite a bit?" She smiled and bit her lip as she looked at him, her other hand rested on his bicep and the other one slid down to cup his cheek. She heard the snaps of the camera but apart from that, everyone was silent.

"In other words, hold my hand, in other words. Baby, kiss me..." John sung quietly into Clara's ear, knowing it would calm her down. His hand slowly moved up over her stomach, his fingers ghosting her skin as a few more photos were taken. 

"Calm down, it's just me and you."

She indeed calmed down and smiled at him. "So, do I kiss you or not?" She replied cheekily as her hand traced his lips with a finger. Right now, she had eyes only for him and everyone else in the room could have been furniture for all she cared. She licked her lips and looked at his beautiful blue eyes.

John heard the snap of the camera just as Clara's fingers traced his lips. He smiled, his arm over her breasts as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Clara's, his heart soaring. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She smiled, eyes closed and kissed him back. Her hand was now over his heart, feeling it beating steadily under her palm as her other hand settled on his neck, nails scratching the back of it. He couldn't hear the snaps of the camera anymore, but he wasn't entirely sure he was trying to hear them. His fingers traced circles on her bare skin, just above the waistband of her lace underwear. The sensation of her nails scratching the back of his neck was making his muscles tense, biting down on her bottom lip as his tongue fought for dominance with hers, his grip tightening around her.

She had forgotten where she was already but she wouldn't let him dominate the kiss. She held his face with both hands and just moved him down a bit towards her. Since they were already pretty close, this caused her to arch back a little. When the need for air became too much, she pulled back slowly, then kissed the tip of his nose.

John breathed heavily, his heart in his throat as he stared approvingly at Clara, winking at her. He turned Clara towards the camera and wrapped one of his arms around her stomach, the other playfully pointing right at the camera as he lowered his voice in Clara's ear, "Look right into the camera, you gorgeous little beauty."

She did a little surprise sound as he turned her towards the camera but then his presence behind her reassured her in a subtle way to not be nervous. She did look at the camera but not before addressing him again. "That sounds so obscene coming from your mouth." She looked at the camera, with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her lips, simply because she wanted to jam her elbow in his ribs.

John could sense Clara's current playful hatred towards him and a thought crossed his mind. His hand moved its way behind Clara's back and unclipped her bra, he caught it just before it fell and moved his face into her neck, his voice low, "Like an octopus, am I?" He heard Mark take a few more photos, but nobody said a word or made a sound.   
Clara let out a gasp as she felt him unclip her bra and instinctively, she reached up to grab her breasts. She had a surprised expression on her face and turned it towards John, to glare at him, "Yes, and I'm not getting naked with you." She hissed.

John yanked Clara's bra away from her and immediately covered her breasts with his arm, his hand cupping one of them as he lips brushed against Clara's neck, "You don't have to..." He said quietly, hearing another snap of the camera and an excited yelp from Mark.

Clara wanted to stomp on his foot but she also knew that then everyone would see her tits. "You are a menace, dear." She said breathily as he kissed her neck. This whole situation was turning her on and she couldn't believe it. Her nipples were standing up to attention and her skin was breaking into goosebumps. She could blame that on the cold.

John couldn't stop smirking. His lips attacked Clara's neck, his free hand moving her neck to the side as another picture was snapped. He growled quietly, his heart racing. "You love me, my Clara..."

She looked at him, seeing him out of the corner of her eyes and raised one hand to his neck as he kept kissing her neck. "I do, which is why I find myself in this position." She whispered at him.

"When are we done? I feel like I've been standing here for ages."

John pointed to the camera and then dropped his hand, his lips still on Clara's neck, "Look straight into the camera for one last shot, my Clara..." 

She did just that. The faster she looked at the camera, the faster she'll be done with this. Mark snapped one last shot on them and signalled them he was done and Clara immediately turned around, burying her face on John's chest. 

"You bastard."

John grinned and clipped her bra on properly, keeping Clara close to to his body so nobody could see her breasts. "Would you have rather I did that whole shoot with Natalie?" He questioned her, raising his eyebrow as he picked up her dress and zipped it back up, brushing her hair away from her neck with his fingers.

She blushed a bit as she fixed her bra under her dress and brushed her hair with her fingers. "Honestly? I think you would have found yourself very single." She grinned at him.  
"Now put on some pants. Stop showcasing my stuff."

John laughed and picked up his boxers, pulling them on, "YOUR stuff?" He questioned Clara, a playful smirk on his face as he pulled his trousers on and shirt, not caring who was looking.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, all this-" she said as she drew a circle in the air, pointing at his body. "-is mine and you know it, darling."

John winked at Clara, "Of course it is, always will be." He told her quietly, noticing that everybody was staring at them. Mark coughed and bounced over to the two of them, "Darlings, your whole photoshoot will be sent to you tomorrow when you land in England. Then it'll be all over the Internet." 

"Oh fuck." She said softly and then covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, sir. Sorry for that, I um...alright! Thanks, really." She smiled at him and turned to John. "All over the internet! I hope dad doesn't see that."

He shrugged, "You're covered up," he winked at his girlfriend and put his glasses back on, thanking Mark and his team as they headed back to their hotel. John packed their suitcases and cleaned up their hotel room before he left the key card at reception and left hand in hand with Clara. The flight was full of John and Clara mostly falling asleep on each other. They arrived home to their flat in the heart of London, John had come home a little frustrated by paparazzi throwing themselves in front of Clara, trying to get a picture of her. 

He unpacked their stuff and leaned down to pick up the package by the door, opening it up, "Clara, love, the photos are here." he called, taking out the first one. It was a photo of Clara looking straight at the camera with a smirk on her face, John's face in her neck with his hands all over her.

Clara was laying down on the sofa with just her underwear and a shirt. She had helped John unpack some of the stuff but he insisted on finishing and she didn't argue with him. She stood and ran towards John, snatching the photos from his hands. She was excited to see them but also dreaded seeing them. She saw the one John had taken out at first and observed it critically. She smirked down at the picture and looked at him.

"Not bad but these are pics we can't exactly showcase in the living room." She chuckled and gave that one to him as she got close to him, then looked down at the others in her hands.

John pointed at a photo of them facing each other, Clara's hand in his hair and they were staring at each other like they could only see each other. "Now that one we can put in the hall," he raised his eyebrow at her, as if he was asking her with his facial expression. He picked out the one with her bra off, with both of them staring into the camera, John's face angled towards Clara's neck. It looked like he was 'smouldering' at the camera and he couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he showed his girlfriend.

She nodded at him. "That one looks great, it's my favourite so far." She traced his arms on the pic. "Look at those arms." She grinned down at the pic and put it behind the other ones as he picked out the other one. She chuckled as she saw the other pic and nudged him with her shoulder. 

"Were you a model before? Because I've got to say, your face a lot will make a lot of women go wild. I can already see the headlines of Buzzfeed articles."

John snorted, "Shut up. You compliment me far too much. I don't see what the fuss is over me, I'm just a normal bloke with a Scottish accent and a few magazines," he muttered, turning his head as he pressed a soft kiss to Clara's head, "And an incredibly beautiful girlfriend."

"Well, everything you just said is true." She turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held onto the pics. "You forgot to mention that you're really, really, ridiculously good looking." She smirked at him as she quoted Zoolander at him.

"Apart from your looks, you are also very talented. Don't forget the sex tips and other things. You kinda brought that on yourself."

John laughed and raised his eyebrow, "Be quiet," he ordered her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He frowned as he heard his phone buzz and took it out of his pocket. He opened the email and raised his eyebrow, turning the phone to Clara once he had looked it over properly. 

It was the sexiest picture of them printed on the front of a magazine with 'See inside for John Smith's photoshoot' he opened up another tab with all the other pictures that read 'Who's hot for these two right now? We're labelling them as #Smithwald and its official, they're together.' He raised his eyebrow at another tag line.

 

'John Smith finally tells all about girlfriend Clara Oswald. They spent a week together in Paris, did he ask to marry her?'


	15. Puppy Love

She leaned on him as she saw what he was showing her. It was amazing how fast the media worked. Terribly fast, in fact. At the next headline, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You did an interview?" She snatched his phone from him and re-read everything. 

"Well, you didn't ask me to marry you so we can say that that was there to make sales." She couldn't help going back to the first tab and see their picture in the magazine. She cringed a little.

"Dad will see that. And also, 'Smithwald', really? Sounds like Squidward."

John threw back his head, giggling like a teenage boy blushing over being caught looking looking at porn. "Squidward? Really? I don't mind it, I think it's quite cute. Smith & Oswald, sounds like a title for a new magazine..." He paused and then looked down at Clara, towering over her in height.

"What do you think about that? A new magazine... We could go into partnership."

She shook her head as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Another magazine? You have already too many magazines, John. Plus, Smith and Oswald sounds like a law firm." As she said she stopped and looked at him. 

"A law firm." She repeated again. "That sounds good."

John stared at Clara, blinking rapidly, "You want a law firm?" He questioned Clara, placing his phone back into his pocket as he stared at her, a 'what the fuck is going through your head right now' look on his face, both of his thick eyebrows raised.

She started laughing at the look on his face. "Okay, my head's working fast so just ignore I said that while I research some more later. I had the weird thought of going to law school." She frowned a little and raised her fingers to his lips, in case he was going to talk. 

"I need to put more thought into that....but a magazine sounds okay. What would it be about? A women's magazine?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

John rubbed his temple, thinking it over in his head, "Of course I'm not going to ignore you, it's a good idea and I'll support you with whatever you want to do." He smiled fondly at her and adjusted his glasses so they wouldn't fall off his face, a smirk on his face as Clara's fingers covered his mouth.

"For both genders? Kind of like an equality magazine, something new."

Sometimes she wondered what good she had done to deserve this incredibly supporting man. She was really lucky indeed. "I love you so much. Also, yes...that sounds good. We'd have to think this thoroughly because that sounds good, I don't think I've seen a magazine with those two themes combined." Then again, she didn't read many magazines.

John's blue eyes widened as he stared at Clara, blinking slowly. That was the first time 'I love you' had come out of her mouth. He swallowed and raised his eyebrow at her, wondering if she had realised what she had said. 

Clara walked towards the sofa and sat down, spreading the pictures she hadn't seen on the sofa. When she noticed John just standing there, without saying anything, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Did I say something funny? You don't have to look at me like that, you know." She frowned as she stared into the distance, thinking of what she said. Then it hit her. She let out a breath and looked down.

"Well, deep down you must have known." That was all she said as she kept looking at the pictures, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

John stood behind Clara, both of his hands on her shoulders. His voice was low and he could feel her pulse quickening under his touch, "Clara, you've never actually said it..." He said gently, his own heart was probably racing quicker than hers was. He bit his lower lip, all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

She chuckled a little and turned her head to the side to look at him. Her hands were playing with her fingers, trying to keep her nervous response down. "I know. That's what happens when you don't think before you talk...but yes, I do love you. A lot. It's hardly the right moment, I think."

His fingers were brushing Clara's hair from her face, his lips at the top of her ear, "I love you…" He breathed, his hand at the back of her head, body pressed to hers.

Her heart fluttered as she heard him saying that. She smiled down at the pictures and traced his face on some of them. "I know. It is obvious that you love me."

John raised his eyebrow and smirked to himself, "Obvious is it?" He questioned Clara, his heart pounding in his ears. He turned Clara to face him, "Do those words belong to me now, Clara Oswald?

"I'll never say them to anyone else. Those are yours and yours alone." She glanced at his lips and then at his beautiful blue eyes, framed by his glasses. Her heart was beating hard and she couldn't stop herself from smiling at him.

John's thumb touched Clara's bottom lip, his blue eyes switching from her brown ones to her lips, he didn't say a word. He spent a full minute staring at Clara, taking in his girlfriend's beauty and all her features. She could take her make up off and he wouldn't notice.

She just let him stare at her, just as she stared at him. Her face twitched, trying not to smile or laugh as they looked at each other. It felt really intense and a blush made her way to her cheeks until she couldn't take it anymore. She laughed softly and kissed his thin lips. "Stop staring, it's awkward."

He winked at Clara, his blue eyes locked onto hers, "I like staring at you," he confirmed, chewing his bottom lip. He kissed her back, his fingers tracing circles on her hipbone.

She smiled into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. His glasses occasionally bumped with her but she didn't mind. He was an incredible man, really. Now that he seemed to be in a good mood, she broke the kiss slowly and started to press soft kisses on his face. "John, can I ask you something?"

John nodded, his arms around Clara as he smiled fondly at her, his hands running up and down her back as if he was making an effort to keep her warm. "Of course you can, my Clara..."

She put her hands on his waist, putting her fingers between his trousers and his belt. She wore the best impression she could do from the cat from Shrek and asked quietly. "Do you think it could be possible for us to get a dog?"

John glanced down at where Clara's hands were, raising his eyebrow, "A dog?" He questioned her, his heart melting as his girlfriend's brown eyes inflated. 

"What, right now?"

"Yes, that's what I said. A dog. Not right now, maybe later...but I really want a cute puppy." She raised herself on the tip of her toes and kissed his chin. "Pleeaase?"

John let out an irritated sigh, but it was fake and pretty obvious from the giant smile on his face, "Of course I'll get you a puppy," he nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Clara's head. 

And a few weeks later, that's exactly what he did. It was her twenty eighth birthday and he came home to their flat holding a giant box covered in a bow. Hopefully he got the right dog, otherwise he was screwed.

She had opened the door and found him holding a giant box. She couldn't even see his face. She knew it was her birthday, but even this was a bit exaggerated. She let him in and looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you are determined to overdo yourself. What's in there?" She asked as she got near the box and admired the bow it had. It was cute. She looked at the box warily for a bit and raised an eyebrow at him.

John carefully put the box down onto the floor and held Clara's hand, both of them kneeling to the floor. He let go of her hand, got out his phone and started recording as he took off the lid to the box and a tiny puppy came bundling out and into Clara's lap.

"Oh my god!" She took the puppy, which she noted was a beautiful Corgi and cuddled it close to her chest. Her eyes watered and her lips trembled slightly and then she was crying. She buried her head in the puppy's neck briefly and then looked at John as she wiped her tears with one hand.

"These are happy tears, oh my god, come here, you wonderful man." She practically threw herself and him, careful not to hurt the dog and hugged John as hard as she could.  
John laughed and hugged Clara back tightly, his hand stroking up and down her back, "Happy Birthday, my Clara," he muttered, kissing the side of her head. He pulled away from her eventually and wiped her tears, "So I got the right dog then?" He asked her, a hopeful look on his face. 

He chewed his lip and stroked the top of the Corgi's head, "He's a boy. I thought of calling him Joffrey but then you might have actually killed me."

"You could have brought home a three legged dog and it still would have been the right dog. But I actually love Corgis." She admitted as she laid the dog in her arms as if it were a baby and stroked his chin.

"He's so goddamn adorable." She could feel tears threatening to fall again and she sniffed a bit. "I would have killed you if you had named it Joffrey." She looked down at the dog and smiled softly.

"He looks like a Lorcan to me. What do you think?"

John smirked at Clara, raising his eyebrow, "Are you talking to me or the dog?" He pointed at himself and then the Corgi in her lap. He moved closer to stroke the puppy who tried to bite his finger, "I don't know, I was thinking of a more comedic name like Alan or Dave."

Clara started chuckling. She liked Lorcan more but Alan did sound nice. She leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Alan is better because Dave is my dad's name." She smiled down at Alan who was trying to bite John's fingers as John waved them above Alan's head. 

"You are so getting laid tonight." She told him with a chuckle. "Thank you, this is the best present ever."

John laughed and frowned at Clara, "I thought that was my job on your birthday. You get laid," he grinned and shook his head, moving his hand above Alan as the puppy tried to catch his finger in his paws.

"Well, I get laid every day...or most days." She shrugged, remembering when he came home from work tired and all he could do was kiss her good night and fall asleep. "So...his name is Alan..." She moved him so she could lay him on her thighs, which were raised now and tickled its belly.

"Hello, Alan, welcome to the Smith-Oswald household."

John smiled fondly down at Alan and stroked his belly, "Welcome to the family, little dude," he grinned and pulled Alan off of Clara's lap. He laughed as Alan waddled towards his eating bowl. He was so small his legs were like little stools. He stood up, turned off his phone and helped Clara up, "He needs to be left alone for a few hours or he'll develop separation anxiety and we'll have to be with him constantly.”

"Oh." She looked towards the dog, a frown on her face. "I didn't know because I've never had a dog." She stretched a little and looked up at him. 

"So...when you say we're leaving him alone for a bit...do you mean to say we're gonna leave or...? Because it's raining now." She said as she nodded towards the window.

"Nothing new, though."

John laughed and shook his head, "No, darling. We don't need to leave the flat," he smiled fondly at her, took her hand and lead Clara to their bedroom. He gently closed the door, watching Alan waddle around in curiosity.

"Oh." She gave a saucy smirk and sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. She was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt with a V cut. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What if he pees on the couch?"

John stood infront of Clara after shutting the door, a smirk on his face. His blue eyes slowly looked her up and down, "He won't pee on the couch, he's too small to get on it,"

She chewed her lower lip and nodded slowly. "You are right and he won't grow up to be a big dog so it's all good." She leaned back a little on the bed, using her elbows for support to keep her a bit upright.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Smith?"

John climbed over the top of Clara, a raise of his eyebrow, "I'm thinking I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend..." He muttered quietly, his eyes drifting to her lips.

Clara laid down and raised her hands to his shoulders, as if she were giving him a massage. She bit her lip and then smirked at him. "Well? Just do it, idiot." She teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "Shut your mouth, you gobby little Princess…" He grinned and leaned down to kiss Clara, one of his hands on her side, stroking her through her shirt. 

She kissed him back, a smile on her face as one of her hands went under his shirt. She drew circles on his back as they kissed, her other hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. John bit down on her lower lip, his heart pounding. His tongued danced with hers, the kiss was gentle and not as rushed as normal.

She enjoyed the kiss, letting him set the pace as they kissed. One of her legs went around his waist to pull him down, close to her. She smiled a little and pulled back. "I really love you, alright? Very much so. You are wonderful, John."

 

John's hand reached up inbetween them and touched Clara's cheek, thumb stroking her skin. His blue eyes stared at Clara, "I love you too, Clara, so much.,." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again, his other hand on her leg as he pulled it around his waist.


	16. Do you want to be a mother one day?

He made her so happy and she hoped she made him as happy as he made her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his face as they kissed. She removed his glasses without breaking away and placed them gently beside her. John's fingers ran through Clara's hair, pushing the strands out of her eyes. He let out a low groan as he kissed her, he loved kissing her. Her lips were soft and beautiful. His hand was at the hem of her shirt, his fingers stroking just above her waistline.

She pulled back, laughing. "John, that tickles!" She said as she adjusted his hand on her thigh. "Now you may continue." She kissed him hard now and then started peppering his beautiful, rugged face with kisses.

John laughed, shook his head and leaned back to pull off Clara's shirt, throwing it on the floor. He pulled off his own shirt and leaned down to kiss her neck, this time he was gentle and loving.

She noticed that this time he was being more gentle and loving, which she didn't mind at all. She liked it when he was like this, he went slower and she could enjoy things better. "Mmm." She caressed his back, eyes closed, memorizing every move of his shoulders, the shape of his ribs, he was simply perfect.

His fingers moved round Clara's back to unclip her bra, a growl forming in his throat. John dropped the bra on the floor and made his way down her neck, past her collarbone and inbetween her breasts. John's other hand caressed Clara's side, his fingers tracing every outline of her body. "Your body is perfect..."

She giggled softly as he touched her. "You really think that?" She asked as her hands delved into his hair. She gazed at him lovingly as she bit her lip.

John nodded, glancing up at Clara, "Of course I do, the most perfect woman I've ever laid eyes on..." He whispered, his kisses stopping just above her waistline, staring up at her.  
She chuckled and shrugged. "Well, if you say so, darling. I trust you not to be a liar." She smirked down at him and raised up on her forearms to look down at him, see what he would do.

John grinned and disappeared inbetween Clara's legs, spreading them as his blue eyes darkened. He slowly pulled down her jeans and threw them on the floor, his teeth hooking in her underwear as he looked up at her, blue eyes full of desire. As always, she told him not to break them. It was already a habit of hers. Sometimes he broke them and sometimes he didn't. She opened her legs wider and hooked her thumbs on her underwear, raising herself; she pulled them down to her thighs, leaving him to do the rest.

He nodded, listening to Clara. John kept his blue eyes locked on Clara's as he sat up slightly, lifting her leg into the air as he slowly pulled off her underwear, sending a playful wink at her that he was certain would make her giggle. 

She indeed giggled and pressed the side of her feet on the back of his head, pulling him towards her. It amazed her how even when they were in this situation; he was still able to make her laugh. "You are such an idiot." She said affectionately.

John leaned down to kiss Clara, a smile on his lips, "That's one of the things you love most about me," he muttered quietly, his hands moving inbetween them as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers and boxers. He climbed over her again, his hand reaching up to touch Clara's cheek.

She smirked at him. "Damn right." She watched him eagerly as he undressed, her lip between her teeth. She leaned into his touch, eyes closed and kissed his hand then opened her eyes slowly, making eye contact with him, rich brown eyes dark with lust. 

"Make love to me, John."

John nodded, his blue eyes matching the look in her eyes. He brushed the hair from her eyes with his free hand and then looked down, using his hand to adjust himself at her entrance. He let out a low groan as he pushed himself inside of her, his hand grabbing hers as he pinned it above her head, his fingers interlocking with hers. She let out a soft gasp, her lips twisting into a smile. She interlocked her fingers with his as she gazed at him, her eyes full of love and adoration. She raised her other hand to cup the side of his face. She caressed it slightly and moved her hips towards his, a subtle demand for him to move.

His thumb stroked Clara's knuckles, his lips inches from hers. John began to move his hips, slow and gentle. He let out a series of quiet groans, his lips parting as he growled into her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you more." She said against his lips and moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss her as she moved in time with his thrust. She kissed down his jawline and his neck, then rested her chin on his shoulder breathing heavily into his ear. "So fucking much."

John nodded and started to breathe heavily, nuzzling his face into Clara's neck as he kissed up the length of it, groaning a little louder with each thrust. He closed his eyes, his hand squeezing hers as he held onto it tightly. She hissed a little bit when he tightened his hold on her hand, sometimes he didn't know how strong he really was. Her free hand scratched his back as she started breathing heavily. She loved how he felt inside her and on top of her. John loosened his grip on Clara's hand, muttering an apology against her neck. He picked up his pace, pushing himself deeper inside of Clara as his free hand pulled her legs tighter around him, turning his head to brush his lips against hers, his eyes closed.

She just admired how his face looked while he made love to her. She placed a few small kisses on his and others on his cheek as she whispered sweet nothings in between kisses. A few moans interrupted what she was saying and she could feel herself quite close. "Mmm, yes, baby, just like that." She licked the outer shell of his ear and panted a little.

John wrapped his arm around Clara, holding her body flush up against his as he started to growl, his grip on her hand tightening with every thrust, "Fuck, I love you…" He panted, his lips on her neck.

She moaned when he said that, her hand gripping his tight as she could feel a pull on her abdomen. She squeezed her walls around him in purpose as he kissed her neck. She loved it when he kissed her neck with his delicate thin lips. John let go of Clara's hand, his face turning to kiss her. His lips parted, his tongue battling hers for dominance as his hips thrusted deeper inside of her. John groaned loudly as Clara clenched around him, but he was determined to make her cum first. He growled under his breath and reached inbetween them, rubbing her clit.

As he released her hand, both of her hands went to his back, scratching it as they kissed. She couldn't keep kissing him as he started to rub her clit. She pulled back and let out a moan, her hands were now gripping his hair tight, angling his face towards her so that'll be the last thing she saw when she came and her eyes inevitably closed. She bit her lip as she looked at him, the raw passion she felt for him evident in her eyes. After a minute or so she came, her back arching and his name on her lips. 

John came inside of her hot and hard, the tension in his muscles released and he closed his eyes, groaning loudly against Clara's lips, "Shit..." He muttered, the look in his eyes matching his girlfriend's.

She chuckled and held him on top of her with her arms around his neck as she pressed lazy kisses on his lips. She was so weak after she came that all she could do was drop her legs once again on the bed as she breathed heavily.

"Nice birthday present."

He winked at Clara, speaking inbetween kisses, "Anything for you, Clara Oswald," he muttered and pulled himself out of her with a low groan, flipping over onto his back. John grabbed his glasses and put them back on, blinking himself back to reality as he breathed heavily.

She turned on her side to trace lazy circles on his chest, allowing him to catch his breath. She admired the way the veins on his neck stood out and how the blush on his face had spread to his chest. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. 

"Thanks for Alan. I honestly thought you had forgotten about that conversation."

John frowned, his eyes avoiding hers as his fingers brushed her hair away from her shoulders, "I don't forget about anything you say to me darling," he muttered, finally looking up at her.

It warmed her heart that he still remembered most of the things she said. At least the important bits. "Come now, you do forget about some things." She was joking, of course. He remembered a lot of things. He was better with his memory than she was with hers.

He snorted, "I remember everything, Miss Oswald…" He whispered, kissing into her hair. John sat up and pulled on his boxers, chucking her underwear at her. John rushed from their bedroom and picked up Alan, taking him to their bed. He closed the door behind him and let Alan roam around on the sheets, climbing back into bed with Clara. 

Clara took her time dressing herself. After all every time they had sex her legs seemed to cramp up a little. She was putting on her shirt as she was sitting her bed when John came back with Alan and put him into bed. She will forever have the image of John carrying Alan to their bed etched in her mind because they both looked so adorable and right now, they were the most important thing in her life. She grinned at Alan played with him a little, then left him to play with the sheets as she wrapped her arms around John's torso and leaned into him. It was impossible to be happier than this. 

"You know, since you came back into my life, my life has been better than my dreams and I realised that I'm truly happy where I am now." She kissed his collarbone and nuzzled into him.

"I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and I'm mother to a beautiful dog. Nothing can top that."

John turned his head and kissed the top of Clara's head, "You've made me so happy, Clara. So happy I can't even describe it…" He muttered and then a thought crossed his mind at her moment of being a mother to a beautiful dog.

 

He chewed his bottom lip and plucked up the courage. "Clara… Do you want to be a mother someday?"


	17. Baby Talk

 

His question caught her off-guard and she pulled back from him. The dog ran to her lap and she played gently with its little paws as she thought of her answer. "I never saw myself as a mother, to be honest. Never thought about it. I'm not averse against the idea of being a mom, though. What about you? Don't tell me you want to be a daddy." She teased and winked at him.

He frowned and took a deep breath, "I've-I've kinda always wanted to be a father, my first marriage didn't work out because River didn't want any children..."

He chewed his lip and saw the smirk on Clara's face, he laughed and muttered into her ear. "Oh, you're referring to the fact you call me daddy."

Clara shrugged and shoved him gently away, a smile on her face. "Down boy." She did like the idea of having his children. They would be as beautiful as him. Not to be cocky, but she knew that both of their genes combined would create beautiful children. 

"Well, I would like to have your children. We do have to think about it thoroughly, of course." She bit her lip and glanced up at him.

John laughed, "Funnily enough, my Clara, I don't think I have very long left to be having children. I'm coming up fifty eight, you've just turned twenty eight. We've got to start thinking about some kind of future..." He paused and froze, realising what he had just said. 

He turned to look at her, "That's not what I meant. I mean... I'm a much older man so I'm ready for marriage and children and I would like to see them grow up. But if you're not ready then I'm happy to be the man you stay with until you get sick of me..."

She looked at him seriously and until she was certain he was looking at her again, she rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that I don't think I will ever tire of you." She picked up Alan and put him on his lap. 

"And neither will Alan. I think...well..." She gulped. "We can try to have one in the next few months. I was more thinking about the cribs and such. There are some pretty ugly cribs out there." She laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed Alan's belly as he laid on John's lap. "What would the theme of its room be if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked softly. 

"We'd also have to think about names..."

John kissed the top of Clara's head, taking in the scent of her hair as he closed his eyes, "I hope you stay with me, you still found your way back to me even after six years. That's true, there are ugly cribs out there..." He laughed, his eyes creasing.

He stroked the top of Alan's head, "We could go for a unisex room? You know, like a neutral bedroom. For a girl I was thinking of Kira and for a boy either James or Alfie…"  
"YOU found your way back to me, mister. I was already working there." She heard his name suggestions and she cringed and looked at him as if he was mad. 

"That's it. You are not naming our children. James is an alright name but Alfie and Kira?" She raised an eyebrow at him, hoping that he was joking.

John pulled back and stared at Clara, blinking slowly, "But-" he paused and glared at her, playfully pushing her head off of his chest, "Fine, no cuddles for you. I thought Alfie and Kira were quite cute but whatever..."

She threw her arms around him, pinning his arm between their bodies. "Those are alright names for pets... What about...Alec or Damian? Those are names with character and I am a hundred percent certain that if it's a boy, he'll have your attack eyebrows." She kissed his shoulder softly.

John grinned and put his most sarcastic tone in his voice, "You can so keep me down," he laughed and leaned up to kiss her, speaking in between kisses, "How about Damian Alec Smith, that has a nice ring to it..."

"Hmm." She moved away from his mouth and chewed her lip. "Damian Alec Smith...I do like that." She smiled at him and took the dog from his lap, then lay down with the dog on her chest. 

"You are going to be such a good daddy...which reminds me, it'll be awkward if I keep calling you daddy."

He raised his eyebrow at Clara and turned to her, laying on his side, "I thought you liked calling me that?" He questioned her, his blue eyes searching hers.

"I do. But having a kid and then having him or her calling you 'daddy'..." She frowned a little and looked at him. "I think I'll cross that bridge when I get to it...daddy."

John raised his eyebrow and shuffled closer to Clara, his face in her neck, "Whatever you want, Clara..." He muttered, his lips touching her neck, eyes closed.

"Whatever I want, eh?" She asked as she softly touched Alan's ears. The dog was lying on her chest, eyes closed but not yet asleep. "Take a nap. You've been out all day, love."

He snorted, "Me or the puppy?" He questioned Clara, lifting his head to look at his girlfriend, a lazy smirk on his face as his blue eyes sparkled in a certain mischievous way.  
"I'm talking to you." She chuckled and cuddled the puppy close to her chest. She sat up with the sleepy puppy and put him at the end of the bed then laid back and turned on her side to play with John's curls. 

"You look tired, you should sleep.” She traced his eyebrows with her thumb lovingly as she looked into his eyes.

John raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I look tired? How would you feel if I said that to you?" He laughed and bopped Clara's nose, a childish smirk on his face.

"I would feel insulted." She giggled and just looked at him for a long time before talking again. "You look actually pretty good, tired and all. But you do need a nap, dear." She entwined her legs with his, a smirk on her face.

"We should both take naps, I think."

John's arm wrapped around Clara's waist, a smile on his pale lips. "That sounds like a good idea to me, Miss Oswald…" He muttered, his eyes closing every now and again.

 

She took off his glasses and leaned back to place them on the nightstand. She caressed his face as his eyes closed every now and then, a smile on her lips. She kissed him softly and cuddled close to him. "Shh...sleep."


	18. A Year Later

Around a year later, John had gone through with what he had promised. He had set up Clara's very own law firm, paid for her training for a year and named the law firm Smith & Oswald. They had bought a home together in a gated community, because John's fans had found their flat and kept knocking on their door. They even had to go as far as having security around their home because of a stalker issue Clara had endured. Clara had her own fame now, after the photoshoot they had done together she had been asked to do more photoshoots by herself and had been named the sexiest woman in America. John walked back through the gates, walking Alan back to their home and through the door. 

John had grown a full beard and his hair was getting thicker but he always swept it back. He took the lead off of Alan and let him skid across the floor on the marble floors, he looked up at the spiral staircases. "Clara?"

This past year had gone great for her. For John's birthday, she just threw him a great party and of course, awesome sex. They were awake almost all night. She welcomed the change from their flat to an actual home and she just now had her own fame and now understood John completely. Being famous was hard. She heard him call her and took in a deep breath. She had been feeling sick lately and she thought she had the flu but still, she went out of her way and asked one of the guards to buy her a pregnancy test. She could only imagine what the media would do if they saw her buying that shit. She honestly didn't know how to tell him. They had been trying to have a child of course, but now it was real. The initial shock of finding that she was pregnant wore off and she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms, holding him close.

"I'm glad you are home!" She said excitedly, her legs and arms wrapped around him.

John laughed and caught Clara just as she jumped into his arms, he wrapped his own arms around Clara's waist and held her to him, his face nuzzled into her neck, "Hello my Clara, I've only been gone an hour. Alan's a little thirsty but don't worry, he's good," he laughed and kissed into Clara's hair, taking in her scent. He had noticed she had her hair cut short at her shoulders and he didn't really want to put her down.

"An hour's a long time." She nuzzled her face into his neck, content. "Put me down, please, there's something I have to tell you." 

When he put her down she bit her lip and passed a hand through her newly cut hair. What better way to deal with stress than actually doing something drastic? She liked the haircut. She had gotten it while John was out. "Ok, um, how would you like to be a father in the next, um, 9 months or so..?" She asked shyly.

John paused and stared at her, his hand in the air as he was about to reach out to Clara and touch her hair, but he had stopped halfway and stared at her, wide eyed with surprise, "What?" He said, a bright grin on his lips. He blinked rapidly, his heart hammering against his chest. His eyes dropped to her stomach. "Really? You're pregnant?"

She nodded, her smile mirroring his excitement as she touched her stomach. "Yeah...you are going to be a father, John. We did it!" It had been hard to have a child and at some point, she had given up but now that it was suddenly so real, she felt great.

"We are going to be parents."

John dropped to his knees out of pure shock and happiness, a smile on his lips, "Hello baby," he whispered, his hands on Clara's stomach, blue eyes staring up at her.   
"Oh my god, I'm going to be a father..." He trailed off, his eyes widening in shock. He had no clue about being a father.

She laughed at him as shook her head. "The baby can't hear you yet, you numpty." She threaded her fingers through his hair, even though it was slicked back with gel, she presumed. 

"Yes, you are going to be a father and you are going to be a great one. No one's more prepared to be a father than you. Trust me on that."

John blinked back his tears, "I don't care if she or he can't hear me, I'm still going to talk," he laughed out of happiness and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend's stomach. He hummed in response to what she said to him and relaxed as her fingers ran through his hair. John stood up and pressed a kiss to Clara's forehead, "And you are going to be an amazing mother."

She blinked her tears away and laughed nervously as she hugged him again. "God, I hope so. I only know how to deal with teenagers." She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.   
"I've got to go to a doctor, see how far along am I."

 

John had gone to the doctors with Clara at every appointment, no matter what he was doing. They had been photographed going to the hospital quite a lot but they tried their best to avoid the media. They kept guessing, was Clara ill? Was John ill? And then as soon as Clara starting showing, every paper and magazine in America coated their content in pictures of Clara simply walking down the street with security surrounding her, her stomach getting bigger and bigger each month. And by December that year, the baby was arriving. John went into full blown panic and Holly had to drive him from how much he was shaking. He was about to meet his first child and he had no idea if the baby was a boy or girl. John ignored the paparazzi's questions as Holly dragged him through the hospital doors. John was late and the nurses had told him Clara was incredibly close to giving birth. He chewed his nails and both John and Holly ran into the room. John's eyes widened, adjusting his glasses as he swallowed. Then he heard Clara scream.

After it was obvious she was showing, she shared about two pictures of her belly to Instagram and one of John in the baby's room, painting the walls. They could have hired someone for that but he was hell bent on doing it himself and she thought that was extremely cute. It was December 9th now. She was at their home when her water broke and one of the security guards drove her to the hospital. The guard, Matthew, tried to reach John at work but to no avail until she told him to try with Holly. So she now waited for John, hands gripping her bedsheets as the contractions got worse and worse. If she gave birth without John by her side she would surely kill him. Then the baby was nearly about to be born, she could feel it. The doctor went to sit in front of her so he could deliver the baby when John and Holly made their appearance. She screamed when another contraction hit her and she glared at John.

"You fucking bastard! Where the fuck were you!?" She leaned back in pain, her back arching a little. 

The doctor looked at John and nodded towards Clara. "Don't worry, they are all like that. Sit behind her and try to hold her down. It helps."

John stood there for about a minute, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't move a muscle, his brain was racing but no words or movement was happening. He snapped into action as Holly pushed him forward and he sat next to his girlfriend, leaning his elbow on the edge of her bed as he held out his arm, wiggling his fingers, "Take my hand," he ordered Clara, a smile on his face as he pushed back her hair.

It was drenched with sweat but he didn't care. He glared at the Doctor, "She's not a mental patient, she doesn't need to be held down," 

Holly apologised to the Doctor immediately, sitting on the other side of Clara's bedside, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I think both parents are a little stressed out." 

Clara indeed took his hand and gripped it tight. Her body felt on fire and she just wanted to give birth already or else she'd pass out and a C-section didn't even sound appealing. The doctor said nothing, he just smiled at Holly and went down to work, giving Clara instructions of when to breathe and push. Clara did as she was told but at one point she started crying as John held her hand. "It hurts too much..." She sniffed. 

The doctor gave her some words of courage and more instructions which she followed through and then she heard the doctor exclaim. "Oh, here it is!" But the baby wasn't crying.   
The doctor cut the umbilical cord quickly and gave the baby to the nurses. 

"They are just going to clean him up and clear his airways. You'll have him back. Congrats!" Clara looked at John, panic etched on her face but she couldn't move much.

John gripped Clara's hand just as tight, ignoring the fact she was pretty much breaking his hand. His head kept snapping back and forth from Clara to the Doctor like he was watching a tennis match. He swallowed as Clara started to cry and his heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to stop her pain. John bent his head and kissed the top of Clara's head.

"Shh, it's okay.” He soothed her, pressing kisses all over Clara's face as he heard the Doctor shout. He snapped his attention to him and stood up, his hand still in Clara's grasp.  
"What? What's wrong with him? Why isn't he crying?" He demanded, his blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"It's alright, sir. This happens often the nurses-" The doctor was interrupted when he heard the baby crying. A nurse carried it inside the room and put him on Clara's chest. 

"Congratulations, that boy has got some lungs." She commented and left, leaving Clara to look at her son. He had a mop of light brown hair, almost blonde and he was white as a sheet at the moment. He had nice eyebrows and his huge eyes seemed to stare at her with curiosity. He had even stopped crying. 

"Oh my god, he's perfect." She said softly and kissed his forehead. His eyes seemed to be a bit hazel at the moment, so she'd have to wait when he was older.

"The eyes are all yours, mister." She told John as she smiled at him.

 

John slowly sat down, tears stained all over his face. He wiped his face, his heart racing with pride for Clara. He lent across and kissed her forehead, his blue eyes casting down on his newborn son. "Nah, he'll have your eyes. Look, they inflate..." He laughed and touched his stomach, not quite believing how tiny he was. John swallowed and leaned down to kiss his forehead, lingering for a few seconds before a Nurse asked them what they were going to name their son.

Clara looked down at her son and then at John. "Not Alfie, certainly." She looked at her son again, not quite believing that he had come out of her. It seemed surreal. She pinched his cheek softly and smiled when he opened his small mouth to yawn.

"Damian Alec Smith is going to be his name." She raised her eyes and made eye contact with John. "Don't you fight me about that, John."

He raised his eyebrow and grinned down at Clara, "Never..." He said quite suspiciously, a permanent grin on his lips. John smiled down at his baby son and held out his finger and watched as he grabbed John's finger with his entire fist. John's heart melted and he nodded to the nurse.

"His name is Damian Alec Smith."

Now they were home, Damian was sleeping after she had breastfed him and was now in the middle of their bed as Alan laid at his feet, sniffing Damian's socks. Clara was sitting beside Damian, her fingers threading through his soft hair. She couldn't be happier. She knew that she better put him in his crib so he could get used to it but she didn't want to part away from him just yet.

"Isn't he beautiful?" It was a rhetoric question, of course. John was now carrying their bags and putting them down on the floor.

John laid down on the edge of the bed, exhausted from the day and he had no idea how Clara felt. He gently touched the top of Damian's head, he couldn't believe how tiny he was. John shared a look with Clara and chewed on his bottom lip, "It's almost like he isn't real with how perfect he is," he whispered, afraid he might startle Damian if he spoke any louder. John kissed Alan's head as the dog waddled over to them, laying down right beside Damian and stretching out beside him, as though the dog was the baby's protection.

Clara chuckled and yawned a little bit. "I know, right?" She took Damian's small fist in her hand and inspected them. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, this will all turn out to be a dream. I already feel weird because I'm not that fat anymore."

John noticed Clara's yawn immediately and carefully lifted Damian into his arms and stood from the bed, "I'm going to put our little man to bed," he told her, a smile on his face. John left their bedroom and gently placed Damian into his crib, making sure he was warm enough and secure. 

He slowly made his way back to their bedroom, put Alan in his bed in the corner of their bedroom and laid down next to his girlfriend, facing her, "You could weigh twenty eight stone and I'd still marry the shit out of you."

She smiled as she saw him pick up Damian. She didn't protest, though. John hadn't had a chance to hold Damian. She had been greedy and hadn't even offered. But seeing him with his son and the smile he had on his face made her heart melt. She chuckled and touched his face, enjoying how his beard felt on her hand. She was still sitting, she didn't have the energy to lay down for the moment.

"Really? Well, I should eat more then." She winked at him. "No, in all seriousness, when I feel better I will start going to the gym. So I can be in the hottest mum’s edition in some magazine." She joked.

John laughed and shook his head, his hand on Clara's shoulder as he traced his fingers on her skin, "You don't need to go back to the gym, Clara. You're already the sexiest woman in America," he winked at her and leaned forward, kissing Clara's forehead, his hand dropping to her hipbone.

 

"Sexiest woman alive and she's all mine."


	19. Already a great father

She blushed. Even after all this time, he still managed to make her blush. "I don't have to but I want to. I miss my old clothes." She was still touching his beard and tugging at it lightly. 

"Now you'll officially join the DILF's ranks."

John kissed along Clara's jawline, his voice low, "Of course I'm a dad you'd like to fuck..." He laughed, shaking his head as his kisses reached her neck.

She chuckled at that and bit her lip as he kissed her neck. "Of course. Daddy or not, you know I'd want to fuck you." She whispered softly.

He snorted, "You always call me Daddy, I'm always daddy..." He grinned and kissed along Clara's jawline until he found her lips. "Tell me when you aren't so sore and exhausted and you can have me whenever you want."

Clara smirked against his lips. "Give me five days and I'll be ready to jump your bones, daddy." While she had been pregnant, her bump wasn't so big but it was big enough for her height. Now she looked a bit fat, not much but she noticed it. She wondered if John would like her like that even though her body was not the same. He hadn't seen her naked yet. 

She chewed her lip and stood to take off her show and bra and laid down in bed.

"I guess I want to sleep for three days."

John nodded, understanding immediately, "You can have much rest as you want, my Clara..." He whispered, gently turning his girlfriend onto her back as he kissed up her bare back and stopped at her shoulder, "You're so beautiful, pregnant or not.." He told her, turning her onto her back. His blue eyes took in the top half of Clara's body, a small smirk on his lips. John leaned down and trailed kisses from Clara's neck to her hipbone.

"You look gorgeous, I'm having a hard time keeping myself away from you..."

"You are just saying that because I just had your baby." Either way, she blushed. She knew he meant that because he rarely lied, but something at the back of her head told her that she was now somewhat inadequate for him. Even when she was pregnant and saw how big she was getting, she felt that.

John shook his head and stared up at Clara from his place at her hipbone, kissing along her waistline, "Bullshit, Clara. I've loved your body since the day we met and you could give birth to ten of my children and you would still be perfect to me. When I'm in my eighties and you're still young, I'll still love your body as you get your first few wrinkles and your grey hair..."

She was flattered to say the least and she raised her hands up to cover her face as she blushed, then removed them. "You better make it to one hundred..." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think I'll be in my fifties? Hardly getting my first wrinkle, sweetheart."

John snorted, "Doubt I'll teach a hundred," he smiled down at Clara and leaned down to kiss her, speaking in between kisses, "You'll look gorgeous whatever age you are, you'll be a GILF." 

She had known since she had gotten into a relationship with him that she wouldn't grow old with him. Not that that mattered much, what mattered more were the happy memories they've built so far but still, it bummed her quite a bit and she tried not to show it. "A GILF? Now, what is that, hmm?'

He laid down next to Clara and turned to face her, a smirk on his lips, "A GILF is a grandma I'd like to fuck," he paused and then raised his eyebrow, "I've just thought, we'll be like Celine Deon and her husband. I think they have more years between them than we do."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, you big oaf. It's too soon to start thinking about grandchildren!" She chuckled a little and considered his comment. "I think it's a bit more Catherine Zeta Jones and Michael Douglas but they have a 25 year age gap...Maybe we are more Richard Gere and Alejandra Silva."

John raised his eyebrow and moved closer to talk to Clara quietly, frightened he was going to wake Damian or even Alan, "There's something... Exciting about us being years apart from each other- I know that sounds weird but I can't explain it."

She chuckled softly and whispered to him. "I think I know what you mean...the age gap is hot." She admitted. "But do try to explain it." She challenged him. She'd like to see him fumble around for words because it was entertaining to watch.

He laughed and glared playfully at Clara but still went along with it, "It's... It's hot for one, yes. I suppose it's more of a fetish, right? A turn on. That's probably what you think of it as... I-uh, from my point of view it makes me feel young again and incredibly lucky to have such a young and beautiful woman with me..."

She smirked at him. "Oh, young again, huh? That would explain why you can't just keep your hands off of me..." She touched his shoulder and looked down at his trousers then back at him.

"It is my pleasure to make you feel young again...it is a fetish for me, sure, but I love you just as you are. If you were younger I'd still be with you...but I prefer you like this.”  
John nodded and leaned in to Clara, kissing her a few times, "I love you too, no matter how old you are," he winked at her and then removed his hands, "Fine, no more excessive touching."

"Come on." She took his hand and placed it on her hip. "I never said I didn't like it. That was merely an observation and I actually love it." She had been enjoying their talk and she had almost forgotten that she wanted to sleep until a yawn escaped her lips.

"Dammit."

He took her hand and kissed the palm of it, a smile on his lips, "Sleep, Miss Oswald. You've had a damn long day," he muttered and pulled Clara onto his chest, his hand at the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Clara slept peacefully on John's chest and loved how she could finally sleep without having to change positions because of her belly. She was drooling a bit on John's chest when she heard Damian cry. She sat up and cleaned her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sorry, I drooled all over you. Could you please bring Damian? I think he's hungry." She could fetch him herself but she wanted to see John holding their baby and well, being a father. She loved how he looked while holding a baby.

John very quickly sat up as soon as he heard their baby crying and jumped out of bed as soon as Clara told him to, not caring if Clara had drooled all over him. He came back into their bedroom, a crying Damian in his arms as he gently rocked him, "You hungry, little man?"

Clara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she saw her two men in her room. John looked so perfect holding Damian that she couldn't help but reach over to her phone. "Stay like that, I want a picture." She took the pic and smiled down at her phone and then at them.

"You guys look so damn adorable." Damian had calmed down as John rocked him gently and was now just looking at John.

John stared down at Damian, a sweet and gentle smile on his lips as Damian gurgled and his fist reached for his father's finger. John let him catch it and shared a look with Clara, his heart melting. "Quick, come over here and take another one."

She stood quickly and went to take a closer picture of John looking at his son with a smile on his face as Damian held onto his finger. She wrapped an arm around John's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "See? You are already being a great father."

John turned his head just slightly and kissed the side of Clara's head, "And you're already a great mother, Clara Smith..." His eyes widened and he blinked, what did he just say? Why the fuck did he say that? 

John swallowed and corrected himself, "Oswald. Clara Oswald."

She chuckled and shrugged it off. "It's alright, John, no need to panic." She kissed his shoulder and adjusted Damian's socks. She found it cute that he had called her that. It showed that he wanted to marry her at some point. 

"However, if we get married, I think I'd like to keep my last name." She looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He frowned down at Clara, his voice stuck in his throat at first, "W-what?" He squeaked and then cleared his throat, his heart racing. "Why not? I thought you hated your last name."

"Well, yes, but it's one of the few links I've got with my dad. His last name absolutely died with me. Guess I feel kinda guilty about that." She admitted shyly as she looked down at Damian. He would be able to carry forward John's last name, though. 

"But if it means that much to you, then I'll take your last name. Sounds pretty elegant."

John thought for a moment and chewed his bottom lip, "Why don't we double barrel all of our names? Even this little guy," he muttered, kissing the top of Damian's head. He never realised how small babies truly were, he gently placed Damian into Clara's arms, telling her he might be hungry. 

She took Damian softly and sat down in bed to feed Damian. "Double barrel? What do you mean?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow at him. Damian indeed seemed to be hungry even as he sucked on her nipple, his eyes were open.

She smiled down at him. "He's such an attentive little dude. You got that from daddy, Damian."

John nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his girlfriend and baby son, "Yeah, double barrelled. My name would be John Oswald-Smith, yours would be Clara Oswald-Smith and Damian would be Damian Alec Oswald-Smith…" 

He shrugged and waited for her reaction and smiled softly at Clara's comment. "You've got your mother's eyes, little man. Big, brown and they inflate."

She laughed and stuck her tongue at him. "Shut up! Well, he had to have something in him that looked like me. I bet that if you can find a picture of you as a baby, it would look like Damian." She smiled down at her little boy once he didn't want any more milk and she put him on her shoulder as she caressed his back. 

"Oswald-Smith is too long. Let's just stick to Smith, yeah?"

John nodded, not really looking at Clara as all his undivided attention was on his little boy, he made sure the hat on Damian's head was keeping his ears warm and smiled softly, "Damian Alec Smith and Clara Smith... I kinda like it."

"Bet you do."

Since she had given birth to Damian around 4:00pm and had been released at 6:00pm, then the nap she had taken had been a little bit too long, it was now almost ten pm. Damian was still awake after he ate so Clara told John to sit beside her so he could take Damian while she showered. She showered and it took her a rather long time. Once she came out, she found John playing a little with Damian who was laying down in bed while Alan watched.

John leaned right over Damian and grinned, laughing down at him. He tickled his son and watched as Damian gurgled and giggled, his tiny hands reaching for his father, "Clara, he's smiling!" He yelled, trying to get his girlfriend's attention as Alan started to bark. 

Clara hurried, putting on one of her old pyjamas and rushed for the bed, cradling Alan against her chest in case he got jealous. She smiled down at her son who was smiling up at John, who had a shit-eating grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. She touched Damian's stomach lightly and he only just looked at her but his attention seemed to be focused on his father. "I carried him for nine months and its starting to look like he already has a favourite parent." She laughed and let the dog lay down at the end of the bed as she bent over Damian and kissed his chubby cheeks.

John waited until Clara had kissed Damian's cheek and carefully lifted his son onto his shoulder, patting his back as Damian burped, "Of course he has a favourite," he smirked and sent a wink to Clara, listening carefully in case Damian started to choke whilst he burped. 

She smacked her forehead with her hand, her eyes wide. "Of fucking course. Oh my god I forgot to do that!" She said referring to what John was doing now with Damian.

"Oh, stupid, stupid." She said with her eyes closed. What if she hadn't done that and Damian choked with vomit and died? She wouldn't even think about that, she'd feel so guilty.

John frowned at Clara, "It's okay, darling. You're tired, get some sleep," he smiled calmly at Clara, continuing to pat Damian's back as he gurgled and coughed, his tiny hand grabbing John's shirt.

"But we should bathe Damian, John. After that's done, I will certainly go to bed." She picked up her phone from her nightstand and scrolled through the contacts. 

"We have to let dad, your sister and a couple of friends know that Damian is home now. Maybe have them all over tomorrow or some other day? Also, I want to make it public myself instead of having the media all over us like pigeons on a chip."

John nodded and gently placed Damian back down on their bed, tickling his tummy, "Yeah yeah, of course. But maybe they could visit a few months from now and we can post on Instagram and Twitter about Damian around that time? I just think he's a bit young for everyone to know he has been born. I just want us to spend time with him by ourselves..."

 

She smirked at him. "Sounds good. I have to take as many pictures of him as I can or else your sister and my dad won't forgive us. Hell, I think your sister will murder us."


	20. Five months later

Five months later, Damian was bigger and handsome as ever. His eyes, which initially had looked brown, were now a light brown with specks of green in them. It wasn't too noticeable unless you looked him directly in the eye. His hair was like Clara's, straight without a curve and it looked more like John's had been when he was younger. Overall, he was quite a handsome boy. Clara's body was now in shape and it looked tighter than before. She was wearing a short pink sleeveless dress with sandals, Damian resting on her lap as she waited for John to come home with diapers and some other necessities Damian needed.

John unlocked the front door, a smile on his lips as he came bounding through the door with about three bags. He always over did it when it came to getting Damian what he needed. He dropped the bags on the floor and walked towards Clara, a grin on his lips, "I may have gone a bit over board," he laughed and pointed to the bags. 

He kneeled down in front of Clara and Damian and ran his fingers through the mop of hair on his sons head, "Hello little man," he smiled and touched his cheek, standing up to kiss Clara on the mouth, his hand holding her chin. 

"Donna will be over soon, wants to see the little man at last. Have you posted any photos on Instagram or Twitter?"

She licked her lips after he kissed her and she shook her head in the negative. "I haven't. I want Donna to see him first and then the public can now. I already sent dad a few pics. Dad wants us to go over when Damian can go with us without making a fuss." She said softly and when Alan came running down stairs, Damian started jumping in her lap and talking nonsense to the dog. She started laughing.

"They've been like this all evening. Alan would run upstairs and come down later and Damian does exactly this."

John laughed and picked up Alan, holding the dog close to Damian's face as his hand reached out and stroked the top of Alan's head, "They're brothers, they should be bonding." He laughed and gently placed Alan down on the floor. Instead he stayed at Damian's feet, whining. 

John sat down next to Clara and wrapped his arm around her, his hand touching the side of Clara's face, "I missed you," he whispered and kissed her cheek. John watched his girlfriend until Damian clapped his hands together, looked up at Clara with a toothless grin and yelled "Muma!"

"I missed you too, babe." She replied smiling at him. When Damian said that she completely froze and looked down at her son, her heart swelling with love. "Oh my god, yes, yes, I-I'm mummy, yeah." She smiled down at him, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at John.

John laughed happily, his heart hammering against his chest, "Oh my god, yeah mate, that's your mummy..." he said quietly, his fingers running through Damian's hair.

"Can you say dada?" He asked their son, a hopeful look in his eyes. Damian pouted up at John and held out his arms for him and shouted, "D-Dada!"

"Yes, he is!" She picked him up and sat him on his father's lap when the doorbell rang. "Now you are with dada. Be good my boys, I'll go get the door."

She moved the bags of stuff John had bought aside against the wall and opened the door, greeting Donna with a big smile. "Hello! Down to see your nephew at last!"

John grinned and held Damian in his lap, holding his tiny hands in his big ones, getting him to wave as his aunty walked through the door, "Afternoon, lovely sister!" 

He yelled and waved to Donna. Donna hugged Clara and ran straight to John, picking Damian up from his lap and yelling, "Hello, little man!"

Clara chuckled and shook her head as she went to sit beside John to watch Donna with Damian. She wasn't like other mothers, who didn't want their sons to be picked up like that. She knew that Donna must have handled a few babies already. Clara turned to John, a grin on her face. 

"What if Damian had been ginger, can you imagine?"

John snorted, "No way will my son be ginger," he looked up at Clara and pouted as soon as Donna smacked him full pelt on the arm and shouted, "Oi, watch it, pounce!" She yelled, covering Damian's ears.

John laughed and rolled his eyes, holding his arm as he adjusted his glasses, "Alright, alright," he muttered and then an idea popped into his head, "Donna, would you mind watching Damian for a few hours?" He asked his sister, avoiding Clara's eyes.

Clara raised an eyebrow at John and crossed her arms over her chest, then looked at Donna. Since they had Damian, their time together had been rather limited with work and such, but still, to spring this question at Donna after she had arrived. "What are you thinking, John Smith?" Clara used her teacher voice on John, hoping he'd give a straight answer.

John cleared his throat loudly, his blue eyes meeting Clara's. Donna snorted and started to walk around the room, bouncing Damian on her hip, "Oh Miss Oswald, I know exactly what he's thinking," she said, a smirk on her face. John rolled his eyes and glared at the back of Donna's head, not meeting Clara's eye. They hadn't spent time together, just them for at least four months now, all their time had been spent on Damian. 

Clara blushed and looked at John, a mischievous smirk on her face. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If it’s to fuck, I'm in." She caressed his thigh lightly and kissed his cheek before she stood up. 

"Well, uh, Donna, would you mind watching Damian, then?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Please?"

John smirked and growled in response to Clara's voice in his ear and looked her up and down, his blue eyes darkening. He stood up and took Clara's hand, his fingers interlocking with hers as he shot Donna a hopeful look, "Please," he pouted and before Donna could answer, John was dragging Clara up the spiral staircase and into their bedroom. 

Donna laughed and yelled after them, "Don't be too loud!"

Clara laughed as she ran up the staircase with John and shouted down at Donna. "Go to the garden then and take Alan with you!" Once they were inside their bedroom, she closed the door and absolutely started attacking John's neck which was what she was able to reach at the moment.

John laughed and smirked down at Clara, his arms wrapping around her as he lifted Clara onto his waist, using his hands to pull her legs around him, "What do you want?" He breathed, closing his eyes as he felt Clara's kisses down the length of his neck.

"You." She breathed against his neck as her fingers threaded through his hair, her legs tightening around his waist. It was as if a switch had been turned on and all she wanted was him to have his wicked way with her.

John smirked, his blue eyes darkening with desire and lust for Clara. He dropped Clara onto their bed and climbed over her, his legs hanging off the edge as he pulled Clara's shirt off and kissed his way up her body, not bothering to go slowly. He growled under his breath at the sight of Clara's body as he unclipped her bra and threw it across the room, hearing it hit the door with a thump. John's hands reached underneath Clara's back, arching it on purpose as he left hickeys all over her stomach, breasts and collarbones.

"So perfect." 

She moaned loudly. She had missed this. She had missed his hickeys the most though. "Mmm, whatever you say, darling." She arched her back on her own accord. Now that she was a quite recent mother, her breasts were even more sensitive. And her arousal was near boiling levels now. She had been waiting a long time for this.

John's mouth covered Clara's nipple, his eyes closing. "Oh, fuck, yes, yes." She moaned when he sucked on her nipple. Maybe the wait had made her more vocal, she didn't know for sure but she knew that he liked it by the way he looked at her.

He groaned against her and moved his mouth away, trailing kisses down her stomach until he reached her waistline. He looked up at Clara, his blue eyes lit with desire. John disappeared in between Clara's legs, spreading them as he tugged down her skirt and then her underwear, his head disappearing as he sent delicate kisses down her inner thigh, taking his time. As he kissed down her inner thigh, she could feel herself getting wetter already. She spread her legs wider, her hands cupping her breasts as she looked down at him.

John smirked up at Clara, his blue eyes watching her, "I've missed how you taste," he grumbled, his tongue flicking over her clit. He growled and pulled her to him, each of his hands wrapping around her legs to hold her in place as he dived down where she wanted him most and dragged his wet tongue along her cunt, closing his eyes as he remembered her sweet taste.

She moaned loudly, her hands pinching her nipples, her cheeks red. "And I've missed how good it feels to have your tongue on my pussy." She smirked down at him but her eyes closed again when he started devouring her. She undulated her hips against his face, her breathing heavy.

John growled and shook his head, "I can't wait," he muttered and sat up, pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. He looked down and unbuckled his belt, throwing them on the floor as he stared down at Clara, his eyes devouring her body as his cock strained against his boxers.

She sat up and started kissing his chest and then his stomach, her hands on his hip. "Better get out of these jeans." She said as she started tugging them down, already seeing how his cock was straining against his boxers.

She kissed him softly through his boxers and looked up at him, eyes full of desire. "I'm going to ride you so hard. Get in bed."

John groaned quietly as she kissed him, his head dropping backwards. He smirked and flipped them over, pulling Clara on top of him as he kissed in between her breasts and left hickeys all up her neck, his fingers hooking in his underwear as he pulled them down and chucked them away. He adjusted himself and grabbed hold of Clara's hips, slowly and carefully lowering her onto him. She held his cock to align it with herself and slowly sank on top of him. She bit her lip as she did so and hummed a little. It felt weird to have him inside her again. Once she was all the way down on him, her legs on each side of him, she leaned forward, dragging her nails down his chest and kissed him hard as she started to move slowly.

John winced at the stinging sensation on his chest and smirked up at his girlfriend, his hands on her hips as he slowly moved Clara on top of him, fingers digging into her skin and leaving red marks as he leaned up and kissed her hard, biting down on her bottom lip to part her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth. She hissed slightly as he bit her lips but opened her mouth to him anyway. She loved when he did that. Her fingers held onto his face as she rocked against him, feeling the nails of his fingers biting into her skin. He would leave marks, as he always did.

John growled a little louder with each thrust and breathed into Clara's mouth, "Mine…" He snarled into her mouth, his blue eyes darkening. John lifted her all the way off of him and back down, incredibly slowly as he breathed out, keeping eye contact with Clara. 

She gasped loudly when he lowered her into him, her mouth open in a wide 'o' her eyes wide as she looked down at him. Her mouth suddenly turned into a cheeky smirk.  
"I'm yours and you're mine, correct?" She asked softly as she squeezed her walls around him and slowly rocked against his body.

John growled and let out a sigh, his head falling back onto the pillow as she rocked against him. He roamed his hands all over Clara until he was cupping her breasts with his hands and flicking his thumb over her nipple. He groaned loudly and leaned forward to kiss her, "All yours, my Clara."

She kissed him hard, speeding up on top of him. She leaned over him, his head touching the bed and she undulated her hips slowly, up and down, and moved his hands from her breasts to her ass as she focused all her attention on the kiss, her tongue playing with his. John groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her ass as he pushed his hips up in time with hers. He growled into her mouth, his eyes closed as he kissed her, his tongue fighting Clara's for dominance.

She broke the kiss when it became apparent that she needed air. The way he was fucking her right now was perfect, his cock was hitting her g-spot perfectly and she moaned beside his ear, arching her back. 

"Yes, daddy, right there, fuck yes." She gripped the bedsheets beside his head and bit her lip.

John watched her, a growl forming in his throat as he thrusted his hips in time with hers, pushing himself deeper inside of Clara, "Good girl," he muttered, his hand grabbing her chin as he forced her to look down at him, a smirk on his lips.

She looked down at him, her eyes open wide, dark with desire. She liked it when he got this dominant. He was almost scary but she didn't feel scared because she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

John flipped them over, growled into Clara's ear and started to move his hips again, his hand moving to her throat as his fingers wrapped around her, his face inches from hers as his other hand pulled Clara's legs around his waist, "You want this, my Clara?" He asked her, his fingers squeezing her throat gently as he pulled all the way out of her and pushed inside of her again immediately afterwards, repeating the same action.

Clara's thighs trembled when he pulled out and when he pushed in again. She let out a long drawn out 'oooh' and bit her lip as she involuntarily squeezed her walls around his cock. Something about him choking her, even just a little bit, turned her on more than words could describe. If he kept doing that, she would be cumming in no time.

John smirked and kept up his pace, his fingers around Clara's throat squeezing until he heard her gag. He grinned and let out a series of groans, starting to hit her g spot with every thrust. He growled under his breath, "Be a good girl and cum for daddy." 

After a few more thrusts, her thighs trembled a little bit, her back arched and she came. She made a sound, but as she was being choked still, it sounded more like a faint gasp. She breathed heavily looking up at John and tapping his arm so he could stop choking her. John released Clara and groaned loudly into her mouth, his breathing heavy and unsteady as he came inside of her, his hands pushing Clara's hair from her face as he leaned down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, pressing him down on top of her. She loved to feel his weight on top of her. She broke the kiss softly and just looked at him. "Thanks for making me cum, sir."

John growled under his breath, smoothing back Clara's hair with his hands, "No problem, love..." He muttered and kissed her forehead. John slowly pulled out of Clara, letting out a groan as he lay on his back, breathing heavily.

She curled up next to him, resting her chin on his chest as she looked at him. She noticed a bead of sweat on his temple and wiped it away. "I think it'll be better if we compose ourselves and take a shower as well. I don't think Donna would mind." She leaned a bit over and kissed his lips softly.

"I love kissing you, really." She kissed him again a few more times, it was more of a peck, if she was honest, just quick kisses.

John kissed Clara back, his breathing calming down as he composed himself. His hand touched her cheek as he gave you a few more kisses, speaking in between them, "I missed kissing you properly," he muttered, his hand roaming over her body, "I missed touching you," he pressed a kiss to her neck and sat up, reaching his hand out for her. 

 

"Shower we go."


	21. Time to ourselves

"Agreed." She said as she took his hands with a smile. She had missed all that and she hoped that when Damian could sleep longer, that they could retake their sex life back. 

"Guess we'll have to have quiet sex under the covers. A five minute quickie from now on." She joked.

John threw back his head, letting out a loud groan, "Oh god, I don't even care if it's quiet and under the covers, I can't go another five months without fucking you," he muttered, kissing behind Clara's ear as he pushed her gently into the bathroom, turning the shower on for her.

She chuckled and kept teasing him as she tied back her hair. "It wasn't that bad. You must have at least wanked while taking a shower, no?" She asked as she stepped in the shower.

John raised his eyebrow, trying to make his smirk not as obvious, "Pft, I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, following after her as he stood underneath the shower head, letting the water fall over his face.

She took the soap and passed it to him as she waited for him to get out from under the shower head. "Yeah, you must have." She smirked at him. "Next time you do it, let me watch." She smirked at him and stood a bit under the shower head, careful to not wet her hair.

He sniffed and raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as he took the soap, moving it across his chest and down towards his crotch, his blue eyes locked onto Clara's, "You can watch me right now, if you want to.”

She followed shamelessly the path of the soap and licked his lips. Unfortunately for him, she was in a teasing mood. She bit her lip and shrugged, turning her back on him as she enjoyed the water cascading down her back. "Still can get it up for a second round, old man?"

John laughed into Clara's ear, his fingers moving strands of her hair away from her neck as he leant down and kissed up the length of it, "I can get it up every single time, darling." He grinned and reached down to touch himself, letting out a low growl as he closed his eyes, "All I have to do is imagine you down on your knees in front of me." 

When he growled, she turned her head to look at him and as he closed his eyes, she turned around fully, pushing him bit back to watch him as she showered. She licked her lips in anticipation as he touched himself. She was excited. She had never seen anyone masturbating right in front of her. She smirked at his description. "Yeah? What else do you imagine me doing while I'm kneeling in front of you?" She asked as she took the soap from his hand and started using it.

John opened his eyes, running his hand up and down his shaft as he kept eye contact with Clara, "I imagine you sucking me off until you gag and then I stand you up and take you from behind until you're screaming my name," he let out a low groan and started to breathe heavily, feeling himself harden in his own hand.

She felt an itch between her legs as she saw him jacking off, growing harder in his own hand. She felt hot all over her body and she watched him as if she wanted to eat him, which was probably true. 

"Why don't you make that a reality?" Her eyes focused on his cock as she drag the bar of soap over her shoulders and then around her breasts.

John's blue eyes watched wherever Clara moved the bar of soap and took in a big breath, a growl escaping his lips, "Glady," he muttered before he grabbed Clara and turned her around, slamming her into the wall, grabbing a handful of her hair to turn her head to the side before her face hit the wall. He growled into Clara's ear, his cock edging closer to her entrance, "Rough? Or do you want me to be gentle?"

Clara's body hit the wall and she let out a yelp when he grabbed her hair and her cheek pressed against the wall. She breathed heavily, hands pressed against the wall as he trapped her between it and his body. She shrugged a shoulder, a smirk present on her lips as Clara looked at him out if the corner of her eye. "Surprise me."

John smirked, his hand yanking her head back as he kissed down Clara's throat, his eyes closing. He growled under his breath, looked down and adjusted himself as he used his free hand to pull her back a little and bend her over. With a growl, he slammed himself inside of Clara, his whole length taking her as his free hand reached up and grabbed her chin, turning her head so she would look at him. 

She let out a scream, she didn't expect him just to slam into her and she wasn't anticipating that. It hurt a little but nothing she couldn't handle. "Damn!" Was all she said as she looked at him, surprised.

He grinned at Clara, raising his eyebrow, "I believe that was a surprise," he smirked and started to move his hips slowly, his grip on her face releasing as he leaned forward to kiss her, biting down on her lip.

"Mhm." Was all she could say as he bit her lip, moving his hips slowly. How much she wished she had something to hold onto instead of the wet wall, which was of no use. She opened her mouth to him, her eyes closing as she felt him move inside her.

John pulled all the way out of Clara, waited for a moment and then pushed all the way inside her, his hand tugging on her hair. One of his arms rested against the wall, giving her something to hold on to. He groaned into her mouth, biting her bottom lip a little harder, his tongue exploring her mouth. She kissed him back, touching around the wall until she found his arm and held onto it. He was such a tease sometimes, she moved her hips in sync with his, opening her legs a little wider.

John pulled away from Clara's lips, his hand on the back of her head as he growled and sped his hips up, his lips inches from Clara's as his blue eyes darkened with lust, "Good girl," he growled, his grip on her hair tightening.

"Mmm, yes, faster, John, dammit." She growled. She didn't know where that came from. However, she did love it when he called her a 'good girl' because all she wanted to do at this moment was please him.

John grinned and leaned forward to press a hard kiss to Clara's lips, a smirk on his face, "Did you just growl at me?" He questioned her, his voice low as his Scottish accent became more and more pronounced. He looked down, his hand releasing Clara's hair as he rested it against her ass, his eyes darkening as he picked up the pace, moving his hips a little quicker.

She moaned and nodded, unable to make a sound. She breathed heavily and she felt her body temperature rising. "Fuck me just like that." She moaned, unable to control her thighs from trembling. Five months without sex had made her quite weak where John was concerned. It seemed like all her body wanted to do was cum.

John grinned, a thought crossing his mind. He smirked to himself and pulled all the way out of Clara and turned her around to face him. He winked at her and dropped to his knees, the water from the shower pouring all over him as his hands gripped Clara's thighs, his eyes closing as he kissed her inner thigh, spreading her legs. 

She breathed heavily as she reclined against the wall. She wanted to kill him for pulling out like that. She looked down at him and licked her lips. "My legs are about to give out, John, I don't want to die in a shower." Clara moaned, feeling him kissing a bit higher up her thigh each time.

John ignored her and growled against her inner thigh, his hand reaching up to pin her hips against the wall. He grinned and devoured her, his tongue pushing inside of Clara, thumb flicking over her clit with each movement of his tongue. 

"Ahh, fuck!" She seemed to want to escalate the wall, given the fact that she just had stood on the tip of her toes as he ate her out. The man was an absolute menace. She was glad she had him in her life for many reasons, but one of the top five was because he care about her so much that he always made her cum twice or more if he was feeling particularly sadistic. She gripped his wet hair tight, feeling herself edging closer.

"Hmm," he mumbled in approval, his fingers gripping her thighs tighter as he moved his tongue deeper inside of her, his thumb staying on her clit and not moving. He loved the taste of her and John could never see himself getting tired of it.

She groaned as she could feel herself getting closer and shamelessly thrusting into his mouth. She didn't let him know she was close in case he pulled away. Her whole body was tightening already. John ate Clara out like it was the last thing he would do on earth, a triumphing growl forming in his throat as he pushed his tongue as deep as it would go, tasting her completely. John's thumb rubbed Clara's clit, waiting for her to cum hard. She came hard in his mouth, his name on her lips as she pressed herself close to the wall. Her legs gave out but she immediately put her hands on John's shoulder to steady herself as she breathed heavily.

John growled and swallowed her juices, moving his tongue out of Clara. He wiped his mouth and stood up, winking at her, "More where that came from, I have five months to make up for."

"Oh my god." Was all she could say. Could he not see that her legs had given out? She swallowed, steeling herself for what was to come, what else could she do? She couldn't say no to him because she also wanted this. "Outside the shower then, okay?" She looked down at his crotch then up at him.

John nodded, lifted Clara up and helped her stand. He winked at Clara and grabbed a towel, moving into their bedroom as he placed it over the sheets, not wanting to soak their duvet. John grinned and walked back into the bathroom, lifting Clara over his shoulder as he slapped her ass. He laughed loudly, "Come on Oswald, gotta have some fun today."  
He dropped Clara down on the bed and quickly disappeared down the stairs. John made his way back up and dropped everything on the bed. He closed the door, locking it so Donna wouldn't walk in on them. He had bought up a pair of handcuffs, ice cream and sex toys.

She yelped when he slapped her ass and then once again when he dropped her in the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes, trying to rest a little until he came back. He came back surprisingly quick and she sat up when she saw him come with a bag and when threw everything on the bed, she grinned at him. "My god, you weren't kidding. That's why you took so long..." She trailed off, ignoring all the other sex toys and focusing on the ice cream and handcuffs. She took them and raised them to see them clearly.

"That's kinky, mister."

John shrugged, "Thought we'd do something we haven't tried before?" He asked her, but it wasn't really a question. John smirked and took the handcuffs from Clara, "What do you think? Or are you not into that?"

"I've been waiting to be with someone who was into that." She was excited, of course, but she was also a bit nervous. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The ice cream is for what exactly?" She asked as she opened it and took a bit of it with her finger.

John smirked and raised his eyebrow. He climbed over the top of Clara, his hand reaching out to handcuff one of her wrists to the bedpost. He smirked, dipped his finger in the ice cream and placed a trail of it down her stomach until it reached her waistline. John leaned down and dragged his tongue down where the ice cream was, hoping the cold sensation would startle her. 

Clara let him handcuff her, something about not being able to move turned her on. She hissed slightly when he left a trail of ice cream down her stomach. "That's cold." She whined slightly but bit her lip after he licked the ice cream off of her.

John laughed and reached her other arm up to handcuff both of her wrists to the bedposts, "That's the idea, Oswald..." He muttered, dipping his finger in the ice cream as he placed it in between her breasts, his tongue immediately licking it up, his blue eyes watching her with a certain intensity he hadn't given her yet.

She hissed again when he laid the cold ice cream between her breasts, her skin breaking into goose bumps. It was also incredibly sexy to see him licking ice cream off of her. "You've done that before, eh?" She said with a slight smirk. His eyes were too intense, she was certain he would torture her for a long time.

John raised his eyebrow, "I'm fifty nine years old, of course I've done it before," he smirked, dipped his finger in the ice cream again and placed it along Clara's waistline. John disappeared in between her legs, spreading them as he slowly licked the cold ice cream from her waistline and then dropped more onto one of her inner thighs, slowing dragging his tongue upwards, licking the ice cream away.

She held onto her handcuffs as she looked down at him. Her breathing had sped up and she was feeling a little thirsty. She almost wanted to kick that smirk off of his face. The arrogant twat. 

 

"Of course you have."


	22. Down boy

A few hours later, John and Donna were sat out in the garden, the sun just about disappearing behind the clouds. He held Damian in his arms, holding his tiny fists as he pretended that he was high fiving Donna was who sat in front of them with a cup of tea in her hand. Damian giggled and shouted his third word, "Aunty!"

Clara came out in the garden, showered and rubbing her eyes. She was wearing an outfit that looked like the one she wore when they met, only with short jeans which stopped just under the line of her ass. She heard Damian say his third word and smile. "He's going to be such a smart boy." She brushed his hair aside and sat beside Donna. 

"Did I miss much or...?"

John shook his head, "No, just Donna babbling on and on..." He grinned and winked at Clara, Damian giggled and Donna glared at her elder brother, "Oi, watch it, rich nob!"

Clara chuckled and looked between the both of them. She loved the relationship they had. They cared for each other and teased each other constantly. "Oh, I wish I had a sister or brother, I bet it's wonderful." She caught Damian staring at her and she leaned forward, sticking her tongue out at him and he giggled.

John looked down at Damian, a smile on his face. He grinned and lifted Damian into Clara's arms, "You don't have a sibling, but maybe little Damian could have a sibling."

Clara blushed and cocked an eyebrow at him. She didn't mind that. "Alright, but we'll get to work on that when Damian is at least a year old, okay?" She said as she bounced Damian on her lap as he giggled.

John snorted, "Think we've already just started..." He giggled and winked at Clara, sitting back in his chair, his hand on his face as he glanced at Donna. Donna seemed pretty amused and rolled her eyes, indicating Clara should cover Damian's ears.

Donna laughed, "I heard you both by the way, the neighbours must hate you."

Clara covered Damian's ears and he seemed to want her hands off his ears. "Damian, is for your own good." As she heard Dona, she blushed and shot a look at John. He seemed so bloody smug. "Oh my god." She turned to Donna.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, really. I blame your brother because I was trying to keep quiet."

John didn't seem bothered at all or the slightest bit embarrassed. Donna grinned and shook her head, not embarrassing. "Don't worry Clara, I've heard much worse come out of a woman's mouth when she's with John." 

The man was fifty-nine, of course there had been women before her but still, she felt just a slight pang of jealousy. Though she realised how stupid that was, she was now with him and had his child, for crying out loud. "I bet." She said, while looking at John. 

"He's one sadistic, controlling twat." She smiled sweetly at him, letting him now that she meant no harm.

John grinned and winked at Clara, "You don't mind me being a sadistic controlling twat when I've got my cock inside you," he laughed louder when Donna stood up and left immediately, saying she was done with them but she was laughing louder than John. She disappeared into the kitchen and John sat with a smirk on his face, eying Clara.

Clara removed her hands from Damian's ears and kicked John lightly as she laughed. "You a-hole! Control your language around your sister, she doesn't need that mental imagery!"

She glared at him playfully and stood Damian on her thighs and held onto him. "Don't have a potty mouth like your daddy, okay?"

John sipped his coffee, long fingers gripping his mug. He watched Clara and Damian, a smile on his face. Finally, he was happy and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Suddenly, Damian giggled loudly and shouted, "Cock!" John's eyes widened and he could hear Donna laughing from inside, feeding Alan.

"Damian!" Clara tapped him gently and sat him on her lap. "No uh, that's a bad word, don't say it ever again." She looked at John, surprised. "Kids are like little recorders, you can't say things like that in front of them, Smith." 

It was funny, she had to admit, but Damian didn't need to know words like that while he was a kid. "Oh god, let’s just hope he doesn't shout things like that randomly when we go out."

John couldn't stop himself from giggling, "It's still quite funny," he told Clara, his hand reaching out to take Damian from Clara's arms. He grinned and lifted him into the air, to which the tiny boy reached out his arms and shouted "Dada!" Multiple times.

"It is." Clara leaned back, one leg over the other and just smiled at them. She didn't think she would ever have a kid. She thought she would just have dogs, which was her plan initially but since John wanted kids, she said, why not. Right now, she didn't regret the idea. John looked ten times more handsome while holding their son and playing with him. And to think that he was concerned with being a good father...he was marvelous as a father. John threw Damian up into the air and caught him each time, making him giggle and laugh more, a toothless grin on his face as his father entertained him. 

A week later, Clara had uploaded a picture of her son, the first one she had taken when they had just got him home and John was holding him. She uploaded it to Instagram and Facebook so her family could see. According to what she could read, everyone was happy for them. She would go back to work shortly instead of working her cases at home and she would take Damian with her since he was a rather quiet kid and rarely had temper tantrums. After she posted that, she started feeding Damian in his room, sitting on a rocking chair that John had insisted on buying. She just smiled at him as he sucked on her nipple, earlier that day she had tried to feed him bland foods and that had went well. Right now she was a bit tired but looking into his brown-greenish eyes, she knew that it was all worth it.

John had finally come home after working overnight and stumbled into Damian's bedroom, a lazy smile on his face. He saw Clara and immediately brightened up, "Hello love," he greeted her quietly, leaning over to kiss the top of Clara's head. He leaned down and stroked Damian's cheek. John walked around his room, pulling off his long trench coat and yawning, removing his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes. He had been up all night working on new magazine content.

"Hey, darling." She answered as he kissed her head then stroked Damian's cheek and went to their room. He had come home pretty late and she was sure he was tired as hell. After she was done feeding Damian and making him burp, she rocked him gently until he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead and laid him in his cot, tucking him in, then went to her own bedroom. 

She was already in her pyjamas. She hugged John from behind and kissed him between his shoulder blades. "Go get a shower, babe. You stink." She teased. He didn't stink because she nuzzled against him, breathing in his musky smell. He smelled great, she always liked how he smelled.

John laughed, "I can't smell that badly if you're sniffing me like a grey hound," he smirked and then turned to face Clara, his hands slipping around her waist, "What you sniffing for, another woman?" He questioned Clara, a playful look on his face as his eyes lit up.

"Oh, please. We both know that no other woman on Earth would be able to tolerate you." She smirked at him and began unbuttoning his shirt, nothing sexual about it. "But for real, take a shower."

She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the corner of his lips before stepping away. "Want something to drink? I'm going to get some water."

"You're the only woman on Earth I would want to tolerate me," John winked at Clara and took off his shirt that she had unbuttoned for him. "Could you pour me a glass of wine? I've had a long day," he told Clara with a lazy smile and stripped off his trousers and boxers, awkwardly limping into the bathroom to shower.

She looked after him, watching his ass, which was pretty fine looking for a man his age and noticed the limp. She'd ask about it later. She went down stairs to get herself chocolate milk and served him some wine. Once in their bedroom, she put his glass on the nightstand and sat down to read a book she had been reading as she waited for him.  
Eventually he came out of the shower and didn't bother putting a towel around his body. He dried his hair with a towel, moving around their bedroom. He smiled fondly at her and pulled on a pair of boxers after his hair had dried and jumped into bed next to her, picking up his glass of wine. 

She observed him out of the corner of her eyes. He always did the same thing and she always stared. She bookmarked the page and put her back aside, replacing it by a glass of chocolate milk in her hands. She turned towards him, sitting Indian style. "So...anything interesting happened at work?" She sipped a bit of her milk, leaving a milk moustache on her lips and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

John giggled a little bit once he spotted the milk moustache Clara was sporting and then smiled fondly at his girlfriend, "Not entirely, just completely swamped with redoing the entire magazine for the summer, had models walking up and down in front of me the entire day. Not that I was looking. Well- I mean, I was. Just not looking at them like that... I'm just going to shut up now."

Clara laughed at his babbling. "It's alright as long as you look and don't touch." She winked at him and took another sip of milk, careful not to end up with a moustache again. "Today I watched Taken with Damian. I put it on because, well, Liam Neeson is in it and wouldn't you know...I think Damian liked the movie. He started jumping and clapping in the fighting scenes." She finished her milk in a gulp and put the glass aside.

John raised his eyebrow and sat up, his hand on Clara's thigh as his other hand gripped his class, sipping his wine slowly, "You let our son watch a movie full of violence, sex and human trafficking?" He questioned Clara and then started to smirk, "Sounds like something I would do, somebody is picking up on my shitty habits."

She rolled her eyes at him, a bit ashamed. "Yes...but he won't even remember half of what happened in the movie. Most of the time he just lays down and laughs at the dog. At least I don't say bad words in front of him." She smirked at him and just watched him. He was the epitome of perfection. 

"Want a massage? I'm feeling rather generous tonight and you've had a long day. You need to relax your muscles."

John nodded and sat in front of Clara, a smile on his face as he rolled his shoulders, "Go for it, love. I'm looking forward to this," he sighed heavily, content. He needed to relax and Clara was the perfect woman to make him relax. 

She stood and grabbed some body lotion and squeezed a bit on her hand then started rubbing his shoulders softly, kneading away his knots. She was by no means a professional massagist but she knew the basics. She was kneeling behind him to better reach him, her hands kneading on the back of his neck. "I think it'll be better if you lay down, hmm?"  
John nodded slowly, starting to relax. He didn't say a word, he just laid down on his stomach, head on his arms as he closed his eyes, trying his best to relax his muscles and listen to her calming voice. 

She sat on his ass, legs on each side of him as she squeezed more lotion onto his back. She started applying pressure on his lower back and then moving her hands to his sides, tracing the muscles she could feel. She then went up to his shoulders, applying more pressure. "If it hurts tell me, okay?" She asked softly as she worked on his back, concentrated on the massage.

John bit his lower lip, his muscles completely relaxing. "God, that feels good..." He groaned, his head moving from side to side. Whenever Clara touched him, he felt his whole body inflame and she was the only woman he could ever want. He tried not to think about her hands running all over him, but he couldn't help it.

She continued giving him the message and when she ran out of lotion, she squeezed some more on his back and distributed it all over him, paying close attention to his shoulders and his sides. She smiled as she did this and continued for ten minutes more. "Leg massage, want one?" She asked as she moved off of him, already reaching for the lotion.

John had almost fallen asleep, relaxed and way too tired to move. He sighed, content with his massage and shuffled around a little, "Yeah, please. Just don't get close to my crotch or I might get a hard on," he laughed and wiped his face, waiting for Clara to move onto his legs.

She laughed and spread his legs wide. "Shut up and just enjoy the massage, you hornball." She moved his boxers up his thighs a little and started massaging his thighs with as much care as she had massaged his back, then started moving down to his calf. She repeated that same process on his leg for five minutes and did the same in the other one.

John raised his eyebrow, looking at Clara from over his shoulder, "What the fuck is a hornball?" He giggled and then let out a groan as Clara massaged his calf, "You should do this professionally darling..."

"A hornball is someone who constantly thinks about sex." She laughed when he suggested that she should do that professionally. "Oh yeah? I am now a lawyer...before that I was kind of a model." She looked at him pointedly. "If I did this professionally all my clients would expect a happy ending." She wriggled her eyebrows at him and went to massage his foot. 

"You have nice feet. For a man, that is." She said and tickled him, to see if he was ticklish there.

"An incredibly sexy lawyer, by the way. You've always looked like a super model and you always will. They'll also expect me to knock them out and put their head on a pike if they even touched you," John growled, his heart thumping against his chest. He never realised how incredibly angry he would get at the thought of somebody else touching Clara the way he did.

"Nice feet? Are you sure?" He questioned Clara, his head back in his arms, letting out a lengthy sigh. He giggled a little when Clara tickled his foot but he tried to cover it up with a cough.

She smirked up at him, she had found his weak spot. "Ticklish, are we?" Her tone was playful but she didn't attempt it again, he needed the rest and to relax. "Yeah, believe me when I say that. I've seen some horrible feet in my lifetime." She shuddered at the memory of smelly feet with missing nails and other horrors. "Well, except Jack. Jack has nice feet as well." She briefly wondered what had become of Jack. She hadn't seen him again after that photoshoot a long time ago.

"Don't worry about other men touching me, you are only getting a massage because you are my boyfriend and father of my child and I like you quite a bit." She teased.

John laughed and shook his head. He raised his eyebrow at the mention of Jack and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously, even though Clara would never give him anything to be jealous about. But he did worry, he was reaching sixty and she was still an incredibly young woman who could have any man she wanted. John smirked at her teasing and sat up, climbing over the top of Clara, one of his hands beside her hand as he leaned down, lips ghosting hers as his blue eyes glanced from her eyes to her lips.

"You like me quite a bit? Should bloody hope so if you've been in a relationship with me for almost two years and we have a five month old baby, a house and a dog."

She laughed a bit, realising how close they really were. "Okay, I like you a lot." She kissed his lips softly and pulled back. "Don't go all Alpha male on me and lay down, I haven't finished. You be good and maaaybe...just maybe, you'll get a happy ending.”

 

“That is, if you don't fall asleep. Now, down, boy."


	23. Still falling for you

He pouted down at Clara and kissed her again, speaking in between kisses, "I missed kissing you, sorry..." John admitted, smiling fondly down at his girlfriend. He carefully moved off of her and laid down on his front, dropping his head down into his arms. 

"Yes mam," 

She chuckled and kept working on him. He was incredibly adorable when he pouted and she nearly gave in. Nearly. "I missed kissing you as well, dear. And touching you. This is just an excuse to get my hands on you.” She whispered by his ear and then moved back down.

"I'm not complaining," John laughed and let out a series of groans, enjoying Clara's hands roaming all over him, "You can put your hands on me anytime you like."

She chuckled. "I know." She started playing close attention to his thighs, her hands going up and down. "Also, you have great thighs, by the way." She loved touching him like this and seeing him that relaxed.

John laughed, "Are you only just realising that now?" He questioned Clara, a smirk on his face. He turned his to look at Clara, a fond look in his eyes. 

"Smart ass." Once she was done, she righted his boxers again and leaned back to crack her knuckles. "All done, how do you feel? Better, I hope." She smirked at him and laid down on the pillows, picking her book again.

John's legs felt like jelly, his heart was pounding against his chest and he kneeled up, laying on his back as he turned to face Clara, "A lot better, thank you, darling..." He said, reaching across to touch her cheek with his warm hand. 

She put her book aside and pressed a kissed to his hand. "Not a problem, love." She looked at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Tired yet?" She enquired an eyebrow raised as she sat up, looking down at him.

John cleared his throat and laid on his back, staring down at Clara with a lazy smirk on his face, "I'm relaxed, not tired..."

"Yeah? Well, I'm actually quite bored." she reached behind her to get the lotion and straddled him. "I hope you don't mind." She said as she squeezed a bit of it on his chest and applied some pressure on his pectorals, her hands passed over his stomach, spreading the lotion there and then back up as she leaned down to kiss him.

John raised his eyebrow as Clara straddled him and found himself smirking up at her, his hands on her hips, "I don't mind at all, any excuse for you to touch me, right?" He asked her, laughing quietly. John winked up at Clara, his pulse quickening as she rubbed the lotion into his body.

She kissed him softly, her hands by his side as she caressed him. He was still a lanky guy but he had gained a bit of weight, she noticed. "Someone's getting a bit pudgy, eh?" She teased as she kissed his cheek and straightened up.

He laughed and leaned up to kiss Clara, speaking in between kisses, "Don't be cheeky with me or I'll take you over my knee, Miss Oswald," John winked at Clara, a playful look in his eyes. He pretended to be shocked at her comment, "Clara, that's such a horrible thing to say."

"What? That you are getting just a wee bit pudgy? Please." She laughed down at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I should cut my hair again. It's too long now..." She muttered as she trailed her fingers down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his boxers and then back up. She was no longer giving him a massage, she was just playing with the lotion on his chest.

John reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, "I like your hair," he admitted, looking up at her like she was some kind of Angel.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Does that mean I have to keep it like this, then?" Clara would never get tired of the way he looked at her, as if she was some kind of Greek goddess, she loved it.

John grinned up at Clara, his hand running up in between her robe, "Not at all, I love it whatever hair cut you have..." He told her, his hand running across her waistline. She was so beautiful.

She smiled down at him. "Then I will just shave it all off." She shrugged a little and sat straight, now playing with his boxers, occasionally dipping her fingers inside, just above his hips and retreating.

He moved one of his arms behind his head and watched Clara, a raise of his eyebrow as her fingers dipped inside his boxers, "Go for it, I'll still find you gorgeous."

"Oh, really?" She asked as she grinded down on him a little a smirk on his face. She looked behind her then back down at him. "I'll look really weird. No, thanks."

John leaned up to kiss down Clara's neck, "Hmm, you'll look gorgeous whatever, darling." He told her, one of his hands stroking her side.

"If you say so." Clara delved her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp gently with one hand as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes briefly, just enjoying that. Somehow, she was still hoping that Damian woke in an hour or so she didn't have to wake up in the wee hours of the morning.

John kissed back up Clara's neck, leaving a few hickeys. He kissed along her jawline and met her lips, a smile on his face, one of his hands running up to her back, "You Clara Oswald, are going to marry me incredibly soon." 

The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end and she blushed. She couldn't imagine their relationship would be different being married, but if he wanted to get married, it was no big deal to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his. "A wedding in autumn would look very pretty...outside."

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Clara's nose, his arms wrapped tight around her, one of his hands half way up her robe, "Shall we go for it? It won't be any different; just we'll be on paper and have to wear rings. That will be the only difference, Clara Oswald." 

"I have no trouble with getting married, besides, I love the idea because then you'll have to wear a ring...everyone will know that you are officially mine." She grinned mischievously at him and spoke between kisses. 

"And every guy will know that I'm officially yours."

John laughed and pulled Clara closer, his lips on hers, "You are always mine, Mrs Smith," he grinned and winked at Clara, "That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Mrs Smith, Clara Smith." He sang, a playful smirk on his face as he leaned up to kiss her, hand at the back of her head.

Clara smiled against his lips, her heart beating fast. "You should sing Mrs Smith to me more often, then." She giggled a little and closed the distance between their lips.

John ran his fingers through Clara's hair, kissing her hard. He bit down on her lower lip, his tongue exploring her mouth. All he wanted to do was kiss her, nothing else. She kissed him with everything she had, just loving his company. She had missed him a lot today. Hell, she even missed him when he left to brush his teeth and even then, while he did that, she'd hug him from behind. Now the octopus was her. John kissed Clara slowly and incredibly lovingly, his thumb stroking the side of her face. John's other hand reached into Clara's robe and ran up and down her back, his fingers stroking her spine.

She shivered slightly as he stroked her spine, a giggle escaping her lips as she pulled back and opened her eyes slowly. "It's cold and that tickles, John." She said as she traced his laugh lines with her thumbs. She liked all his wrinkles because they made him look at least five times more handsome.

John grinned up at Clara, a playful look in his eyes. His hand on her back pushed her body down on top of him, pulling her robe open until they were chest to chest. His hands roamed all over her, a gentle smile on his face, "Come here then love,"

"What, are you going to warm me up?" She asked with a smirk as her arms settled beside each side of his head. His chest felt hot and she was sure that hers felt quite cold.  
"I'll warm you up in whatever way you want me to..." John said, a smirk on his lips as he roamed his hands all over Clara, tugging her robe away from her body and throwing it off the bed. He looked up at his girlfriend, watching her in adoration.

"Hey!" All she was wearing under her robe was some Calvin Klein boxers. "You always have a smart ass answer for everything... Plus, its late, John." She smiled down at him. That concept didn't exist for John, he could get up and go to work at whatever hour he wanted. She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him softly.

John kissed Clara back, both of his hands on Clara's hips, "I know it's late, you idiot." He said quietly, his hand in between her breasts, "Your body is so perfect, Clara Oswald. You are perfect."

Her heart beat increased when his hand started touching between her breasts and she pouted at him. "You know what I mean." She blushed at his compliment but didn't respond to it.

John stroked Clara's side, his blue eyes lingering where his hand was, "I don't want to screw you every time I touch you, Clara. I just want to touch you..." He admitted, his eyes following his hand as it slowly moved down her body and stopped at the waistline of her underwear.

When he said that, he brought a few memories she had buried so long ago... She sighed and smiled softly at him. "Sorry, I have to get used to that...before you when men touched me, I knew what it was for. Now that it’s different my brain sort of...you know, jumps to that conclusion. Sorry.”

John frowned up at Clara, his eyes snapped up to hers, "Clara Oswald, don't ever doubt me. All I want to do is appreciate you," he told her, leaning forward to press delicate kisses in between her breasts, trying his best to show her he loved her in every way.

She sighed happily. "You are fucking perfect." She looked down at his salt and pepper hair and giggled a bit. When he let his beard grow, there were some spots that still grew brown, but the rest was already grey. 

"I am very thankful that I found you again because you are perfect for me, just what I need."

John laughed at Clara's giggle and pulled back carefully to look sweetly at his girlfriend, hands running up and down her back, "I wish we spent those six years together, I would have been so much happier..."

"You were that miserable all those years?" She raised her eyebrows at him and touched his face gently, her fingers lingering on his lips. "On the brightside, we are together now. We have a house, a dog and we have a son...who could soon have a brother or sister." 

She smiled down at him. "It's all good now, babe."

"Not just because I didn't have you and spent every moment wondering if we had stayed together, I went through a hard time with my bipolar and relationships... But I have you now," he finished, blue eyes staring intently into Clara's. Suddenly, a smirk crossed his lips as her fingers touched them. He bit one of her fingers, raising an eyebrow at Clara.   
They were having such a serious relationship discussion and he just changed the course by biting her finger. She wanted to reprimand him and perhaps if he were someone else she would have done. God knew how much she hated when her past boyfriends did that. But John was just so adorable....she found him adorable. She snatched her finger back and patted his cheek affectionately.

"Yes, your bipolar stuff has not been easy to work with. Not your fault. I'm actually doing some reading about that." She nodded towards the book.

John turned his head to the book, "What?" He asked her, his tone sharper than intended. John swallowed and sat up, moving Clara off of him and picked up the book. John stared down at it as he flipped through the pages, "Clara, you shouldn't read things like this. You don't need to understand what goes on in my head, I can deal with it myself, I take my medication, you don't need that burden."

Clara rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages and tied her robe. "I just wanted to understand. Pure curiosity, I meant no harm." She walked up to him and snatched the book from his hands, putting it in a drawer where she kept some of her stuff. 

"John, I just need to understand. Same when I was pregnant, I bought a book because I wanted to know what's happening. I just want to understand you better, is that so bad!?" She didn't raise her voice just in case it'd wake up Damian.

John sat up, his blue eyes watching Clara. He growled under his breath when she snatched the book from him, "I just don't want you to be thinking about that. I take my medication, it's not as bad as it used to be. I promise you, please don't try and understand it. It's not something anybody can get their head around, really. It just happens."

She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him intently. Eventually, she sighed and spread her hands in surrender. Her thirst for knowledge was strong, especially when it concerned someone she loved, but if he didn't want her to read it, she would stop...for now.

 

"Alright, have it your way, John."


	24. Couples argue

*WARNING* Explicit content

 

Couples argue

 

He sighed, stood up and crossed the room. John gently closed their bedroom door and stepped closer to Clara, "I meant it, darling. You don't need to understand it. I haven't had a bad episode since before I met you, you make me so happy being bipolar isn't even a problem anymore."

She chewed her lip a little and rested her forehead on his chest, her arms still crossed over her chest. "But what if I can't keep making you happy and those episodes come back again...?" She asked quietly. 

"Sometimes I think you think too highly of me and I don't want to disappoint you."

John wrapped his arms around Clara, his heart racing. He swallowed and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Clara Oswald, you'll always make me happy, they'll never be a day that you won't make me happy. Please, stop worrying. I'm okay. The day I stop taking my medication is the day I'm not okay."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest softly, then rested her cheek against his heart. "I'll always worry. Nothing I can do about that." She sighed and hugged him closer, needing to feel him close to her to know that it was real. Sometimes she was afraid of sleeping and waking up the next day, only to realise that the life she lived now was all in her head.

"If there is a zombie apocalypse and you can't have your medication, I'll love you anyway." She muttered with a soft smile.

John nodded, a small smile on his face. His hand moved into Clara's robe and stroked up and down her back, "Come on, you need sleep. You've been looking after Damian all day." He said, guiding her back towards their bed as he untangled himself from her. He laid her down and took off her robe and climbed on top of her, smiling down at Clara, "First I just want to make sure you know I love you," he muttered, leaning down to kiss all the stretch marks on her waistline and the tiny scars and marks she had on every inch of her skin.

Even though she got her old figure back after the pregnancy, she got stretch marks and a few scars. She didn't particularly fancy those but she had learned to accept them. She smiled down at him as he kissed her marks on her stomach and around her waist. "I do know you love me, idiot. You demonstrate that every day."  
John mumbled his reply and carried on with kissing all over her stomach, every inch of her skin. He couldn't get enough of Clara Oswald and he never would. John swallowed, his heart racing as he stared up at her in adoration, like a puppy begging for a belly rub.

"A man your age shouldn't be that adorable." She commented as she rubbed his head. His blue eyes were electrifying. "Come up, you big dork. Kiss me, yeah?" Truth to be told, Clara found John completely irresistible which was one of the reasons why she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

John slowly stood up, his heart racing. He rested his hands on her cheeks, leaning in to kiss Clara, "If you say so..." He said quietly, leaning in to kiss her again. 

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to feel him close. She bit his lower lip softly then soothed it with her tongue and kissed him softly. For some reason, she was giddy with excitement and once she realised why, she started laughing, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry, oh God, sorry." She peppered his face with kisses and buried her head on his neck, hugging him hard.

John frowned at Clara's words, "What's wrong?" He questioned her, his arms wrapping around his girlfriend delicately. He had no idea what she was talking about, he was genuinely confused. "What are you sorry about? The little argument?"

She chuckled. "No, no. I just had a thought and just started laughing for no reason, that's what I'm sorry for." She caressed his back, her face still pressed against his neck and she pressed little kisses there as she kept talking. 

"Just ignore that."

John laughed a little, his hand at the hem of Clara's robe. He reached up and pushed it from her body, letting it fall to the floor as Clara kissed his neck, "I'll never ignore you, Clara Oswald." 

She hummed and moved her kissed up his jaw, then to his earlobe, biting it softly, her pulse quickening. She was sure that he would be able to hear it. "I know you know this but I absolutely love the way you say my name. So sexy."

John growled under his breath as he felt Clara bite his earlobe and his fingers slowly ran down her side, stroking her. He stared at Clara, his eyes darkening, "Clara," he muttered, his tone darker. "Clara Oswald..."

She bit her lip as her pupils expanded as she looked at him, his strokes setting her skin aflame. "John..." She moaned a little as she licked her lips, her eyes darting to his lips and then back to his eyes, her hands moving to the back of his head.

John couldn't take the sexual tension any longer. He growled and moved towards her, his hand reaching out and pushing her against the wall. John snarled and pinned Clara's wrists against the wall, his blue eyes flicking from her eyes and to her lips.

She groaned a little but not in pain, but surprise. He had enough of their plays, it seemed. "Not so patient, eh, big boy?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows at her, her chest rising and falling slowly.

John leaned in close to Clara's ear, his voice almost growling at her, gripping her wrists tighter, "Clara Oswald," he said slowly, his lips parting as he breathed into her mouth, "Do you want me to be patient?"

She moaned and itch between her legs becoming more noticeable. This man...she didn't know how he could make her randy in a few minutes, never mind the sexual tension they had. "You are not known for being patient." She inched forward as if to kiss him but he had pulled back a bit. She grinned.

"Do with me whatever you want."

John growled, a certain look in his blue eyes, "I will do with you whatever the fuck I like..." He smirked at Clara, his eyes dropping to her lips again. He liked the sexual tension, but he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. It was driving him crazy and he could only feel himself becoming harder. 

"Keeping me waiting is one of those things?" She challenged him as she smirked at him. She knew that he appeared to be in control but they both knew it was the other way around. He always acted when she challenged him. She dare say that she had his balls in a basket, literally.

John growled and kept his grip on Clara's wrists, leaning in to kiss her hard. He pressed his body against hers, his lips parting as his tongue slipped into her mouth, battling hers for dominance. She gave as good as she got, even biting down on his tongue a little to make him retreat and charge ahead. Her hands were restraining against his but his grip was too tight, she didn't mind that. It turned her on even more for him to be using his force against her, trying to have her at his mercy. He smirked and then growled into Clara's mouth, being incredibly rough with her. John released one of Clara's wrists, his hand reaching down to tear down her underwear. John's other hand reached up and slapped her across her chest, his fingers leaving a mark on her breasts.

She hissed in pain, shooting him a look. He would pay for that. With her free hand, she slapped him a bit hard across the face and then dragged his face towards hers by holding his chin and kissing him roughly, but not without biting his lip hard, breaking it a little.

John winced at the slap on his face and he growled loudly, "I liked that, not going to lie..." He admitted and groaned loudly when Clara kissed him, biting his lip. He pulled back from her and wiped his mouth.

"I'm bleeding." He growled and looked Clara up and down before he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. John slammed Clara against the wall and aligned himself at her entrance, slamming inside of her and throwing her half way up the wall with the force of it.

Her other hand grabbing onto his hair tight, she muffled her scream by biting her fist. She left indentation marks and looked down at his smug face and broken lip. "Got carried away." She said as a sort of apology. Truth to be told, he looked hotter with a broken lip. She kissed her forefinger and pressed them to his broken lip, winking at him.

He growled and started to move his hips, "It's fine," he told her quickly. John breathed heavily, his cock thrusting inside of her again and again, each time he was throwing her half way up the wall.

"Now shut up and let me fuck the crap out of you."

She complied and shut up, Clara really liked it when he got like this. She held onto his shoulders tight, careful not to hurt him. She swallowed her moans and groans and tried to make the minimum bit of noise she could. He was fucking her so good and she was certain that all of her body would hurt in the morning. John started to pant, his groans quiet in case he woke Damian up. He growled, his eyes closing as he used his little trick on Clara and pulled all the way out of her and slammed back into her. He slammed into Clara until he had almost made her cum but pulled out of her last minute. John growled and grabbed a handful of Clara's hair, guiding her down onto her knees in front of him.

As her feet made contact with the floor, he guided her down on her knees. She kneeled looking up at him, waiting for instructions. She wanted to smack him, if he hadn't pulled out, she would've cum. The bastard. 

John disappeared for a moment, told her to close her eyes and returned a few minutes later. He stood behind her, his breathing steady. He grinned, hatching a plan in his head, "Keep your eyes closed," he ordered her and then grabbed one of her wrists, dragging her to the edge of the bed and handcuffing one of her wrists.

John kneeled down in front of Clara and grabbed her face, "If you touch yourself with the other hand, you won't be able to have me inside of you," he growled and slapped her face a little, getting up and then sitting down at his desk, drawing up ideas for new content for his magazines.

She groaned aloud and just leaned over the bed, resting her head on it as she watched him, a pout in her face. "I hate you." She really didn't but right now, she did. Her whole body was on fire and she was sure that when he wanted to take her again, he would. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her head down. She wasn't willing to disobey him while she was handcuffed to the bed.

John smirked to himself and then lowered his voice, Scottish accent more pronounced, "Clara Oswald, how I'd love to fuck you until you can't walk..." He growled but continued to draw, not looking over his shoulder at her. "I want to taste and eat you out until you're screaming my name and begging me to make you cum. I want to fuck you until you're raw and I'm choking you. I want to take everything that belongs to me, Clara."

His words caused her heartbeat to speed up, she didn't want to listen to him and his beautiful voice. He knew what he was doing, she had no doubt about that. She squeezed her legs, getting some friction as she heard him talk, her lower lip between her teeth as she imagined what he was saying.

He stood up from his chair after making Clara wait for half an hour, checked the handcuffs weren't too tight and disappeared in between her legs, flicking his tongue over her clit to excite her but not drive her over the edge. John grinned and leaned in to whisper into Clara's ear, "Your cunt tastes great, Clara Oswald."

She felt him between her legs and opened her eyes, just to see his wicked eyes as he licked her clit, her hips rose on their own accord and then he rised up to whisper in her ear. She moaned. "If it tastes so great, why don't you keep at it, hmm?"

John laughed and grabbed hold of Clara's chin, blue eyes staring intently at her, "I like seeing that exhausted 'hurry up and fuck me' look on your face," he grinned and winked at her and then disappeared in between her legs again, kissing up one of her inner thighs.

She moaned needily, pulling against her restraints. "You are such a masochist. Making me wait..." She glared daggers at him. He had her where he wanted her, she supposed. "How would you feel if I did that to you, hmm?"

 

He grinned, "I would never let you do that to me, Clara..."


	25. The End

A/N; This is the last chapter of this fanfic. Thank you to all those who reviewed and commented, I really do appreciate it! Not sure if they’ll be a second one but who knows…

 

Eight months later, John had been having problems at work. His content was dropping and he was struggling with ideas. It was hard to look after Damian, Clara and their pet dog and do all his different jobs on top. He was tired and his only release seemed to be drinking alcohol. Damian had turned one a month ago and had managed to string sentences together and was slowly starting to walk. John was sat in his office, glasses on, a glass of Whiskey next to him as he searched through hundreds of papers, trying to find the one he needed.

Clara had noticed that John had been retreating into himself, often coming home smelling of alcohol. He was restless, rarely slept and she worried about him. As soon as Damian had turned six months, she started working again. A lot of cases had built up and she was doing the best she could. She left Damian and Alan at home with a trusted baby sitter, who also happened to be her neighbour. She was a sweet old lady and she liked to have someone to look after. After coming out from winning a case on a court, she decided to drop by John's office with take out. 

She greeted her secretary, who opened the door for her and she went in, only to find him looking kind of frustrated. "Hey, darling." She said softly, "It's lunch time. I'd figure you'd be here so I brought you some food." She raised her bags and showed them to him as she stood in the middle of the room.

John heard the door open, but he didn't look up. He cleared his throat and continued signing papers and drawing new content for each page. He had 263 pages to go, including text. He heard Clara's voice and immediately looked up, a gentle but strained smile on his face, "Thank you, love. I'm not really that hungry but you can sit and eat if you like." He looked back down and carried on drawing, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

She took out one of the containers out of the bag and sat down to eat as she watched him. She didn't believe that for a second. He was just too engrossed in what he was doing to notice that he was even hungry. "How long have you've been working non-stop?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes full of concern as she ate.

John didn't look up at his girlfriend. He sighed and carried on drawing, not able to stop. He didn't even notice the smell of the food, "Uh, since five in the morning, it's just taking me so long…" 

This didn't look good, not at all. She kept eating and thinking about how could she approach the situation, she was a lawyer, for crying out loud, she was supposed to be an expert in this. But it seemed that when it was about someone she loved, she really couldn't manage the situation and that frustrated her.

"John." She said sharply, willing him to look at her.

He frowned at the tone of Clara's voice and slowly put his pencil down. He sighed, straightened his posture and stared at Clara, blue eyes shining with red rims around them. "Yes, love?"

"Take a rest." She dug in her bad for one of the containers and thrusted it in his direction. "Eat. I won't leave until you do so and you deserve a bit of rest. Don't argue that, please." She looked at him, pleading with him to do as he was told for once, at least.

John stared at Clara, watching her brown inflated eyes pleading with him. He sighed and nodded slowly, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes as he moved his chair closer to his girlfriend, "I'm sorry," he apologised for not eating and dug in, only then realising he was hungry.

She rubbed his shoulder and started eating once again. He was a grown man but sometimes he just couldn't care for himself. "Don't think about your job, just eat and relax a bit, okay?" She smiled at him and dug in.

John smiled fondly at Clara and once he was half way through, his muscles seemed to relax and he didn't reach for his Whiskey. He swallowed and reached over, touching Clara's hand.

She stopped eating once he touched her hand and she moved it so she was grabbing his. Clara smiled at him in adoration, her eyes wrinkling a bit in the corners. "What?" She asked him softly as her thumb traced circles on the back of his hand.

John hesitated at first but then raised Clara's hand to his mouth, kissing it softy as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry I haven't touched you in months, I've just been so busy here and I really hope you don't think I'm cheating because I can show you CCTV of my office if it ever crossed your mind."

Clara chuckled and caressed his cheek. He looked more worn out than ever, as if his age had suddenly caught up with him. "I do miss you in that way but I've been busy as well, let's not forget that. I trust you, John, I don't need some footage of you bent over a desk for hours on end. I love you and just because we haven't had sex, doesn't mean I will suddenly stop loving you. "

He nodded and kissed the palm of Clara's hand that was caressing his face, "I'm sorry, Clara. I know, I know, you're thirty and I've just turned sixty. There's thirty years between us..." He swallowed and moved away from her, rubbing his red eyes again, "I love you too, Clara Oswald. But I'd understand if you left me. I mean I'm here all the time, I'm getting older and I haven't had sex with you in months. I just feel bad, that's all."

She sighed and looked down at his hands. She never made it a point to see how far apart in life they were. She was just starting while he was in what she assumed was the golden age already. "I would never leave you. I'm not that kind of person. I believe in talking things through and you know it. Sure, Damian and I miss you but you need to do your thing. You could do with a bit of time management, though."

John sighed and moved away carefully, chewing his lip in thought, "I miss you and Damian too. I know I could try and manage my time but it's hard, you know?" He sighed and looked down at his multiple drawings, hands clenched in his hair. 

"I need an assistant but I don't trust anyone to do my work and complete it correctly. I need to provide for you and Damian."

"That's bullshit, John." She placed her container down and took two soda cans out of the bag and offered him one. "You can place an ad for an assistant with at least two years of experience in whatever you want, that is able to draw and audition them, see if you like anyone. We both know we are perfectly fine. You make a huge salary yearly and you have a lot of money saved in the bank, Damian could probably put his grandchildren through college with all the money you have and I make around £145,000 a year. We are fine. We can survive."

John took the drink and drank it quickly, not realising how thirsty he really was. He put it down and nodded, all of a sudden his eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry," he whimpered, his head falling down onto his arms, hand at the back of his head as he ran his finders through his thick hair.

She put her container down and went around the desk, she raised his head from his arms and just hugged him. "Don't be sorry. You're just worrying about Damian and me, that's what makes you a good man." She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

"You just need to take a vacation, maybe even by yourself so you can centre yourself again, get new ideas and devise a plan. I think you may need a bit of direction."

John nodded his head, listening to Clara's words as he muttered about having a duty of care for her and Damian. His shoulders relaxed at the feeling of her fingers running through his thick hair and he slowly stood up, turning around to face her, "I don't deserve you," he muttered, glancing to Clara's lips as his blue eyes were welled up with tears. 

She smiled up at him and tapped his chest with her finger. "Sorry, mister, but I'm exactly what you deserve." She looked into his red rimmed blue eyes filled with tears and she wanted nothing more than to hug him but she didn't dare just yet.

John sniffed, "I love you," he told Clara calmly and wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her body close to his. "So much that it hurts." He muttered into Clara's ear, his hands roaming all over her back

"I love you too, babe." She kissed his chest, even though he couldn't feel it because of his shirt as her hands ran up and down his back. It saddened her to notice that he had lost some weight, it was barely noticeable but she knew this body. She should have intervened sooner. 

"I just need you to take care of yourself first, please."

John nodded, let go of his girlfriend and sat down to eat and drink. He watched Clara, smiling at everything she said and then he realised he didn't want to be without her, he was so deeply in love with her. "Marry me."

She was in the middle of telling him how she had won the case when he said that all of a sudden. "What?" She said, confused. Did she even hear him correctly? "I...you sure?" She smiled at him, her eyes inflating a little.

John didn't even need to think about it. He nodded slowly, a fond smile on his face, "Marry me..." He repeated, getting up and helping Clara to her feet. He stood on the spot where they met again after six years and kneeled down on one knee.

One of her hands went up to her mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't know what to say, she just stood there, looking down at him as her heart started beating fast. She was shaking a little as well. "I…John, of course I'll marry you."

John looked around for a makeshift ring and opened a packet of hairbo's. He laughed and slipped the ring onto her finger, beaming up at her, "Would have been awkward if you said no," he commented and then stood up, leaning in to kiss his fiancé.

She laughed with him, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She didn't know why she was so emotional since both of them were practically married already. She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, her heart soaring as she promised to love him for the rest of his life.

 

No matter how long that may be.


End file.
